Super Paper Mario: Luigi's Tale
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: You may think you know everything about Super Paper Mario but you're wrong. Why didn't Mario recognize his own brother as Mr. L? Why does Mr. L have his own personality while the rest are mindless slaves? See the story of Super Paper Mario through Luigi's P.O.V. and tells the tale that was never told before.
1. Chapter 1: The New Recruits

_**Author: Hello everyone! This is my first Mario fanfiction I've posted. This mostly for Luigi/Mr. L fans as the story is told through Luigi's P.O.V. nobody has ever made a story like this so I thought I would write one up my own. Now for those of you who are familiar with my work: the reason why I'm alone in the Author's Notes this time is because nobody in this story knows me yet, so yeah I'm alone this time but not for long.**_

_**Anyway this story will probably be my shorter ones since I'm more experienced with this, the first few times were because I didn't know it would upload the entire document. So instead of Parts I will upload by Chapter now to make it easier on myself. Now I apologize if I don't have Luigi's personality on the spot but hey it's a fanfiction nobody's perfect and everyone has their own different interpertation of their characters.**_

_**Now I hope you will all enjoy the story, especially those who are Luigi/Mr. L fans. I also don't own Mario or any of its characters they all belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

_**Super Paper Mario**_

_**Luigi's Tale**_

_**Prologue: The Chaos Heart is Born**_

Hello, my name is Luigi Mario, but I'm sure you already knew that. You already know the story of my bro, the princess and Bowser (doesn't matter if you played the game or watch it on YouTube or something) right? But you have _no_ idea the craziness I went through during my time in Count Bleck's… I mean Blumiere's castle. Oh? You say already have the general idea? … No, you have _no_ idea. You may think you know everything Mario, my brother, went through, but no, not _everything_, he and I have been working together… but I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to tell you my side of the story… the story that was never told. **Super Paper Mario **from Luigi's point of view.

I'll start at the beginning… it was a nice day at home. Mario, my bro, and I were just sitting and relaxing, but to be honest I was almost getting bored.

"Such a nice day… it almost makes you wish something would happen." I said with a yawn.

Suddenly we heard shouting outside. "MARIO!"

"Luigi, always be careful what you wish for." Mario grumbled as I smiled sheepishly.

Both of us hurried outside to see the frantic Toad waving his arms around.

"M-Mario! The Princess has been kidnapped!"

"AGAIN? Mamma Mia that woman needs to learn to glue herself to the floor or something." Mario sighed.

"Bowser probably took her again bro; we better hurry and get her back." I said quickly. My bro nodded in agreement and we hurried towards Bowser's Castle.

Of course by now we knew the way to that overgrown turtle's castle. Even so, this place always gives me the creeps.

"Come on bro, I know Bowser's not the smartest Koopa in the world, but I highly doubt he would leave his front door open like this unless it was a trap." I'm usually the more cautious one here and the front door was wide open and inside was flooded with Koopas, Paratroopas, Koopatrols, Magikoopas and Goombas!

"You worry too much Luigi. Come on, let's hurry and get the princess." Mario said with confidence… ugh, wish I had that much confidence.

I didn't really know how to argue with my brother when he's made up his mind so I just followed him. Now many would think I was a coward and always jealous of my brother's fame… well the truth is; I could care less about the fame, if I really wanted it I could easily get it, but I didn't that's why I mostly stayed home. As for the coward part: I'm just more cautious because I rather not have my Game Over so soon.

Anyway, I should get back to the story. Mario, my bro, and I were squeezing ourselves through the sea of Bowser's minions and let me tell you: it was not a pleasure experience; I swear one of those spikes from the Koopatrol pierced through my overalls and into my skin!

"Who're those two with the facial hair? We SHAVE around here." I heard Bowser's voice roared before there was a sudden quake and the minion clustered suddenly cleared out.

"Mario! And Green Stache! How did you two get in here?" Bowser demanded. Of course he doesn't know my name, hardly anyone ever does. I may not like fame but that doesn't mean I like being forgotten and ignored.

"Your front door was open." Mario answered dully and I held back a chuckle seeing the dumbfounded look on the giant Koopa's face.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD THM THE LAST ONE IN TO SHUT THE DOOR! NO WONDER I KEEP FAILING WITH SUCH INCOMPETENT SOLDIERS!" Bowser shouted and stomped his foot in frustration.

Both Mario and I glared. "Enough of your temper tantrum, where's the princess?" I demanded, hoping I sounded braver than I actually am.

Bowser stopped and looked confused. "Princess?"

"We know you kidnapped Princess Peach again, now where is she?" my brother demanded. Both of us got ready to fight… I never liked fighting the fire breathing giant dragon turtle, but I don't have much of a choice.

Bowser glared back at us and I felt myself tremble a little bit. "What are you talking about? I haven't kidnapped Princess Peach yet, I was just about to!"

Okay, now I'm confused and seeing the same expression on my bro he's as lost as I am. "But if you didn't take her… then who did?" I asked the question I'm sure that's on everybody's mind right now.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" as if on cue that familiar delicate voice shouted. All of us looked up to see Princess Peach herself trapped in some kind of box thing.

"Princess? What happened to you?" Mario shouted in concern.

"I-I don't know, I just woke up in this invisible box thing." Peach said in worry… I have a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice out of nowhere said, "BLECK HEH HEH HEH! Count Bleck is the one who has taken the fair princess."

Then this… weird vampire like guy appeared out of thin air. His face was dark blue, he had this red eye that kept glowing while the other was covered in that one glasses thing. The guy wore a hat and wrapped himself in a cape and I can only see one hand sticking out while holding a staff… I'm pretty sure his other hand is somewhere in his cape.

"Who are you suppose to be? Princess Peach is mine to kidnap and mine alone!" Bowser bellowed.

"Count Bleck is my name. Bleck has his reasons for taking the fair princess and this reason is of most important." So his name is Bleck and he seems to like talking in third person.

Mario, my brother, wasn't going to have any of it. "You let her go right now!" he jumped trying to stomp on him, but to all of our surprise Bleck must be protected by some kind of invisible barrier because Mario just bounced off him.

I could tell my brother was stunned. "What a foolish human." Bleck said before some kind of purple and black vortex surrounded him.

"MARIO!" I cried… he's not going to kill him is he? Before I could do anything though, the vortex disappeared and revealed my brother unconscious on the ground.

"Now that he's out of the way, it's time for the plan to be put into action." Bleck suddenly opened his cape… what the…? His cape looks like parts of outer space or something. Suddenly he summoned a much larger vortex that began sucking everyone in including Bowser and all of his minions. I tried to hang on to the floor as it tried to get me too.

"Bro, wake up… I need…" I tried to wake him up; somehow the vortex's pull had no effect on him. But then my gloved hands chose a bad time to slip and I was getting pulled in.

"HEEEEELLLLLP!" I screamed when everything began spinning out of control and all went black.

* * *

… … Ugh… my head hurts. I'm not sure where I am but… I remember getting sucked into some kind of purple and black vortex. Wait… I hear voices, a lot of voices… they sound like they're cheering… what's going on?

I opened my eyes to see I all those Koopas, Paratroopas, Goombas, Koopatrols and Magikoopas everywhere and they seem to be cheering for something.

I slowly made it to my hands and knees (I was lying face down) before pushing myself to my feet and looked around… it looks like I'm in some kind of sanctuary. "Oh man… what's going on?" I asked aloud.

One Goomba actually answered me. "Isn't it obvious Mr. Green? King Bowser is about to marry Princess Peach. Man I _never_ thought this day would come."

I jumped… Bowser is marrying Princess PEACH? Of all people this is insanity! I've got to stop this crazy wedding. I hurried towards the altar, pushing away anyone in my way.

I can see Bowser wearing a white tuxedo… that looks weird on him and Princess Peach wearing that wedding dress, but she looked just as shocked and disturbed as I was about this whole thing. I also saw that Count Bleck guy hovering over them and this lady that looked like one of those business types hovering next to him.

"Do you, Bowser, take Princess Peach as your lawful wife till your games end?" uh-oh, it's already starting and I'm still too far away.

"Marry Princess Peach? Heck yeah I do!" of course Bowser would agree to it! That's always been the main reason he kidnaps her.

Count Bleck turned to Princess Peach and I know she's not going to agree to this, but something tells me it's not going to be that easy, I better hurry.

"Do you, Princess Peach, take Bowser as your lawful wedded husband till your games end?"

Now I can see she's angry. "What's going on here? Why the heck am I wearing this tacky dress?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is your wedding dear princess."

"But WHY the heck would I be marrying BOWSER? This is a sham! I'm calling this whole thing off!" she shouted. Well said Princess!

Suddenly Peach fell down and she was surrounded by red lights. That lady with the glasses said, "Um yeah, I'm going to need you to be more cooperative, K? Now do you, Princess Peach, take Bowser as your lawful husband till your games end?"

Outta my way! I was so desperate to get there that I jumped on somebody… I hope they don't get too much of a headache. Almost there!

"N… no…" I could tell she was struggling. Whatever that lady's doing to her it must be mind control or something.

"You're a stubborn one I see, but still you can't resist my hypnotic power. 'I do' say it now, K?"

"No Princess! Stop!" I shouted, but I was still too far to be heard.

"Ugh… I… I… do." She was forced to say.

Just when I got close enough there was an earthquake! Everything started trembling and from the altar I sensed… yes, I SENSED something dark and powerful forming. A big black heart thing came out and floated there. I don't know why but something about it entices me to touch it… no! Snap out of it Luigi, you've got a princess to save since Mario is unavailable right now.

"At last, the Chaos Heart has been forged!" Bleck laughed evilly. Chaos Heart… that must be what it's called, that doesn't sound too good.

"Congratulations Count, now you can turn the next page of the Dark Prognosticus." the lady said sounding pleased but stayed professional.

"Hold it right there!" I can't take this sitting down anymore. I already let Peach down by letting her get married to that overgrown Koopa.

"Who are you? Bleck demands." yeah Bleck spoke for himself there.

"Nobody much, just your worst nightmare!" I snapped and out of anger and spite, I jumped on both Bowser's head and that black heart… Chaos Heart before I landed next to the 'bride'.

"Princess, are you okay?" I bend down but she was unconscious, I guess resisting that mind control really took a lot out of her.

Suddenly everything trembled, my balance was off and I fell next to her. I looked up to see the weird Chaos Heart's uh… 'light' if you could call it that, spiked suddenly and shockwaves were pulsing out like crazy. It became too much… I blacked out (again).

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The New Recruits**_

I opened my eyes to find myself in some kind of dark and spooky place. Everything was black and white… I mean literally; the entire floors and walls were black with white lines, it's almost something like out of a horror story book. I did notice the 'sky' was dark purple like that vortex earlier… why does it seem like when I lose consciousness I wake up in a different place? First that sanctuary and now this colorless place.

I wonder where Princess Peach is… I have to find her and get my hide out of this place that screams evil. Problem is: I have no idea where_ I_ am.

"Hey Green, you awake?" WHOA! Whose voice was that?

"Relax, it's only us Goombas. (This guy may be tough but he's such a coward)" I turned to see two Goombas.

"You startled me. Where are we?" I asked them.

"Isn't it obvious? We've been taken to the enemy's castle and its way creepier than King Bowser's. (How can you be so calm?)"

"We need to get out of here pronto, I've seen some of our fellow minions but they're acting all weird and seem to have forgotten everything and follow that woman's orders like zombies."

I didn't like the sound of that… that lady seems to have the ability to brainwash others to do her biding. "But what about the princess and Bowser?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but we have to get our hides out now! (Who cares about them? I just want to get out of here)"

"I know, but I can't just leave Princess Peach here." I grumbled.

"Oh come now, I never would've thought the legendary Luigi would abandon his fans like this!" the Goomba said that surprised me.

I get the feeling these guys weren't really my 'fans' if I had any. Still… it probably would be best to retreat and rethink, perhaps Princess Peach had escaped somehow. "Alright fine, but don't pull anything funny."

"You're amazing Luigi! (That was easier than I thought, the guy's a sucker)"

So I and the two Goombas walked across the long dark hallways. Most of the doors were locked so we were limited to where we can go.

I didn't know how long we spent trying to find a way out of this creepy place, but I'm not going to give up. I don't want to know what'll happen if we get caught. We had to keep ourselves hidden because there were a lot of apparent brainwashed minions walking around.

We soon came to a very long hallway, only for it to lead us into a DEAD END! "This isn't good, it's a dead end." the Goomba grumbled.

"I can see that." I sighed, Goombas tend to get panicky in sticky situations.

"We should probably go back…" the Goomba behind me said and suddenly he shouted, "GAAZORT!"

I jumped and spun around to see those similar red lights I saw on Princess Peach back at the 'wedding' surrounded him now and suddenly he jumped when those lights disappeared. The Goomba behind me and me looked at him before he blinked and shouted, "HAIL BLECK!"

"GARY NO!" oh, so his name was Gary?

Well Gary just got brainwashed I see and he went over to… the army that apparently caught up to us. There's that lady again, she must be the one who brainwashed him and I have a sinking feeling we're next.

"I have rooted out just about every stragglers and it seems you two are the last ones. I'll just pencil you both in for a 10:00 brainwashing, K?"

I think 10:00 is NOW. The Goomba from behind suddenly jumped in front, at first I thought he was going to fight her, but instead… "Hey lady, got room for one more on your team?"

HE'S BETRAYING ME! "Hey! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like moron? I'm joining the winning team. No reason to stick with_ you_ anymore." he said simply.

"Y-you dirty TRAITOR! I knew you were no fan of mine and you're nothing but a COWARD!" I snapped at him, but he didn't seem to care.

"Glad to have you on board, just pledge your eternal allegiance to Count Bleck and you're in." the lady said.

"Yeah! I serve and love that Count! Woo-hoo!" I outta stomp him beneath the earth for that!

"Okay guys, new agenda: hold down that fool so I can get his priority straight." she said to the army of brainwashed minions and one traitor.

Before I could react I was surrounded and they all held me down. I struggled as hard as I could but they had me at a point where I couldn't move a muscle! I was done for and I knew it. She approached me and flicked her glasses, my eyes went wide… I could hear my heart pounding against my chest in anxiety.

"No! MARIO! HELP ME!" I screamed for my brother, even though I knew he couldn't hear me and it was useless I was just too desperate.

The red lights came for me now. I struggled as hard as I could against them. I must resist…

_"Give it up, stop resisting, you cannot escape from my hypnotic powers."_ I heard Nastasia's voice in my head… wait… how did I know her name? Ugh… she must've implanted that name in my mind and now she's… Count Bleck… I keep seeing him… no, no, I must resist!

But even as I resist I could feel myself slipping. Already I'm starting to forget… who's Princess Peach? Is that even her name? Do I even know a princess? My brother… what was his name? Maybe it was sister… or am I an only child? What's… my name again? I think it was Lui something… I'm losing it…

* * *

_"No! Don't forget who you are LUIGI!"_ Huh? Whose voice was that? Luigi… that's my name, wasn't it?

_"Listen to me… you can't forget who you are, or me or anyone else. I'm your brother Mario and you're Luigi, remember?"_ Mario? You… I remember you, yeah you're my brother, older by a couple of hours… uh… how are you talking in my head?

I could hear him chuckle. _"I don't really know how myself, but I heard you crying for help in my head. I just closed my eyes and saw you suffering, about to be brainwashed and I just had to bring you back somehow."_

Oh I remember now… yeah that lady… Nastasia had all her brainwashed minions hold me down and is now currently trying to brainwash _me_. I opened my eyes to see they weren't on me and Nastasia was nowhere in sight, just me in this big black of emptiness.

_"You're not alone Luigi."_ I looked up and smiled to see my brother Mario is here as well. I ran up and hugged him and I was glad he hugged back.

Oh Mario! I'm so glad you're here! But… where are we?

_"I think this is the deep core of our minds Luigi."_

How are we both here?

_"I think I remember someone once told us that when we were babies we've always had a strong link together. Perhaps that link is what brought us here when your mind became endanger."_

If that's the case what's going to happen to me when Nastasia is done? Wouldn't I just forget everything again? I'm… scared.

Mario put a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. _"The moment I called out your name, Luigi, was the moment she lost the battle with your mind. She just doesn't realize it. By the time she's done you'll wake up still as my brother Luigi."_

Well that's good and all, but if she realizes she hadn't brainwashed me wouldn't she try again or end my game?

_"You may be right bro, but that's why you must pretend to be someone else and she'll be none the wiser."_

Be someone else? Like who and for how long?

_"Try to be someone mean and cocky, always itching for a fight. Be the opposite of you, Luigi. As for how long… as long as you can, you can be our spy for the enemy."_

That sounds risky bro, I never had to be something I'm not and I never had to be a spy before… what if I mess up?

_"You'll have to believe in yourself little bro, I can't always be there. Look, just have confidence in yourself, remember to act mean and cocky but avoid actually tuning into that, and report to me the next time we have this link."_

Sure bro… it's not like I have much of a choice anyway.

_"You can do it. I have faith in you little brother. Now go, you better wake up. I'll be counting on you, Luigi."_ Mario said as he hugged me again just before I closed my eyes.

* * *

I can hear voices crowding around me as I slowly opened my eyes. Good, Mario was right; I'm still me, but I have to act like I'm somebody else for this plan to work.

"You may arise now, new recruit." I heard Nastasia's voice said to me.

The other minions backed away from me as I slowly stood up, mostly for dramatic effect but also because I'm a little sore after being tackled and held to the floor like that. I tried to do an evil smirk but… I'm pretty sure it looked like a strain grin. I'm going to need to work at this.

"From this day forth you are known as Mr. L and you are loyal to Count Bleck, correct?" Nastasia said and wanted to make sure she really had brainwashed me. Why the heck did she call me 'Mr. L'? It makes me sound old… I know I have the letter 'L' on my cap but come on!

"Yes Nastasia, I am. Hail Count Bleck." I said with as much respect and a little bit of cockiness in there… this might not be so hard after all.

"Good, now the schedule is complete. Now, time to send you new recruits to the Training Room, come follow me, K?"

All of us followed her. I wasn't sure which Goomba was Gary or the one who betrayed me, but if I ever find out… I'm getting my revenge one way or another. Stand me up like that and just wait until Bowser hears about this.

Nastasia lead us into a big room, it's just as black and white as the other rooms, but it is pretty big and a lot of… uh… minions were here too.

"This is the Training Room. You may use this room to improve your skills as you like. Now you new recruits will stay here until I have assigned you your chamber rooms and once that is done be prepared to take on a mission from me, Count Bleck or from a higher rank minion. That is all for now, just do your best K?" and with that she fixed her glasses and left us here.

I was wondering what we should do now but it looks like the brainwashed minions always knew what to do as they just went on their way and talked to the other brainwashed minions. Only me and one Goomba remained by the entrance and I know this is the same Goomba who betrayed me earlier. Ohhh I wanted to smash him so bad but held back because if I did that now it would only give me away and I can't afford to be brainwashed for real.

"So uh… what are we suppose to do?" the Goomba asked me as if I should know myself.

I answered, "We should talk to the others and begin our training." and with that I left him there not wanting to talk to him after what he did.

As I walked around the large room and saw many different species going at each other I wondered if I should have a training partner or something. I can't just stand and watch all day it'll look too suspicious not to mention boring since I wouldn't be doing anything for a while.

"Hey there Green Man you new?" a voice suddenly said from behind me that caused me to jump ten feet in the air… no seriously.

"Wow that is some jump you got there." it turns out the voice belonged to a Squeek, you know one of those Little Mousers small mice-like creatures with the bandana covering their eyes. This one was orange and it's strange because I've never seen an orange Squeek before.

"Uh… um…" I stuttered trying to regain my composure and try to act like a mean jerk like Mario had said.

"What are you doing here you little… mouse thing! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I tried to snap but it sounded more like a strain way to scold someone.

The orange Squeek chuckled and said, "Let me guess: you're not really brainwash so you're trying to act like the opposite of yourself so you won't draw suspicions is that it?"

I gasped, "H-how did you know?" was I already busted?

"Oh relax before you start panicking. I haven't been really brainwashed myself either. I don't really know how but somehow I was able to bypass that Nastasia's hypnotic powers without her realizing it and retain my sense of self and memories. Ever since then I've been acting like the opposite of me until I can find a way out of this crazy place. And as for how I knew…well you're not exactly the best actor in the world."

I looked around and noticed something, "You're the only Squeek I see here."

"Yes I suppose I am. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time I guess. Anyway my name is Mouzchu but Nastasia calls me Masked Mouser just because of the mask I wear on my face. She's not very creative when it comes to names."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Tell me about it; she called me Mr. L but my actual name is Luigi."

"Luigi? Aren't you the brother of that famous Mario guy?"

Now I'm surprised, someone actually knew who I am? "You know me?"

"Well of course I know you who wouldn't? You've helped Mario quite a few times in your quest. I'd figure you were as famous as your brother."

"No not really, but that's beside the point. Right now if we don't start training wouldn't the others get suspicious?" I pointed out.

Mouzchu just laughed and said, "I highly doubt it all these brainwashed minions only have one thing in mind: obey, training and obey the Master. Anyone working under Count Bleck and is a higher rank is automatically their master, it's sad really. The ones we got to worry about are Count Bleck himself, Nastasia especially and the three highest rank elite minions in the castle."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"I've got the inside info on each of them but it's not that much since they rarely like to hang out with us low ranks and newbies. But here's the scoop: O'Chunks is the lowest of the elites but don't underestimate his strength, they say that he's the strongest when it comes to brute strength alone but his brain isn't all that bright. Next is what appears to be a little girl named Mimi, don't let her innocent act fool you she is dangerous, from what I hear she can shape-shift and is a rather spoiled brat. Last but not least a jester fellow named Dimentio, I believe he's the highest of the elites but I'm not entirely sure, he's intelligent and demented, they say he's the master of dimensions and I don't know about you but I sure don't ever want to mess with an insane yet powerful fellow like him."

I let it all sink in… three elites, one of brute strength, another is a shape-shifter and the last is an insane, intelligent master of dimensions… yup, definitely guys I wouldn't ever want to mess with.

"But hey maybe if we can prove ourselves in missions we can move up in the ranks and eventually they'll give us a mission outside of this dimension and we can actually escape out of this nightmarish place." Mouzchu added.

"That's a good plan but… if I act like myself they'll know something. After all if a guy supposedly brainwash is too nice there's something wrong here. I need to act cocky, mean, someone always itching for a fight, a total opposite of Luigi." I said.

Mouzchu put a hand on his… chin… does he even have one? Anyway he thought of an idea, "Well maybe I can help you act like a total jerk and maybe even give you better wardrobe then that tacky green shirt and blue overalls it makes you look like a plumber."

"That's because I am a plumber."

"Well you're not anymore, not as Mr. L anyway. I have just the thing, follow me, these mindless slaves will continue to go at it for hours they'll never know we left."

"Um alright, but what if Nastasia comes back?"

"She keeps a tight schedule and she won't be back until tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp, so we've got plenty of time."

Huh… how could you tell if it's night or day here? There's not even a blasted clock in this infernal colorless place! Oh well, maybe Mouzchu could teach me how to tell time here too.

So I followed Mouzchu out of the Training Room and into another room though they all look the same to me. Mouzchu opened a wardrobe, "Alright, let's see what would fit a bad boy like 'Mr. L'? Hmm…"

Mouzchu took out a black overall and black shirt. "Hmm… this could work for you."

I've never worn anything different from my blue overalls and green shirt before, not even when I was a baby so changing my looks feels odd. Not only did he give me those black clothes (as if I was goth or something) he even forced me to change my white gloves and brown shoes to gray! Then he made me wear a green scarf around my neck and even clipped a yellow belt around my waist.

"Something else is missing… oh yeah! Put this mask on." Mouzchu gave me a black mask the same like his. I didn't really know why he wanted me to wear this but whatever, he's helping me so I might as well.

"Now you look like a real bad boy, all we've got to do is work on your acting." Mouzchu said proudly after I had changed… this is definitely strange for me.

"Why did you color the white circle on my hat black and turned the 'L' backwards?" I asked annoyed that he messed with my precious hat.

"Trust me it'll work better besides you can clean off the paint and reverse the 'L' when we've escaped this dreaded place. Now let's work on your acting. Now say I was Nastasia and I've decided to talk to you about finding someone, how should you react?"

"Uh… yes ma'am!"

"No, no! You're supposed to act like a jerk not an obedient dog, try again."

Okay… how about I act like Waluigi then? "And why should I help you?"

"Not quite but you're getting close. Don't decline just say yes but with a more 'I-hate-you' kind of way."

"Yes I'll help but only because I have to!" I tried snapping… but with a shake of Mouzchu's head that wasn't right either.

"This could take longer than I thought." he sighed.

I scratched my head, "I'm just not the 'bad boy' type."

"Well not to worry, I'll turn you into a 'bad boy' before this day is through. Hopefully you'll be good enough actor to trick Nastasia, she's no dummy, the only reason she didn't notice your terrible acting earlier was because she was busy." Mouzchu said.

"I'll have you know I went undercover before in a pink dress as Princess Peach from a gender confused Bowser!" I snapped wanting to let him know I am NOT a terrible actor! Uh… I probably shouldn't have said that because now he's laughing his tail off at me.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! No wonder you can't act like a jerk you acted like a pretty little princess before."

"Knock it off!" I felt my face grew red. It wasn't the only time I had to wear a dress and pretend to be a girl (I told my brother Mario about what happened in that village during his Crystal Star quest) but I wisely kept my mouth shut this time.

Finally the laughing Squeeks calmed down, "Well that was a good laugh, but we're not trying to act like a princess this time so…"

"I know! I know!" I grumbled.

"Alright, let's try this again. I'm Nastasia and I want you to go capture somebody, how do you react to this?"

"I'll catch them no problem!"

"No Luigi, that's too friendly."

How hard is it to act like an evil sadistic jerk? Waluigi made it look so easy!

"They shouldn't be too hard to get!"

"Nope."

"I can run faster than them!"

"Try again."

"They're slower than me!"

"Are you even trying?"

"Hey I'm running out of ideas here!"

"Ugh… you're way too nice that's the problem. You're subconsciously holding yourself back from acting mean at all even if it's fake." Mouzchu sighed.

I sighed too as I sat down. Mouzchu is right I really don't want to act mean or evil, even if it's just acting I still can't see myself doing or saying such things, even to Bowser or King Boo.

"We're going to need a lot of practice… maybe we could do some minion watching." I suggested though that sounded better in my head.

"Minion… watching… that might work…" Mouzchu suddenly said.

"It… would?" I didn't think it would be the best of ideas since everybody who got brainwashed are a bunch of zombies.

"Well no not the lower ranks I'm talking about the elites like Dimentio. Perhaps if we could watch them you could take notes or something and act similar to them."

"And how are going to do that? You told me they rarely ever show themselves to newbies and low ranks like us."

"That's a good question."

"Maybe it would be easier to just act like a mindless zombie, I mean that's how all the other brainwashed minions act anyway, no reason for me to act like an evil sadistic person." I said in relief that I didn't have to act like that.

"Well you do got a point there but Nastasia rewards those who have… intelligence I guess you could say, like their own free will but still serve Count Bleck, that's why the top minions are the elites, they have their own mind and personality." Mouzchu explained.

Suddenly we heard a girl's voice snapping at someone, "I thought I told you not to look into my diary Dimentio!"

We looked over to see a green girl with a square head and pigtails and she seems to be wearing a fashion red dress and she's pretty peeved too.

"Oh we're in luck looks like Mimi decided to come into the Training Room to vent on her frustrations." Mouzchu said.

So that's Mimi… boy she sure can throw a tantrum.

"Ugh! I HATE that he can teleport and turn invisible! My diary is never safe from that clown!" Mimi snapped as she jumped on a poor Koopa into his shell and kicked it like a soccer ball… eh, then again Mario and I do that every day.

"If only I could… grrrr…" the girl kept griping until she turned and saw me.

"Oh? I've never seen you before you must've been one of the new recruits Nastasia found today. You know… you look like a real bad boy." she said studying me.

Not one for a lot of attention especially from a girl I hid my face by tipping my cap despite wearing a mask, like I said wearing these clothes will take some getting use to.

"Well whatever, if you're like all the other mindless minions Nastasia brainwashed then you're nothing more than a robot, I mean all they ever say is 'Hail Bleck' now I'm loyal to the Count everything but that's just boring, no wonder nobody else could become elite minions. Now I better find a better hiding spot for my diary or that Dimentio will read it again!" Mimi grumbled as she walked off.

I sighed in relief as Mouzchu stood beside me, "She's right you know, if you don't get the right attitude you're never going to raise up in the ranks."

"I don't know Mouzchu being mean is just not my thing." I said in doubt.

"Yes I can tell, but don't worry we can make it work. Now as you have just seen Mimi is a rather spoiled brat, perhaps we can somehow mix that in your 'Mr. L' personality." the orange Squeek winked.

"Acting spoiled? Ugh… I get enough of that with the Toad's attitude not to mention Wendy Koopa." I cringed as I remembered that she-Koopa one of Bowser's kids, she's even more troublesome and spoiled then Mimi.

"Well… maybe we could mix in the other two's attitude as well, but for now let's just pretend we're mindless obeying dogs." Mouzchu said.

"Okay I can do that."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Author: Again I apologize if any of the characters are not spot on but like I said it's a fanfiction. I always believed that Mario and Luigi shared a mental link with each other as shown in Yoshi's Island when the Yoshis helped save Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and the stork from Kamek and Baby Bowser. So my theory is whenever one is in danger and separated they are able to communicate with each other through their dreams and perhaps eventually they'll be able to do so while awake.**_

_**I believe that Luigi has a hard time acting cruel and mean because it's just not his personality, you can disagree with me if you want but that's how I portray him as. So acting like the Mr. L we know will take a while for him. Now having Luigi as a spy is an interesting concept and it gives more credibility to Mario, Peach and Bowser for not recognizing him as it is painfully obvious Mr. L **_**is**_** Luigi, they just don't want to blow his cover since you never know when someone could be watching like Dimentio for example, but that'll be discussed later.**_

_**Anyway this 'Chapter' is long because I had the prologue with it, but starting next Chapter it will just be by one chapter each, but they're all pretty long in my opinion so you'll have more to read and enjoy. Now please leave a review on what you think and don't be too harsh if you don't like it. See ya next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing Bowser

_**Author: Well I'm back and still alone, usually by Chapter 3 I'll get someone up here. Anyway some people's been telling me about Mr. L's silver eyes, well some deviantart pictures shows Mr. L has blue eyes, but if you really want him to have silver eyes then I'll have Luigi look in the mirror or something and realize the mask he wears gives him a silver eye color.**_

_**Anyway Luigi still doesn't have that 'Mr. L' attitude yet, but hopefully he'll get there soon before Nastasia becomes suspcious. Now whatever happen to the Goomba that betrayed him? And what about Bowser? How did he end up in that 8-bit world in the first place? All these questions will be revealed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of its characters, they belong to Nintendo, I only own Mouzchu (the name is based off of Pikachu in case you hadn't noticed) but I don't own his species.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Rescuing Bowser**_

How in the entire universe can one tell time around this place! It's always so dark here so when all the minions and Mouzchu said it was time to go to sleep I have to wonder if they all have watches or something.

"But where we going to sleep? Nastasia didn't give us those chamber rooms yet." I asked.

Mouzchu pointed at some of the brainwashed Koopas sleeping on the floor. "Well most new recruits would just sleep wherever."

"You've got to be kidding me! How can I sleep on this hard floor?" I sat down and sighed, "I guess it's not that much different from the mansion at least this floor is clean and not all dusty, then again it did have its own beds."

"You see that's your problem." Mouzchu sighed.

"What?" what's he talking about?

"I mean you're too nice Luigi. Even when you're forced to rough it you don't complain too much about it."

"Hey I complain."

"Yeah but not enough to really be the bad boy Mr.L."

"Okay first of all I never decided to be the 'bad boy' just a jerk, second it was _your_ idea I had nothing to do with that and last if I ever see Bowser or King Boo again I'll be sure to take notes on 'how to be evil' from them!"

After my little tirade there Mouzchu suddenly gave me a curious look and said, "You know maybe we should continue our investigation with the elite minions and the others who didn't get brainwashed and just jumped on board to save their own sanity."

I tighten my fist as I recalled a certain Goomba that betrayed me and I'm sure that 'Gary' would've done the same if he hadn't gotten brainwashed so suddenly.

"You see? Not ALL of them has been brainwashed into being mindless slaves. We can learn from them." the orange Squeeks said.

"I suppose if it'll help but for now… I'm exhausted after all that craziness today. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll wake up back home and this is all just a bad dream." I grumbled as I lay down on the hard floor.

"Yeah I always say that to myself whenever I sleep." Mouzchu sighed as he walked away probably to his own chamber room since he's not technically a new recruit so to speak even if he is still somewhat of a newbie or so he says anyway.

Honestly though I'm not sure what to make of him or my current situation. I wish Mario was here I'm just no good at these kinds of things. I mean every time I went undercover I get busted like the time I dressed as Princess Peach to trick Bowletta and Fawful I got busted pretty quick how is this going to be any better?

I turned on the floor and spotted a Goomba looking at another and I heard him say "Come on Gary don't you recognize me? It's me Goomical."

Wait that's the same rotten, cowardly Goomba that abandoned me, so his name is Goomical… I'll have to remember that.

As I turned over again I heard footsteps coming towards me and when I looked up I was surprised to see it was Goomical… what does he want?

"So you're that wimpy Luigi we held down that got brainwashed… boy you've sure changed a lot I barely recognized you. Too bad you've got nothing in that empty headed mind of yours other than to 'serve Count Bleck', this is boring."

I kept quiet but I really wanted to stomp on him, but this could be my chance to learn how to act like a jerk like this guy so I kept my anger down and studied his words and attitude.

"I wonder where did you get this attire? Whatever, I'm going to go find anybody with an actual brain." Goomical said as he stormed off.

This is going to be a long night… I think… I still can't figure out if it's night or day in this crazy colorless place.

* * *

_I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, to be honest I was surprised that it didn't take me long because after a few seconds of closing my eyes I opened them again to see I was in some kind of desert._

"_Just across this Yold Desert must be the Pure Heart I can sense it, let's hurry Mario." an unfamiliar voice spoke beside me and it sounded like a small woman… why did she call me 'Mario'?_

_Suddenly my mouth moved on its own and my voice sounded… like my bro. "Let's just hope we get to it in just one piece Tippi."_

_I can't move this body it's moving on its own and when it looked at the 'woman' I was shocked to see it was a rainbow little butterfly just fluttering right behind and next to 'me'._

"_**Luigi can you hear me?"**_

_Mario? Is that you? What's going on here?_

"_**Good you can hear my thoughts. Listen to me you're seeing exactly what I'm seeing right now. I sensed you were in my head don't ask me how I knew it was you I just did. Are you sleeping right now?"**_

_I guess I did since the last thing I remember was lying on the floor and closing my eyes._

"_**I guess whenever one of us are asleep we see what the other sees but if we're both asleep we probably would just talk to each other."**_

_Doesn't make much sense but I guess it's our mental link._

"_**Right now I'm looking for these powerful source called the 'Pure Hearts' to save all the dimensions from total destruction."**_

_The universe is in danger?_

"_**Yeah, Count Bleck created the Chaos Heart and it's trying to swallow the dimensions. You can't see it from here but there's a big purple vortex in the sky and once it gets big enough it'll eat up the world."**_

_That sounds horrible._

"_**Anyway Tippi is a Pixel and she's helping me along with another one that looks like a hand his name is Throeu. So what have you been doing?"**_

_I've met with an orange Squeeks by the name of Mouzchu, he managed to avoid brainwashing and he's been helping me trying to act like a cruel person, but it's not going so well, he said I was too nice._

"_**Yeah you have always been too nice Luigi, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get it."**_

_Watch out for that big dragon thing!_

"_**Whoa!"**_

_Suddenly Mario flipped and the entire world looked… bigger and spacious all of a sudden and Mario bypassed that dragon thing easily before flipping again and everything was back to normal._

"_**Surprised? It's a new power I like to call '3D Flip'. It helps find hidden items and secret passageways."**_

_Wow, that's pretty cool bro._

"_**Hmm… while you're here Luigi you could just watch what I'm doing until your body wakes up. Maybe you could pick up a thing or two."**_

_Sure thing bro, it'll be nice to know what you're doing._

_So I just watched while Mario, my bro, made it to the ruins and had to use his 3D Flip to avoid a lot of trouble and finding secret passageways with Tippi giving him advice and using Throeu to pick things up and throw them._

_Then he made it outside the desert again and as he walked a voice came out of nowhere._

"_Don't think yer gonna get fer now. Ye'll 'ave to deal with O'Chunks first!"_

_A muscle like guy with a very… interesting face and by interesting I mean dopey and a beard._

_O'Chunks… he really is more brains then brawns and just when Mario my bro was about to attack him everything turned black._

_What's going on? Ah! Someone's sh-sh-shaking m-me!_

* * *

"Hey come on get up!"

"Urgh!" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see who's the jerk that dragged me out of my bro's battle and woke me up.

"What is it?" I snapped feeling much too grumpy to be nice right now.

"Whoa… you didn't say 'Hail Bleck' does that mean you still have your own mind?" that voice… it's Goomical!

"That's strange usually when Nastasia brainwashes someone they become total zombies." another voice said.

"But sometimes one rare occasion someone may retain a personality of course that's not to say it'll be the same one they use to have."

I actually couldn't believe I snapped at someone, but I am not a morning person (if it is morning) and I was anxious to see how my brother's battle turned out with that O'Chunks fellow. I wonder why that traitor woke me up…

I couldn't help but glare at the Goomba and he actually flinched a bit and said, "No kidding it's like he got a total personality chance he was such a wimp before."

I then took notice of the others that are behind him: a Paratroopa, a Koopatrol and a Hammerbro. I'm guessing these guys weren't brainwashed, they must've joined willingly.

"So dude do you have your own mind or what?" the Paratroopa demanded.

Okay this might be my chance to act like the cruel and evil jerk I've been practicing on that and I'm still grumpy.

"I have my mind and you guys got some nerve waking me up like that." I just spoke what was on my mind and it seems to have worked.

"So Spike was right, you still have your own mind after all." The Hammerbro said.

The Koopatrol, or Spike, said, "I knew it."

I looked around to see the other minions were still sleeping so I guess it's not quite morning yet. "That's all dandy and all but I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, we could use your help." Goomical, the traitor, said suddenly.

I glared at him again, "What do you want now?"

"Parascope saw Bowser unconscious before Nastasia found him, he managed to get her attention away from him by 'willingly join' but if we don't get him and our hides out of here soon she'll find him." Spike explained and I'm guessing Parascope is the Paratroopa.

So Bowser_ is_ here, but what about Princess Peach?

"We were hoping someone could help us get out of this place." Parascope said.

"Hanna said she may know of a way but it's tricky." Goomical said and Hanna must be the Hammerbro… that's a girl… I guess she's more of a Hammersis.

"Yeah if we could just get one of the elite minions to transport us to another dimension... but it's risky because we have to do it inconspicuously." she said.

"And why do you need my help? I'm loyal to Count Bleck unlike all of you." I lied about that last part because I don't want anyone, including them, to be suspicious.

"We know, but we figure since you still have your own mind nobody would suspect us of trying to escape." Parascope said.

I get the feeling these guys aren't very smart at all. I would've slapped my face if I could without seeming crazy. Well I might as well help them and Bowser, it may be a good experience for me and a chance to test my acting skills.

"Very well, where is Bowser?" I asked.

"Come follow me but don't wake the others so be very quiet." Parascope said gesturing to follow him.

So well all quietly followed Parascope out of the Training Room and into the dark hallways… this whole place is dark. We still had to be quiet just in case there are some minions patrolling around.

The Paratroopa finally opened the door into another room and there's Bowser unconscious. I wonder how long he's been out?

"Here he is and he's been sleeping ever since… I don't know how to wake the Grouchiness up." Parascope sighed as he landed on top of Bowser's belly… I would've laughed if I wasn't trying to keep up the 'cold demeanor'.

"We've all been trying but King Bowser is a very heavy sleeper an army of Bob-ombs couldn't wake the Laziness up." Spike grumbled obviously already tried waking up Bowser but failed. If I had known sooner Bowser was a heavy sleeper I'd tell Mario to save Princess Peach when he was asleep and he would never be the wiser.

"We had to hide King Bowser in this room since the minions don't come in here very often. When that woman with the hypnotic powers caught us she told us we had a choice; either serve this Count Bleck willingly or be brainwashed like the rest of them. Of course we are still loyal to King Bowser, but we had to pretend to join willingly so we wouldn't lose our minds and personalities and vowed to escape somehow." Hanna explained.

Goomical nodded, "Gary and I were going to do the same but we couldn't find King Bowser or you guys then we bumped into the Green Guy and convinced him to help us, but we hit a dead end and poor Gary was brainwashed before we got a choice."

I see… so Goomical wasn't really betraying Bowser after all he only did it so save his own mind… but I was still pretty sour that he just left me like that in the dust.

Goomical, as if reading my mind, turned to me, "So yeah… I don't know if you remember but… I'm sorry for betraying you like that, but it was a necessary sacrifice."

How funny that the 'bad guys' are apologizing. I sighed as I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge. "Doesn't matter let's just get you and this big guy out of here before Nastasia finds you."

"Nas…tasia? Oh so that's her name." Hanna said with a nod. Apparently Nastasia didn't bother telling them her name since when she usually brainwash someone she implants her name into their head like she did with me.

"So do any of you know how to get out of this place?" I asked.

"Not really we were hoping you'd know since you're part of the brainwashed minions." Goomical said.

This time I did slap my forehead. "Look just because I'm a 'minion' does not magically give me dimension teleportation powers!" if it did I'd be out of here.

"Well what good are you then?" Spike grumbled.

I groaned as I said, "Look maybe one of the elite minions could do that, maybe you can get one them to get you and your precious king's hide out of here."

"We would if we could genius but there's no way we're getting anywhere near those dangerous guys! They'd rip us apart!" Parascope said.

"Maybe we could trick them?" Hanna suggested.

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere said, "So you want to get out of here."

That startled me but I recognized that voice. "Mouzchu?"

Yes indeed it's the little orange Squeeks who has been helping me… I didn't even know he was awake let alone followed us here.

Mouzchu winked at me before glaring at the 'baddies'. "Well tough luck the only way to get out of this place is to teleport out of here with either the elites, Nastasia, Count Bleck himself or use your own dimension traveling skills. If you don't have that you're basically screwed."

"But… how will we get out of here?" Parascope asked desperately.

"Simple, all you need to do is to be sneaky and trick someone that has that ability to take you to another dimension and you'll be as free as birds." Mouzchu said with confidence.

"But if it were really that simple we'd be out of here a long time ago!" Spike hissed.

"Besides even if we could get in spitting distant of them wouldn't they suspect someone was nearby?" Goomical had some logic at least.

"That's true, I said it was simple not easy. However, maybe it can be done if we play our cards right." Mouzchu said as if confident it would work… what's he planning?

"Mario… jumpsalot… Princess… love darling… Mario… foils my plans…" Bowser grumbled in his sleep.

Huh… Jumpsalot… you know that may be a funny nickname if a villain actually called my bro that.

"Just make sure you're strong enough to lift the guy-who-gets-foiled-all-the-time-by-red-guy-with-the-mustache." Mouzchu grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle at what he just called Bowser, that's just clever.

"So I take it you have a plan Little Mouser?" Hanna asked curiously.

Mouzchu nodded, "Babe, you're talking to someone who's had years worth experience in sneaky and tricks. Mr. L, you're going to need to help too if you want to get these goons and their turtle-dragon out of here."

"Uh sure… but didn't you want to get out of here too?" I asked remembering what he said when we first met.

"I do yes… but I have my reasons for staying longer. I'll tell you later, but for now we've got work to do."

I can't believe I'm doing this… you ask what am I doing? Oh you'll see soon. Right now we're waiting for Mimi, apparently Dimentio just talked to the big bad Count Bleck about what was in her diary and now she's so embarrassed she's ready to strangle someone and by someone I mean the poor brainwashed minions to vent her frustrations.

"Here she comes, get ready Mr. L and remember what I said." Mouzchu said quickly to me before hiding.

I gulped… why me?

"That Dimentio! I can't believe he just told the Count about my wish of being surrounded by cute lifeguards!" the loud girl's voice shouted across the hallways.

Mimi stomped down the hallway but then stopped when she saw me just standing outside the Training Room. I was very nervous but did my best to keep my cool.

"Oh it's you again. Outta my way I got some anger to release." she snapped.

I was surprised she didn't try to vent it out on me. I took a breath and ready to plunge in, "Uh… eh… sorry about that young girl, but I was wondering if you could show me how to teleport into different dimensions…"

"Oy! Mr. L! Don't sound so nervous! Act like a bad boy!" Mouzchu hissed at me and if I could I would kick him to shut him up.

"Sorry but I only do that when I want to and I don't right now." Mimi said.

"But isn't there anyway someone could show me?" I asked.

"O'Chunks wouldn't mind showing off but he's still learning. Dimentio may show you since he is 'The Pleaser of Crowds' or whatever… ugh… Dimentio… I need to find a better hiding spot for my diary." Mimi grumbled as she walked away. Huh… I guess talking to her helped calmed her down at least a little bit.

"Well she wasn't much help." Parascope grumbled.

"Not much, but she did mention that Dimentio fellow would be more than happy showing it off and we can use that chance to get out of this gloomy place." Goomical suggested.

"Dimentio? Are you crazy? That jester is insane and intelligent he wouldn't fall for such a simple trick!" Mouzchu said quickly and nervously.

"Not to mention creepy." Hanna shivered… I'm guessing she had seen him before.

"Still he may be our best chance of getting Bowser and our shells out of here." Spike said.

I've seen Mimi and I've seen O'Chunks from Mario's side of the link, but I still haven't seen Dimentio… I wonder what he looks like…

"Dimentio isn't someone you could fool so easily. If Mr. L here had more confident and turned up the charm we could've had Mimi show off her dimension powers and you'd be out of here." Mouzchu sighed and I glared at him.

"Sorry if I'm not the 'bad boy' you hoped for me to be but I didn't plan on being one!" I snapped annoyed at his constant 'bad boy' whine.

"Still he may be our only hope." Parascope insisted.

"But we don't even know when or if he'll come here." Mouzchu said.

Suddenly as if on cue a light and calm voice spoke from the hallway, "I wonder if Mimi's found a new hiding spot for that diary? She knows I can always find it like how a bloodhound always finds the scent."

Mouzchu and Hanna both gasped, "That's Dimentio's voice!"

"Well… isn't that just good timing." I smiled nervously.

"Now's our chance." Spike said.

"I already told you that he's not someone you can trick easily and besides we didn't plan for this!" Mouzchu hissed at the Koopatrol.

"Well you guys better make up your minds because here he comes." I said quietly as his voice got louder.

"Now I wonder who are the new recruits Nastasia had taken in this time?"

We didn't have any more time to hide or doubts we just stood there and waited until we saw… what looks like a floating purple and yellow jester with a black and white mask… and black and yellow eyes… with floating black hands… Hanna's right he _is_ creepy.

When the floating creepy jester, whom I presume to be Dimentio, saw us he floated down until his feet touched the ground and studied us for a second with that… insane smile… I can't help but sense a lot of sinister aura from him.

"Hmm… ah yes you must be the new recruits. You, tall black and green one and orange little rodent are ones I've never seen around here, I am as excited as a bird watcher finding a new and rare bird." Dimentio spoke meaning me and Mouzchu… obviously since we're the only ones of our kind here.

All of us were too nervous to speak not really sure how we're going to get Dimentio to use his dimension teleportation technique thingy.

"Is there something on your mind? I can tell something's bothering you like an anxiety of a tornado." it's like he can read our minds!

"Uh… well… we heard Mimi called you 'The Pleaser of Crowds'?" I dared to speak finally.

Suddenly it's as if someone just presented him the best gift in the world because Dimentio began to smile even more insanely and raised his two floating hands. "Ah I am not one to disappoint. Yes I am Dimentio, Master of Dimensions and Pleaser of Crowds, is there something you wanted to see?"

Mouzchu finally decided to take a chance as well, "Could you show us how to teleport to different dimensions?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, new recruits and rookie minions are not usually allowed to leave this dimension until they've proven themselves. However, I suppose it couldn't hurt to show you just this once." Dimentio said… and I couldn't help but see a knowing look in his… creepy yellow and black glowing eyes… something tells me he knows.

Hanna was also suspicious, but Spike, Parascope and Goomical already went to fetch their unconscious king.

Dimentio noticed the Hammerbro…er… Hammersis. "Well if it isn't the Hammersis."

Hanna gulped as she backed away.

I was surprised to see Goomical, Spike and Parascope carrying the large Bowser over to us. Dimentio knew they were there yet he completely ignored them as he floated again that smile never leaving his face… mask… whatever.

"Now here's a little demonstration watch closely because I am only doing this once. With a little bit of magic and…" Dimentio snapped his finger and suddenly Hanna, Goomical, Parascope, Spike and the unconscious Bowser disappeared with a small shockwave. Only me, Mouzchu and Dimentio remained in the dark hallway.

"You're off to a new dimension." Dimentio finished his previous sentence.

"Where'd they go?" I interrogated.

Dimentio gave me that really creepy smile and said, "Oh I wouldn't worry about them, in fact I've sent them to an 8-bit world that I'm sure the big Koopa King would enjoy. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a diary to find... but Mr. L, if you do come up in the ranks, I'm sure you'll make a very fine addition. Ciao!" he disappeared.

"How did he know my name… well the name Nastasia gave me?" I asked.

Mouzchu sighed, "He has his ways… and we were sure lucky. Dimentio knew all along yet he decided to help us for some reason."

"That's good right?" I looked at the worried orange Squeeks.

Mouzchu scratched his ears and said, "Maybe, maybe not, Dimentio seems to be the type to never to do something without reason, we better watch our step Luigi, otherwise we may end up having our games end or lose our sense of self."

I nodded, "I agree."

Mouzchu opened the doors back into the Training Room, "In the meantime we better get prepared for Nastasia's meeting, she'll arrive soon so we better get into training before she sees us."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Author: The game never showed us how Bowser ended up in Chapter 3's world so I decided to explain it myself. Thought it'd be interesting to have Luigi trying to help him and a few of his escaped baddies and it shows a little bit of Dimentio here.**_

_**A little sneak peek on the next chapter will show 'Brobot's' origin, and Mouzchu's real intentions and reasons for being in Castle Bleck and pretending to be brainwashed, I'm going to have a lot of fun with that. See ya'll next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Low Rank Missions

_**Author: Hello everyone and welcome! Today I've finally managed to snag a character to talk with me on the Author Notes... uh... he's a bit shy. Get out here!**_

_**?: But there's so many people... I don't know if I can do this... this is too nerve wracking.**_

_**Author: You'll be fine just come on out and talk it's no big deal.**_

_**?: Uh... um... alright.**_

_**Author: I introduce to you Luigi Mario, currently undercover as Mr. L in the story!**_

_**Luigi: H-hey s-so... um... h-how's everyone in the world doing?**_

_**Author: So Luigi do you think you'll be able to act like the bad boy Mr. L?**_

_**Luigi: Uh well... I'm not sure... it hasn't bee going so well.**_

_**Author: You just need some encouragement. Now this chapter mostly shows the missions low ranks and new rookies take on in Castle Bleck, they are not allowed to leave the dimension or go far from the castle.**_

_**Luigi: Wouldn't that make the story boring?**_

_**Author: That depends on who's writing it and on the reader's point of view. It does show what will become important and relavent later so don't complain plus it's pretty funny. Alright Luigi do the disclaimer.**_

_**Luigi: Alright... um... DarkFoxKit does not own Mario, my bro, or me or anyone basically except Mouzchu, they all belong to Nintendo... did I do it right?**_

_**Author: You did fine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Low Rank Missions**_

Mouzchu was right, the moment we ran back into the Training Room Nastasia walked in and cleared her throat before calling us, "Alright attention everyone! It's time for the meeting!" I noticed she has a Hammerbro and three Koopa Troopas with her… so we weren't the last ones after all.

All of us stood in a line in front of her waiting to hear what she has to say. Mouzchu and I were more anxious since we still have our sense of self.

"Now today I'd like to inform you all that Princess Peach had somehow got away, but that will not put a damper on the dear Count's plans."

I gave a small smile, at least I know the Princess is safe.

"But now I will assign each of you your chamber rooms for the time being and give you your missions for the day."

I wonder what she means by 'missions' I doubt they'd let us leave the castle since we're 'low ranks' right now.

Each species had their own groups, like all Goombas share the same chamber rooms for example. However, when she called out my 'name' she looked at me and said, "Mr. L you have your own room since you're the only one of your kind here, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I said in respect.

"And now I'll give each of you a list, one is directions to your chamber rooms and the other is the list of missions you are to perform. If you do a good job maybe you'll go up in the ranks, K? Good, now get going." Nastasia commanded and all of us said; "Yes ma'am." before she left.

Mouzchu smiled, "Well, well, you finally get your very own room Mr. L instead of staying in this dingy Training Room and sleeping on the hard floor."

"I just hope they have a bed that doesn't have spikes in it." I cringed as I remembered almost falling into plenty of those in Bowser's castle a few times.

"Oh don't worry about that they don't torture their minions… even if Mimi does. Now let's go see what your new room is like shall we?" Mouzchu said.

So now Mouzchu and I walked down the hallway looking for my new room with the numbers: 705.

"Ah here it is." I opened the door and to my surprise this room was a lot bigger than I thought. There was a big comfortable bed (no spikes thank the stars), a working bathroom with a bathtub and toilet and everything, even a closet.

"I'll have to admit I was expecting a dump." I said looking around in awe.

"Well make yourself at home Luigi and then we can have a look at those missions." Mouzchu said.

I looked at him, "But what about you? Don't you have missions of your own?"

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean we can't do it together, in fact Nastasia encourage the minions to work together. Now these missions are all in the castle so it'll probably just be chores or solve problems within the castle or something, nothing too hectic for us rookies."

"Alright." I sat on the bed and looked at the list of missions and sure enough all of them had something to do in the castle such as cleaning the floors or walls, find any annoying stragglers or critters running around, help prepare the elite minions to take on the heroes… wait, isn't that my brother? But it says heroes as in plural… does that mean there's more than one? I'll have to ask Mario about this later.

"Oh by the way you said earlier you had your reasons for staying, what are they? When we first met you were so eager to get out of here." I asked when I remembered what he said before Dimentio teleported Bowser and his four minions to another dimension somewhere.

The little orange Mouser sighed and said, "I have to be honest Luigi, but when I was captured it was no mistake as I have told you. Nastasia did try to brainwash me but luckily I had a little device with me that prevented her from taking away my sense of self. I was sent here as a spy but I wasn't sure who to trust, when I saw you and noticed you weren't like the others I talked to you to see if I was right and indeed I was. Still I was cautious so I only told you that I was some innocent bystander who got caught and just wanted to get out of here."

"So… you're a spy. Why have you been helping me?" I interrogated.

"Simple: you're a spy just like I am. We're in this together Luigi because you have the same reasons I have for being here and I could use an ally so why not? But we still have to work on your 'bad boy' act."

I grumbled… why does he keep insisting I should act like a 'bad boy'? That's _not_ what I want to be.

"Anyway let's start by waxing the castle's floor, gotta have that black shiny." Mouzchu winked.

"This could take a while." I grumbled I had cleaned the house before but waxing an entire castle?

"Oh don't worry I have a quicker and more fun way of doing it, trust me." he said slyly… why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?

I have waxed the floor in our house numerous times before but this is ridiculous! That crazy Mouser tied rags to my shoes and because it's so slippery it was like ice skating… which I'm not too good at!

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" I snapped at Mouzchu who was 'floor skating' beside me.

"Well it's fun and makes it a lot quicker. Now go skate on that floor over there Mr. L I'll take this side."

It's a good thing everyone else are mindless zombies otherwise they'll be laughing at us for sure.

Wobbling… oof! Fell on my face… stand up and try again. I remember Daisy trying to teach me but I kept falling on my face.

Alright this is stupid and now I just ran over three Koopas! Suddenly Mouzchu came sliding down the stairs and crashed right into me!

"Mamma Mia!" I shouted as both of us are now sliding across the slippery floor.

The next thing I knew we bowled over everybody and despite being mindless zombies I could've sworn I heard them yelling at us.

"How do you stop this thing?" I shouted at the orange Squeek on my head.

"I never knew you were so clumsy! Try falling on your face or something." Mouzchu suggested to me.

I glared up at him, "Yeah and maybe I'll break _your_ face! Going at this speed I'll be lucky to keep my teeth intact if I do that!"

"Well at least you've finally made a snappy comeback!"

"Only because of the situation we're in!"

"WAAAH!" we smashed right into a bucket of water someone was using to wash the windows! BLAH! Water splashed EVERYWHERE now I have to spit them all out… urgh… they're soapy!

"If we get out of this alive we're going to die from Nastasia!" I screamed seeing the huge chaos we're causing.

And with that I tripped and rolled over the floor… oooh now I'm dizzy.

"You see? We're still alive." Mouzchu chuckled nervously standing up after rolling on the floor.

"Not for long if Nastasia finds out what we did."

"ARGH! WHO DID THIS?" speaking of the brainwashing woman she just discovered our handiwork and isn't too happy about it.

"Well in a situation like this a man would confront the angry woman, but a mouse like me would rather tail it out of here while the going's good." Mouzchu said as he ran off.

"Hey! Don't you leave me like this!" I quickly ran after him even though I'm not technically a mouse I'm not a brave or foolish man either.

It's a good thing Nastasia never found out we did it all the other minions were too brainless to tell her who did it.

"Well while we're in hiding why don't we take on the next mission Mr. L?" Mouzchu said while taking a look at the list.

I glared at him, "Another mission for a chance to get killed."

"Oh don't be so negative. Come on, we could take this one: find any remaining stragglers or we could help the elite minions prepare for battle against your friends."

"And why would I want to do either of them?" I rolled my eyes like he was nuts which he probably is.

The orange little Mouser sighed and said, "You've got a long way to go before you can be a proper spy. It's simple; any stragglers we find we can help them escape or we could sabotage the elite minions so they won't stand a chance against the heroes."

Well… I feel stupid. I could feel my cheeks heating up and said, "Alright fine, let's take the stragglers one."

"There might not be any one else left in the castle besides us who aren't loyal to Count Bleck. We'd have a better chance at sabotaging their chances of making the Dark Prognosticus come true."

"Dark… Prognosticus?" where have I heard that before? Uh… oh yes, I think I remember hearing Nastasia saying that during the fake wedding.

"Oh, you don't know about it?"

"Well I heard Nastasia saying something about it but other than that not really." I said.

Mouzchu gave me a thoughtful look before answering, "Well it is said the Dark Prognosticus can read the future but nobody who's ever read it found happiness. It speaks that if a pure hearted princess marries an evil king it will create the very tool for erasing all existence. The tool is called the Chaos Heart."

I couldn't help but let out a gasp. "I take it you know of it?" Mouzchu noted.

I remember seeing a black heart… and that Count Bleck guy called it the 'Chaos Heart'.

"But I don't know everything about the Chaos Heart or the legend of the Dark Prognosticus, but I did know that it was happening which is why I was sent here in the first place." Mouzchu continued to explain.

"I see…"

"But enough about that let's go mess up some minions!"

"Uh… about that… is that really a good idea? Once they find out we sabotage them it'll be game over for the both of us!" I quickly said knowing my luck that's most likely to happen.

"They'll never find out especially since they think we're one of those mindless drones Nastasia created. Oh yeah, how good are you at mechanics?"

"I'd say about average, why do you ask?" I remember some of my board themes were factories basically in some of the Mario Party we had in the past few years, but I never could figure out why since I'm not really into factories or anything like that.

"This'll make things easier for us." the mischievous orange Squeek smirked with a glint in his eyes… oh boy, here we go again.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" I find myself on top of what appears to be an old rusted and worn down robot, it kind of looks like a kitty face.

"Don't be such a worry wart! Now act like Mr. L and use this wrench to open it!" I was left with very little time to react when Mouzchu tossed me a good size wrench that could knock me out cold if I hadn't caught it.

"How am I supposed to _act_ like Mr. L when I have no idea how _he_ should act?" I grumbled while unscrewing some bolts.

"I already told you! You've got to have attitude, cockiness, courage and a lot of selfishness as well!" Mouzchu called.

"So basically I should act like Bowser and Waluigi… great, just great… ugh…"

I finally got the bolts loose and opened up the machine. "This better work and if it doesn't… we'll be seeing what the Underwhere looks like soon."

Now if you're wondering why I'm on top of this rusted kitty robot Mouzchu got this crazy idea to use it clean the castle and to help sabotage the elite minions without them ever knowing it was us. I think he said this robot was stolen from the weird 8-bit dimension that creepy jester sent Bowser and his four minions to, but the reason for that is beyond me, this thing looks like it's been here for ages.

Of course because I'm only average at working on machines Mouzchu did have to help me but he made me do all the work, and every time I ask him to help all he says is: "A small Mouser like me can't possibly work on a big machine like that, you're doing fine on your own just follow my instructions." that's his way of saying 'I'm lazy so you do all the work for me.'

What I'm trying to do is to make it working and running again and to see what it can do. I think I see a lot of torn up wires and broken down gears… this could take a while.

Then I heard Mouzchu said, "Hey there's the ON/OFF button."

"Wait!" I screamed but he already pushed it and I fell out of the robot as it suddenly burst to life.

The robot was apparently still able to turn on even though it looks like it's about to fall apart. "Mouzchu turn it off! It's not ready to start running yet!"

"That's interesting I didn't think it'd be able to move around." Mouzchu said fascinated and completely ignoring me.

The catbot spoke in a much rusted voice, "MeOw! MaStEr FrAnCiS WaNtS HiS CaStLe ClEaN. HiGh-TeChNiCaL!"

"Waaah!" I quickly jumped out of the way when the rusted catbot suddenly began shooting lasers from its eyes and began scrubbing the floor with a rag.

"This is why I hate cats!" I heard Mouzchu grumble.

"And THIS is why you don't touch the ON/OFF switch on a broken robot!" I shouted at him before dodging another laser attack.

How do we shut this thing off when we can't get five feet without getting barbecued from it? Ugh…

"What's all the racket? Can't a girl get some sleep before her next big mission to take on the heroes?" Mimi's voice groaned… uh-oh, we must be close to her room.

"If Mimi catches us… SHUT IT OFF!" I yelled in panic.

"You're the mechanic! _You_ shut it off!" Mouzchu yelled beside me before jumped on my head to avoid another laser.

"You're the one who turned it on!"

"Well you're the one who fixed it!"

Gah! Arguing will get us nowhere! Mimi's coming out, we better do something and fast.

Alright here goes! I quickly crouched down and did my Super Jump and landed on the crazy robot cat. "MeOw! CiRcUTs NoT ReSpOnDiNg!"

Good that got it to stop shooting lasers at least. "Is that a cat outside?" Mimi shouted from inside the room.

Now I just have to get it out of here before the spoiled shape-shifter finds us.

"I aM ErRoR!" the cat bot shouted.

"Mouzchu help me out or we're going to have a double game over!"

"Okay!" Mouzchu crawled up on the robot.

"Quick chew that wire it'll cut the power." I pointed.

"Uh… this one?" he chewed on a wire but… it wasn't the right one because the cat bot only got LOUDER.

"MEOW! ALARM SYSTEM ON! LASERS FULL POWER! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! MEOW!"

"Alright that's it I'm coming out!" why she didn't come out sooner probably because she was lazy, but now we're toast.

With the cat bot going out of control it flung me inside its head and that's when I saw the control panels. This could be our best way out of here.

I quickly grabbed the controls and tried to steer but I kept crashing into walls! Ouch! How do you steer this thing? O-okay… this is left… no that's right… but if I go left I go right… AAARGH! I think Mouzchu chewed the direction wires for this thing or something!

Speaking of Mouzchu he's dangling on the cat bot's tail. Suddenly the cat bot slide across the floor that was just wax and both of us fell out… ouch.

"Ugh… I hate cats." Mouzchu moaned.

"This was _your_ idea!" I snapped.

"Who's making all that noise?" we heard Mimi shout from a distant, luckily we were far enough away from her that she couldn't see us.

"Alright now that we got this cat to shut up let's haul it back to my room." Mouzchu said as he stood up as if what just transpired three seconds ago never happened.

"Are you coo coo? We barely survived this feline robot's wrath!" I was NOT going through all that craziness again!

After all those crashing and bashing the cat bot was still surprisingly intact, must be sturdy metal or something but it doesn't look like it could run anytime soon.

"Well our plan to sabotage the elite minions will have to wait, for now let's complete a more… simpler mission." Mouzchu said sheepishly.

"Fine but how are we going to haul this thing back to your room?"

And now I find myself pushing this hunk of junk with the orange Squeek towards his room, luckily it wasn't very far and somehow we were able to fit it through the door.

"Whew… never again." I groaned my back is going to be aching in the morning… which reminds me.

"Mouzchu… how do you tell time in this place?" I asked.

Mouzchu chuckled and said, "Oh that's right I never told you did I? Look at the vortex sky out there."

Out the black window I see the swirling black vortex outside. "What about it?"

"See the way it's swirling sort of fast and slow and clockwise? That means it's noon. If it's swirling slow and clockwise it's morning and if it's fast but still clockwise it's evening. And once it starts swirling counterclockwise it's night, but the speed depends on how early or late it is like going slow is early and going fast is late." Mouzchu explained.

"I see… well that'll make it easier. So… what's our other mission?" I asked.

Mouzchu looked at the list and said, "Well we've already done most of the chores… hmm…"

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my head. _"Luigi, can you hear me?"_

I blinked… that sounded like Mario.

_"It is me Luigi."_

Oh, the link, are you sleeping now?

_"Yes, I just got the Pure Heart from Merlon's ancestor and you wouldn't believe who I met up today bro! Princess Peach fell from the sky and I had to get some Spicy Soup to wake her up. We filled her in on what's been going on and she insisted that she comes with us. I told her about you being our spy and she hopes you're okay."_

That's nice of her.

_"Anyway right now we're in the Inn to rest up a bit before we head on to the next world. We already found the Heart Pillar for the Pure Heart and it's leading us to the next dimension with the Pure Heart."_

I see, so you use these Heart Pillars for these Pure Hearts to find the other Pure Hearts.

_"So what have you been up to bro? Is that Mouzchu you told me about?"_

Yes he is and right now we're trying to do some missions… well they're more like chores. Anyway we were hoping to sabotage the elite minions before they try to fight with you.

_"I see…"_

Suddenly Mouzchu spoke up, "I know what we can do!"

"What?" I asked feeling Mario watching with my eyes.

"We can still sabotage one of the elite minions before they go after your friends, but we'll have to be sneaky."

"Alright I'm listening."

_"Oh this should be good."_

You know how I say I'm the cautious one? Well I'm throwing that out of the window right now… why you ask? Because here I am in front of the temper tantrum Mimi's door about to talk to her about her mission, this is reckless because she's in a bad mood and wouldn't hesitate to punch me in the face if I say the wrong things… Mamma Mia.

"Now remember the plan Mr. L and do it right this time." Mouzchu whispered to me before hiding behind the wall… I wish I was a Mouser or a Squeek. I grumbled as I knocked on her door and braced myself for the yelling.

When she opened the door she blinked when she noticed me and said, "Golly I didn't think someone Nessi hypnotized would be intelligent enough to knock on the door. My ears hurt from all that loud screeching earlier and I complained about it with the Count and he was nice enough to let me go on a mission to stop those mean heroes and I'm getting ready, so what do you want? You can make a proper conversation right?"

_"So this is Mimi. Hurry say something Luigi she looks like she's about to close the door."_ I heard Mario say quickly in my head.

"Of course I can remember? I spoke with you about dimension powers?"

"Oh yes I guess I forgot."

"Anyway I heard you were going to go face the heroes and I thought you could… use… some… help?" I was getting nervous and slowed down there.

_"Come on Luigi you can do better than that."_

You know I'm not good at this, especially to a spoiled girl like her!

Mimi looked as though she was about to reject the offer but then suddenly she gave a mischievous grin… I'm not liking that look.

"Actually maybe you can be of some use, perhaps you could give me some useful tips and… help me sabotage those mean heroes." she said as she suddenly just grabbed my arms and pulled me in her room… now I'm worried.

"So the Count wants me to go into Merlee's mansion to cut off the heroes from finding the Pure Heart there, but I can't decide what to wear!" Mimi said suddenly as she showed me a closet full of different dresses and clothes that I was almost buried alive! Jeez how much clothes does one little girl need?

_"Wow… it makes me thankful that Princess Peach only likes pink dress."_ I could hear my brother chuckling in my head.

One dress caught my eyes though and it looks like a maid's dress…

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking bro?"_

If you're thinking that she should be a 'maid' then yes, maybe it'll make it easy for you and Princess Peach to trick _her_.

"Mimi have you uh… decided what you're… going to do to… uh… stop the heroes?" I asked trying to find the right words without seeming too nice but it wasn't working so well.

"You sound so nervous. Anyway I have an idea of being a banker, but I'm not sure if it'll work so well."

"You could pretend to be a maid that'll throw off the heroes for sure." I suggested.

"A maid? Me? Uh… hmm… that doesn't sound half bad, golly you're pretty smart. Yes, this might just work."

Whew I can breathe easy now she seems to like that idea.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing in this Merlee's mansion?" I asked trying to sound curious.

"Well I'm hoping to trap those heroes but if that should fail I've got a much better idea. I'm going to use my wonderful curse to force them into eternal labor, that'll stop them for sure." she said mischievously as she held up a rather ugly looking purple vase.

"I just have to tempt them is all."

_"This sounds interesting alright."_

Forcing you into labor sounds interesting?

_"Don't worry little bro."_

With you I always worry bro, but I know nothing can keep you down for long.

_"I'm not sure if that's a compliment but I'll take it as that."_

"Well now I think I'm just about ready." Mimi said excitedly as she twirled around.

"Alright, I'll just be on my way now." I said as I made my way to the door.

She seems to be so busy with looking herself in the mirror she probably forgot about me… like everyone else.

_"Aw don't be like that bro."_

No it's okay Mario, but I better report this to Mouzchu now.

As soon as I walked out of Mimi's room I didn't see my Squeek partner instead I see Natasia and that O'Chunks fellow. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there watching them… where did Mouzchu run off to?

"I'm tellin' ya lass that 'ero is cheatin' usin' that hand thing pickin' and throwin' me when he shouldn't!" O'Chunks complained.

"Yeah that's nice and all O'Chunks but you still failed to stop them from getting the Pure Heart and as punishment you are to write a 1000 words essay about what you did wrong, K?"

Wow she can be harsh. O'Chunks appeared to be in shock.

_"I don't blame him I would be to having to write 1000 words on a failure."_ I heard my bro say in my head.

"Aw come on lass that's a bit 'arsh wouldn't ye say?"

"You failed you get punished." then suddenly she turned and looked at me which made me nervous, if it weren't for my bro telling me to calm down I would've had a panic attack here.

"Now you seem to be doing a fine job Mr. L. You have completed your missions admirably; we award that kind of work around here. You may be new but you show potential. Keep this up and you'll be promoted in less than a week, understand? Good. I will report back to Count Bleck now." … huh? What just happened? She just… complimented my apparently 'good work' and just walked away…

Wait… I didn't do any 'good' work I nearly destroyed the castle with that stupid rag skating and a malfunctioning, maid cat bot!

Mario… hey bro… are you still there?

_"Oh sorry bro, I think it's time for me to wake up now. I guess we better go find the next Pure Heart and get ready for Mimi. I'll talk with you later bro."_

And with that Mario's presences disappeared and I felt… lonely.

Suddenly a voice broke me out of my lonely daydream. "Ah, I see you've been working hard and only on the second day like a peasant trying so hard to impress the queen."

I blinked and looked around confused until that creepy Dimentio appeared just in front of me… whoa! I actually jumped back.

"W-w-what do you want?" I stuttered on instinct.

Dimentio's discolored glowing eyes were staring right at me… he's really creepy I just can't say that enough.

"Me? Ah, ha, ha, not much per say Mr. L, however I couldn't help but watch your performance with little Mimi in there. As the cat craves mice and fish, the girl can't live without her fashion attires. I must say I am impressed as a curious monkey in a factory, Mimi is the type of girl who is very picky and you impressed her with your maid idea, well done indeed Mr. L."

"Uh… sure…" I said trying to back away and try to get out of his range and find where the mushroom Mouzchu went.

"I can tell you and that orange little Mouser are no ordinary 'minions', but don't mind lil' ol' me just keep doing what you're doing and I look forward to what you do like an anticipating child awaiting for his favorite video game. Until then, Mr. L, ciao!" and with a snap of his finger and the creepy floating jester vanished.

"What was that about?"

"Luigi are you okay?" oh that's Mouzchu, good he's still here.

"Mouzchu where were you?"

"Hiding, I wasn't going anywhere near that creepy Dimentio. Looks like you're still in one piece but Dimentio seems… interested in you and that's never a good sign."

This only made me more nervous than I already am! "That's not exactly reassuring Mouzchu."

"Sorry but I was just warning you. Dimentio can turn invisible so you have to watch what you do and say he can use that power to spy on others."

"I see…"

"Well in the meantime it seems Nastasia thinks we're working our tails off for her and she seems to be impressed."

"I've noticed but all we did was make a mess everywhere." so it begs the question where did Nastasia get the idea I was doing very well and only on my second day here?

"You can thank me for that. She may have powerful hypnotic powers but she is easily impressed when it comes to supposed brainwash minions seeing how most if not all of them don't have much of a personality or the will to work hard just average. I may have told her our newest recruit Mr. L, that's you, have been working hard and the reason why the castle look so shiny is because of you and you are currently helping prepare the elites for the heroes."

"You're very slick Mouzchu." I winked.

"Yes, when you've been a spy for as long as I have you learn to be stealthy and slick. I have much to teach you, Mr. L, but remember what I said to be careful around Dimentio you never know what that insane jester has up his… nonexistent sleeves."

Mouzchu doesn't have a good feeling about Dimentio and neither do I… Mario, bro, I hope you and Princess Peach will be able to fight back him when he comes your way. I'll do my best to gain any information that'll help but I still need to work on my attitude…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author: So now you know Mouzchu is a spy.**_

_**Luigi: So much for innocence.**_

_**Author: Things are getting interesting wouldn't you say?**_

_**Luigi: I wish Dimentio would leave me alone.**_

_**Author: Aw, are you scared?**_

_**Luigi: Oh no Dimentio is a good friend of mine, we chat all day and play Luigi's Mansion... OF COURSE I'M SCARED OF HIM! He's creepy!**_

_**Author: Well no need to get your overalls in a bunch. The cat robot was a bit random but it's a good start for a decent weapon later and it's from Francis's Fort in Bitland in Chapter 3 in case you didn't know already.**_

_**Luigi: Please don't tell me I'm actually going to build that thing into a giant head of mine and call it something as ridiculous as 'Brobot'.**_

_**Author:...**_

_**Luigi: Oh-no...**_

_**Author: Er... a-anyway that's all for now so leave a review and have a nice day! Oh yeah, if you guys got an suggestions please tell me either by PM or review, but I would prefer it if you told me through PM, ciao.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Troubles

_**Author: Okay this chapter may be a bit out there, but I couldn't think of anything better at the moment.**_

_**Luigi: Why do you fangirls always drag me into trouble?**_

_**Author: I'm not a fangirl!**_

_**Luigi: Well you're a fan and you're a girl, need I say more?**_

_**Author: Point taken, but I don't jump into the story and annoy you to heck like most of them do.**_

_**Luigi: And why am I still here? Why didn't you drag Mouzchu up here? He's your OC character!**_

_**Author: Because people know and like you more. Besides, it was easier to get you up here than that little mouse. Okay, enough of this chit-chat, time for disclaimer!**_

_**Luigi: *sigh* DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone here, just the OC, the rest belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Girl Troubles**_

It's been a few days since I was taken to Castle Bleck, not much to say but that I just did the 'missions' by cleaning the castles and spying on what the elites are up to now and then, but I hadn't been able to communicate with my bro through the dreams lately and I'm getting worried.

After we finish these chores missions I would go to Mouzchu's room to help fix up that cat bot that broke down but we're remodeling it.

As I was walking by another room I heard someone talking… it sounds like Mimi and she sounds worried. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but… well I'm a spy now so if I don't I could be missing a great opportunity to help my bro and Princess Peach… also I'm curious.

"I already told you that Jessica is coming over and if I'm not here she'll go through my stuff and anything to blackmail me and she's worse than Dimentio at least he doesn't spill my most embarrassing secrets to everyone only the mildly embarrassing ones."

"I hear you Mimikins but the Count already ordered you to stop the heroes at Merlee's Mansion and Mr. L already helped you with your outfit and ideas and you have to leave by tomorrow morning before the heroes get there." an unfamiliar voice said… another girl? Did Mimi bring her here? I wouldn't be surprised most teenage girls like her likes to invite friends over even in a dark evil castle.

"But you know Jessica just loves to taunt me ever since middle school and this would've been my perfect chance to get back at her for those years of misery and torture from her and the popular group but alas I must do what the Count and Nessi want of me or I'll get demoted." I heard Mimi complain.

"Yes I know, I was there and she tortured me too Mimikins, but you've got nothing to worry about, that's why you brought me here, didn't you? To guard your room from her and her posy intruders. You just go out and deal with the heroes."

"Thanks Mishi you're such a great friend, and get some help if you could. Well I better get some beauty sleep before the big day tomorrow."

"You rest easy Mimi." the other voice I believe is Mishi said.

I sighed as I walked away from the door when they said nothing else. So some spoiled popular girl is coming here tomorrow to taunt Mimi? Why would you come to a creepy castle just to taunt someone? Then again I'm sure Waluigi would do the same for me if he knew I was here. This Jessica sounds a lot like that sickly popular girl at my old school Mushroom High… ugh, that was a horrible childhood.

Enough about my past I need to focus I need to contact my brother again to see how he's doing but I'll figure that out later for now I'm going back to Mouzchu's room and help with the cat bot.

When I came into his room he greeted me, "Hey Lui- I mean Mr. L, how has your day been?"

"Well I think I found something interesting out." I said as I sat next to him.

"Oh do tell." the orange Squeek sure seems interested to know.

"I overheard Mimi talking to someone about a girl named Jessica coming over and I was thinking how and why they would be coming here."

"Well I guess Nastasia and Count Bleck allow their elite minions to have friends over so long as they don't make too much of a mess."

"But why would she invite that Jessica person if she hates her so much?"

"Rivalry my dear Luigi, it's a powerful thing, surely you have a rival once in your life?"

I thought of Waluigi and King Boo, Mario is more of a brother rivalry especially in sports and kart races.

"But she invited them on the same day she goes out to fight my brother and Princess Peach, that's a bit… odd."

"She probably already set the date before Count Bleck gave her the order and if she cancels it now she'll be treated as a coward and loser." Mouzchu explained.

"I guess that makes sense… but how do you know so much?"

"I'm a spy, information is what I do best, that and I have the same problem with Mowzrai, she thinks she's all that and it sickens me!" Mouzchu grumbled and I couldn't help but chuckle, guess almost everyone runs into that kind of problem in their life at school.

"By the way this robot, the same with your acting skills, is a working progress that needs a little jumpstart otherwise you're not going anywhere." Mouzchu said suddenly.

"I guess that's true but… what exactly can I do to act without suddenly chickening out?" I asked him. Throughout the days I've tried to act mean but I end up softening up too much and too fast every time I try.

"Anger… maybe that could be the answer." he smirked… I don't like that smirk.

"Anger?"

"Anger, bitterness and resent, those could be the key to bring out the Mr. L we need for this charade." Mouzchu said.

"I don't know if you notice but I'm not the type of person to hold a lot of anger, bitterness or resent…" now I'm looking right at you, "And I don't care what you people think I am _not_ bitter or resentful of my brother for being famous, he takes that pressure off me not hog it to himself." *insert fourth wall cracking here*

"Hey! Watch it before you totally break the fourth wall!" Mouzchu scolded me and I smiled skeptically.

"Uh… sorry about that, just had to make my point."

"Anyway… I think I can find a way to help with the working progress… maybe not for the cat bot just yet, but with your 'attitude'." Mouzchu grinned and winked.

"Oh boy… so what are you going to make me do?" I have an uneasy feeling about this.

Once again I find myself about to do something I KNOW I'm going to regret. I stood just outside Mimi's door and I got to say I am feeling very vexed right now. That stupid mouse is trying to get me killed…

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and hope Mimi doesn't kill me for waking her up from her beauty sleep.

But to my surprise Mimi didn't answer the door but a purple Yoshi with a red rose on its back spikes answered it. I could tell this Yoshi is female and probably about a teenager age.

"Oh? And who are you?" she asked me.

"Greetings, my name is… no wait, I have a better start. I am known as Mr. L!" I should slap myself that sounded so stupid!

"Well… you do look hot I'll admit but you seem to be missing… something. Aren't you the friend that helped Mimi earlier?" she thinks I'm hot? There's a first.

"Why yes I am, did she mention me?" I asked curiously although I did hear she mentioned my name earlier.

"Yes she did but I don't think you should disturb her because she has to get well rested to confront the heroes tomorrow and I have to stay here to help protect her room and most private things from an old enemy I guess you could say."

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" yes this is part of Mouzchu's crazy scheme and don't ask me how this is going to help because I have no idea.

The purple Yoshi's eyes widen and said, "You're really willing to help?"

"I've got spare time so why not?"

"Well that's good I'm going to need as much help as I can get. My name is Mishi by the way and I've been Mimi's friend since first grade, come on in but don't wake Mimi and I'll tell you everything about it."

The two of us sat on the couch while Mimi snoozed peacefully away on the bed… huh it looks like it's night already seeing the vortex is going counterclockwise.

Mishi began to explain, "You see Mimi and I are sort of outcasts in our old school. We were always known as dorks mostly because of Jessica and her posy keeps spreading false rumors about us or try to make us look bad or post embarrassing videos about us on YouTube or something. Mimi always tried her best to be part of the popular group but nothing she tried would work."

"When Mimi was new to the school she figured by getting a new cell phone she'll be part of the 'In-Crowd' instantly, unfortunately her parents were cheap and didn't buy her a cell phone but a diary instead, at first she was angry and disappointed but now she keeps that diary like a treasure and always writes in it."

Now I can see why she's an easy target for Dimentio.

"Anyway because she didn't have a cell phone she tried fashion to become part of the 'In-Crowd' but the other students soon found out she wears clothes from cheap stores like Mushroom-Mart or at a bargain sale and that didn't help her reputation one bit. The popular group always get their fancy clothes at the mall or something with the word 'sassy' in it and they are expensive as gold."

"But what does this have to do with Jessica trying to make her life miserable?" I asked wanting the Yoshi to get to the point.

"I'm getting there Mr. L. Now Mimi had to share a locker with the most popular girl in school: Jessica Kenzie. She's got 'perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect body and perfect fashion clothes' that wherever she goes people would just fall in love with her it was sickening. Jessica has a posy and her best friend is Wendy o Koopa, daughter of Bowser Koopa."

Oh my stars… I had no idea Wendy went to school… heh, no wonder she was so nasty she's part of the 'I'm-too-good-for-anyone' group.

"Jessica was inviting popular groups to her giant 'bashing party' or something like that and EVERYONE wanted to be invited including Mimi. Things got ugly when Jessica handed Mimi her invitation because Mimi thought a miracle happened and she somehow managed to get invited to the 'coolest party ever' but when she tried to open it Jessica snapped at her."

"She glared at Mimi and said 'Just what do you think you're doing?' Mimi was confused and said, 'Um… opening my invitation?' But Jessica was like, 'Excuse me? YOUR invitation? Like I would invite a loser like you! I was going to ask you to pass it to my friend Wendy Koopa and you had to go rip it open like a wild animal!' Mimi had became the laughing stalk and target ever since."

That's an interesting story… "But if that's the case why would Mimi bring her here?"

Mishi sighed and said, "After Count Bleck recruited her because of her shape-shifting powers she became one of the top elite minions and wanted to show off to Jessica and her posy, but the date they set up became the day Mimi had to go to fight with the heroes so she called me here to guard her room and precious things from that vicious girl but I am a bit worried about that Dimentio fellow."

"Same here, I wouldn't be surprised if he helped that Jessica and Wendy Koopa." I grumbled and cringed as I remembered that never-ending creepy smile that freaks me out even more than Fawful's did.

"Then you see my problem are you sure you still want to help? Things could get ugly and I wouldn't want a hot and hunky man like you get involved." Mishi smiled at me and I gulped.

"Uh… don't worry I always get mixed in with these kind of things." I said nervously… Mouzchu must've did a really good job with my outfit because now girls are calling me 'hot' and 'hunky' nobody, not even Daisy ever called me that. She called me 'cute' and 'loyal' but never 'hot' and 'hunky'.

"Oh a bad boy I see then this should make it interesting. Now you go ahead and get some sleep and meet me back here first thing in the morning before Jessica comes." Mishi said as I nodded.

I left the room and felt a bit… hot, not like a fever hot more like an embarrassed and what-just-happened hot. I can't believe I'm letting myself get involved with girl's cat fights and I still can't believe a YOSHI of all things called me hot and hunky! Although that little back story with Jessica and Mimi reminded me of that one time… ah forget it. I better get some sleep before tomorrow… I'm going to need an aspirin aren't I?

Why did I let Mouzchu talk me into these things? Mario use to always drag me into messes especially in that Beanbean Kingdom and the time we went into the past and met our baby selves and fought those aliens, not to mention those horrid mini-games in Mario Party… and now it's happening again with a Squeek this time! Ugh… just lay on my bed and sleep.

… What? Did you expect me to have another dream chat with my bro? Sorry not this time, hopefully I will be able to soon I miss him.

Anyway I awoke the next day due to Mouzchu jumping on my bed.

"Wake up Mr. L! That girl Jessica is here."

I grumbled as I sat up, "Alright, alright I'm going!"

But when I came out of the bathroom after cleaning up (I don't care how much in a hurry I am hygiene comes first) I noticed Mouzchu was still in my room.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh? You didn't know? I'm going to help you babysit that little monster… and maybe even give her a little scare." he smirked.

I get the feeling he has a more personal reason to 'help' but I'm not complaining because if I'm going down at least I'm taking him with me.

"Alright I hope you're prepared for this." I grumbled as we left my room and headed towards Mimi's.

Speaking of Mimi I saw her leaving her room with a nervous look on her face, "Mr. L and Masked Mouser you two better make sure that Jessica and her posy doesn't TOUCH ANYTHING in my room! Be sure to help Mishi anyway you can and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do not worry Mimi, we will not fail." Mouzchu saluted.

"Uh right, that girl won't know what hit her!" I meant to sound confident not like an eager soldier.

"Just be sure you don't get yourself too involved with them." Mimi said before she flipped and disappeared.

"Alright hurry you two come in." the purple Yoshis said and ushered us into the room.

"Now remember to look good, we want to guard Mimi's things and make sure we keep impress them so they don't think Mimi's… 'friends' are 'losers', not that you are of course." Mishi said with a chuckle.

I have a very bad feeling about this. Then there was a knock on the door and already I could feel the arrogance in the atmosphere and Mishi hadn't even open the door yet… why me?

"There heeeere." Mishi groaned as she walked to the door.

"I'm sooo pumped." Mouzchu chuckled sinisterly… I'm going to need to keep an eye on him.

As soon as the Yoshi opened the door I could swear I saw lightning flash just before the troublemakers stepped in. The first girl stepped in and she's a… Rex? Did Mimi go to dinosaur school or something? Yes the girl is a Rex and beside her is none other than Wendy Koopa! Oh boy she's going to kill me when she sees me and the rest are fancy teen Koopas with diamond or some kind of jewelry on their shells which is a bit too flashy in my opinion.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I don't like the way that Rex is looking at me… if she eats me I'm dead.

"Welcome Jessica, Wendy and your… group, this is Mimi's room, but would you like the tour of the castle?" Mishi said trying to keep professional but I could tell she was nervous and I know the 'popular group' can sense fear.

Wendy suddenly got up in my face… my reflex was to jump back and yelp but luckily I managed to stop myself just in time and she was… studying me… I wish she would stop! I hate being stared at.

"You look familiar… do I know you from somewhere?" she demanded.

Is she serious? She honestly can't tell who I am? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised since not many people bothered to remember my name let alone what I look like.

"No young Koopa, I don't believe we've met before." I said trying to sound emotionless but I think I sounded more like a gentleman… yeah those years of trying to act like a gentleman around girls engraved themselves in my subconsciousness.

"Well aren't you the handsome gentleman?" Wendy said… wait… did I hear her right? She just called me… 'handsome'? I think I'm going to faint… this can't be happening!

Now Rex is studying me and I'm feeling self-conscious right now.

"Hey there handsome what say you ditch that loser Mimi and go out with someone with a little more spunk? Say moi?" oh great now this Rex is FLIRTING WITH ME! Why are the reptiles falling for me now? Ugh…

"I told you, you look like a real bad boy and girls love that." Mouzchu winked at me and I could just stomp on his head right now for putting me into this situation.

"Alright that's enough! You're not here for a date you're here for the tour." Mishi snapped at them and thank goodness they backed off, my heart is about to beat out of my chest and Daisy would kill me if she saw these reptile girls all over me like this.

"Fine, whatever, as long as tall, dark and handsome is our tour guide." Rex winked at me… I think I lost feeling… why me?

"Sorry Mr. L is still new here so I'll have to show you around." Mishi snapped irritably… oh please don't tell me they're going to be in a cat… reptile fight for me…

"Way to go Mr. L you scored a lot of chicks." Mouzchu chuckled and I glared at him.

"I already have someone thank you very much." I growled at him.

What have I gotten myself into?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author: Yes, I had to put in the 'popular group' into the story. In case you didn't know Mimi's little school back story is based off of the 'Dork Diaries', while I reading that I thought of what Luigi would do in that situation.**_

_**Luigi: I would scream bloody murder and bolted out of there.**_

_**Author: You really would?**_

_**Luigi: Not really but I would be thinking it.**_

_**Author: Thought so. Anyway, people I need some ideas, it won't be until probably around Chapter 10 that the story progresses, because like I said it could've been a long time before Luigi/Mr. L became part of the elites and went on to take on Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser and Squirps and I'll need some ideas on how he progressed.**_

_**Luigi: In other words leave a review or PM her on what you think should happen to me... why am I saying that? I don't want them to help torture me! Especially Luigisgirlfriend and her stories of pure torture!**_

_**Author: You need to relax, I'm not going to make you bleed to death or anything. Although some advice from her and other Luigi fans could help.**_

_**Luigi: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU ARE INSANE!**_

_**Author: Luigi, that's not very nice.**_

_**Luigi: I'm sorry but I like to keep my sanity and my insides the way they're suppose to be.**_

_**Author: This is rated K+ so don't worry okay? Sheesh, I know he's paranoid but I could use some ideas.**_

_**Luigi: Mama Mia, why me?**_

_**Author: Ignore the crying green man in the cornor (and no I do not mean Link), please leave a review and have a nice day/night.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tour of Chaos

_**Author: Well alright here's another chapter, I didn't get many good ideas for this one so this may seem kind of rushed, but the next one will be better.**_

_**Luigi: Basically she just used random ideas for this.**_

_**Author: Keep quiet! You're still crying over the last chapter.**_

_**Luigi: Whatever, at least I didn't have to suffer that much in your story.**_

_**Author: You're just too negative, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Luigi: Fine, DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or Mario or anyone in anyway, just the OCs, the rest belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Tour of Chaos**_

If I ever decide to become a tour guide I'll be sure to punch myself five times a day for it.

Ok I'm not exactly a tour guide but with these girls all over me I might as well be.

"You're such a hunk, after this boring little tour how about you and I get to know each other a bit more?" Jessica the Rex said trapping me in a bear… or rather dino hug.

"No way, I think he should get to know me a bit more since I'm sure I knew someone who looked like him once." Wendy said trying to pull me into a crushing hug of her own.

"Alright that's enough! Mr. L is just here to help watch you not date you!" Mishi the purple Yoshi yelled at them and is our supposed tour guide, I guess Mimi already showed her around since she seems to know where to go.

"You know you're jealous little Yoshi." Jessica snickered but at least she let me go.

Mouzchu beside me seems to be chuckling… why isn't anyone going after him? Is it because he's short? Yeah most girls are shallow enough to dislike short people… even if he is a mouse and he's _suppose_ to be short.

The other Koopa girls were gossiping to each other saying things like; "I'll bet Jessica will get this hunk to fall for her before the end of the tour." "Mimi will be soooo jealous." "Speaking of Mimi where is that shape-shifting freak?" "Maybe she bailed out at the last second."

Guess they didn't know of the mission Mimi had to take… and since when did I become a chick magnet? This never happened before it's usually Mario who gets the girls… not that I mind and now I can appreciate it even more seeing how much trouble they're giving me and Wendy Koopa of all people… or Koopa is hugging me to death! If she ever found out my real identity… I'd be skin alive.

Mishi showed us around the black and white castle and I could tell the other girls were getting rather bored with the lack of colors but they were rather impressed by how big the place was. They were pretty impressed by the 'minions' here too but somehow I don't think they know they've been brainwashed.

Then came the dreaded part the tour: showing the rooms of the other elites. O'Chunks I'm not too worried about, it's Dimentio I'm scared of. He could be anywhere he wants with just a snap of a finger and he could use this as blackmail or something… wow I can't help but feel sorry for Mimi.

"This is O'Chunks' room, he's the brawns of the elites." Mishi explained.

But to our horror O'Chunks was singing… a bloody song about how 'great' Count Bleck was and it was causing ears to bleed.

The purple Yoshi quickly shut the door and smiled sheepishly at the group. I could tell Jessica had a triumphed smirk and her teeth weren't helping matters.

"Uh… he may never be a singer but he is strong… a-anyway the other room is… maybe we should skip it." Mishi said nervously knowing just as well I that walking into Dimentio's room with these girls is just _asking_ for mayhem.

"No, I would love to see this other fellow." Jessica smirked knowing that 'skipping' it means trouble and she really wanted trouble I could tell.

"What's wrong little Yoshi? Scared?" Wendy mocked.

"I have a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it. Everyone step away from the room and nobody gets whacked." Mouzchu… how and when did he get that giant hammer?

The Rex glared at the Squeek and said, "This is supposed to be a tour and we have the right to see this other elite's room."

"There are such things as forbidden rooms you know and this one in particular is one of them." Mouzchu argued back.

Before the argument could escalate a voice spoke out of thin air, "Now, now, it wouldn't be fair if you skipped _my_ room."

That voice sent a chill down my spine… yup, Dimentio was watching us and he made himself known when it looked like we weren't going into his room.

"Who's the weird floating clown?" Wendy questioned.

"I am Master of Dimension, pleaser of crows, I am Dimentio. Pleased to make your acquaintance young girls." Dimentio introduced and I have a feeling he enjoys doing that a lot.

"What do you want Dimentio?" I demanded hoping I could get these girls away from him before he says anything.

"Ah it's my good friend Mr. L, so I see you've taken into the tour business like a professional?" Dimentio said to me.

"Wait you're friends with this guy?" Jessica looked at me and at Dimentio.

"_Friends_ isn't what I could call us." I grumbled.

"Aw but I thought we were getting along quite nicely." Dimentio smirked and that sent a chill down my spine.

"You only talked to me, that's all." I retorted.

Mouzchu looked quite nervous not that I blame him as Dimentio really gives me the creeps and yet he acts like we're friends.

"Perhaps the girls need to be… entertained, like cats that want catnip." Dimentio said looking at the girls.

"You still have that mallet?" I asked Mouzchu knowing we may need it.

"Mishi confiscated it." Mouzchu pouted.

"How?"

"By eating it."

"Oh…" yeah Yoshis can eat just about anything and I do mean that literally; their stomachs are bottomless pits.

"You want to know about Mimi's embarrassing secrets? I got her diary right here." Dimentio said that made my blood run cold as he snapped his finger and an emerald book appeared on his floating hand.

"Oooh, open it!" Jessica demanded.

"Ah ha ha ha, not so fast now, if you want Mimi's diary you'll have to get it from me, like the predator who wants the prey you must chase first."

Oh great so now we have to play with the insane jester?

"Whoever gets the diary first gets to read it." Dimentio finished.

"Mr. L, Mouzchu if we hope to save Mimi's reputation we must get that diary back!" Mishi quickly said.

"This would be easier if she just burn her diary and never write another one again." Mouzchu grumbled and I think it's best I didn't tell him I write a diary myself back home… and sometimes I think my bro may have read it a few times but I'm probably just paranoid.

Wendy, Jessica and the mindless posy soon charged after the floating jester… somehow I don't think running after someone who can fly would work so well.

"What're we suppose to do?" Mishi cried.

"You're a Yoshi! Jump and flutter at him for Bleck's sake!" Mouzchu said to her.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that creepy clown you do it!" the purple Yoshi pointed at him.

"I can't jump as high as a Yoshi!"

I could but… like Mishi and Mouzchu I'd rather not get too close to Dimentio, still we have to do _something_. I wouldn't like it if someone stole my diary and read it to Wario and Waluigi especially.

"Mouzchu could the cat bot do anything yet?" I asked.

"Well it can fire lasers but that's just about it right now."

"That's not good enough." I grumbled.

Mishi walked up to me and said, "Are you… willing to get Mimi's diary back?"

"Yes."

"But why? I mean you're not exactly her friend are you?"

"Not really but I could sympathies with her since I went through the same thing myself when I was a kid." I sighed remembering my own days in middle and high school, they were brutal especially with Wario and Waluigi, it's only because of my brother that I survived it at all.

"Well in that case Mr. L I'll help, even though I'd rather not get near that weird jester, but perhaps if you're there with me I won't be so scared." the purple Yoshi winked.

"Wait, are you suggesting he should ride on you?" Mouzchu said surprised.

Mishi lowered herself, "Get on my back and try not to fall off."

"You're so lucky Mr. L." Mouzchu grumbled and I just grin sheepishly, I haven't ridden a Yoshi in quite a while.

I jumped onto Mishi's back and she stood up and took off. Mishi is really fast, but that's to be expected from a Yoshi and it felt so nostalgic riding on her, it reminded me so much of the time in Dinosaur Land…

No, no time to get lost in the past, I must focus. Mishi was able to run past the mindless Koopa posy and catching up with Jessica and Wendy, Dimentio is just up ahead.

Jessica and Wendy turned to us and were in shock… those faces were priceless, too bad I didn't bring a camera.

"What in the?" they both mouthed before we got ahead of them.

"Jump Mishi!" I shouted and she did indeed jump and began to flutter after Dimentio, who seemed a bit surprised at first but then smiled as if having fun in his own twisted way.

"So you're riding a Yoshi, how fitting, like how a cowboy rides on his trusted steed to chase after the outlaw." Dimentio smirked.

We were too far and Mishi landed on the ground again.

"He's too fast." Mishi grumbled.

"Don't give up try to get closer to him next time." I said as she nodded.

"MISHI! How dare you steal my man and let him get on your back! He could be riding me!" Jessica screamed and the last thing I want is to ride a Rex.

"What do you mean _your_ man? He's_ mine_! You already have Razor as your boyfriend!" Wendy snapped.

I gulped; those two are still fighting over me. I don't even want to know what will happen if they ever found out I'm in love with Daisy or worse… my real identity, I don't know about Jessica but Wendy would rip me apart.

Mishi soon dashed across the other minions and I soon realized just how chaotic this is turning out to be. Oh boy, why do I always in these troubling situations?

"If only I could fly…" Mishi sighed after jumping over the stairs but still no luck.

"If only we could shoot down Dimentio." I grumbled as I looked at my dark gray gloved hands. I remember I use to be able to use the Thunderhand back in the Beanbean Kingdom but I haven't used it ever since… I wonder if I still could?

It certainly would come in handy right now… let's see if I remember… it was like the feeling of static electricity and focusing it on my hand. Unfortunately I didn't have any more time to think as Mishi suddenly jumped.

Dimentio was just a hair above us and I did something reckless; I jumped off of Mishi's back and managed to hit one of his floating arms and he let go of the diary, but I didn't notice how high I jumped until I hit my head on the ceiling and blacked out.

* * *

_I heard a familiar sweet voice…_

_"What do you think Mario? Should we go in?"_

_"It's not like standing out here would get anything done."_

_Why am I outside somewhere and there's a huge mansion in front… oh wait, I must've been knocked out, this is my brother's body again._

_At least this mansion don't seem like it's haunted. Beside my bro are Princess Peach and that rainbow butterfly, Tippi I believe her name was, and some kind of… blue bomb with wings behind them… I wouldn't feel very safe to have a flying BOMB beside me._

"_**Hey bro it's been almost about a week since we last spoke."**__ Mario mentally spoke to me as they walked into the mansion._

"_Yeah I was getting worried about you bro."_

_Suddenly there was some kind of giant dog dinosaur creatures barking at them. Bro grabbed Princess Peach's hand and he did his 3D Flip and both of them went to the other dimension where everything is bigger and wider, they easily side-step those dino dog things… I think I heard Tippi calling them Gnips._

_Anyway bro flipped again and they went through the door and that's when we saw Mimi dressed in that maid outfit I suggested her._

"_Who's that young girl?" Princess Peach asked._

"_I think that's… actually we'll find out soon."I guess bro didn't want to give it away._

"_That girl… she seems suspicious." Tippi warned as they approached her._

_Mimi smiled sweetly at them and said, "Welcome to Merlee's mansion,I am her maid Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins, you may look around but do not touch anything. And listen; do NOT go to any other room than the one on the far right up the stairs! You are forbidden! Thank you and have a nice day."_

_Of course Mario, my bro, wouldn't listen to any warnings as he decided to check out every room, Princess Peach didn't really mind as she was just as curious as he was. There were some mushrooms but they only led to pitfall traps and I got to see Mario using the bomb pixel which I learned is named Boomer._

_Boomer exploded when that strange creature ate it… talk about a horrible indigestion. The room Mimi wanted them to go to was a trap where the ceiling had spikes and is trying to come down on them, but Mario grabbed Princess Peach's hand and used the 3D Flip and jumped on top of the ceiling as it slowly went back up._

_They found a key that led to the door where that giant Gnaw creature was tied up._

"_Are you sure you should just release that thing? What if it eats you and Princess Peach?" I warned as I'm always the cautious one._

"_**Don't worry bro I'll just flip us into the other dimension."**__ Ugh, like I said _I'm_ the cautious one._

_Well when they released the Gnaw Mario was ready to flip with Princess Peach but instead of trying to eat them the Gnaw went after Mimi instead, leaving them alone._

"_Huh, that's weird, why did it completely ignore us and went after Mimi?" Tippi asked._

_I kind of feel bad for Mimi because she's got us attacking her on one side and Jessica attacking her on the other._

"_Listen bro; Mimi can shape-shift from what I've heard but she also suffer at school from the popular group like I have." I started to say._

"_**I see… so that's why you felt bad for her, she reminds you of you. Just like those times when you and I were picked on by Wario and Waluigi all those years ago."**_

"_It's only a shame she's working for Count Bleck, she could've been an ally." I sighed._

My head really hurts… I felt someone shaking me.

* * *

"Hey man are you awake yet?"

"Stop that Mouzchu you're too loud." I grumbled as I sat up to see I've been lying on my bed.

"Good to have you back; you hit your head pretty hard on the ceiling but on the plus side Mishi was able to get Mimi's diary back and she carried you back your room. Jessica and Wendy are still out there looking for you and Dimentio though they didn't know we already retrieved it." Mouzchu smiled.

"Well that would explain the headache…"

"But that pretty reckless of you jumping from Mishi's back like that especially considering how high you jumped, just be glad Nastasia was too busy today otherwise she would chew you out for causing a mess in the castle."

Speaking of Mishi, the purple Yoshi opened the door and walked into my room holding Mimi's diary, "Hey Mr. L glad to see you've woken up and I have an idea on how to get Jessica and Wendy and their mindless posy out of here before they can cause any more trouble."

"Really? How?" both of us eagerly asked her.

Mishi then chuckled sinisterly and smirked, "Ever read creepypasta on the Internet? I know just the perfect thing to scare them out of here."

Did she say… creepy…pasta? I HATE THOSE THINGS I COULD NEVER SLEEP AT NIGHT AFTER READING ONE!

"No way! You can count me out!" I quickly said.

"Actually Mr. L you could be the perfect scare candidate for this." Mouzchu smirked at me… why do I always get myself into these messes? That Yoshi is crazy and this Mouser is no better.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: Yes I am now about to use a creepypasta, I just don't know which one.**_

_**Luigi: So now instead of getting scared I get to scare someone?**_

_**Author: Pretty much.**_

_**Luigi: BRING IT ON! It's about time I scare someone for a change!**_

_**Author: Glad to see you're so eager. You readers could help me decide what creepypasta myth I should use, be sure to give me the summary of it as I don't read all the creepypastas, just some of the Pokemon and Mario ones.**_

_**Luigi: If you don't give her any ideas she'll just choose the Tails Doll by default as, for some reason, is her favorite creepypasta.**_

_**Author: Well come on, it's TAILS Doll, that thing is cute and a bloody psychiotic killer. Anyway, hope you guys and girls are looking forward to more and be sure to give me suggestions, if not I'll choose my own.**_

_**Luigi: Oh, and instead of 'To be Continued' she's going to put 'End of Chapter' at the end of each chapter like a true Paper Mario fashion.**_

_**Author: I would think they'd know that.**_

_**Luigi: Just wanted to add that.**_

_**Author: Until next time everybody, see ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Partner

_**Author: Luigi... what are you doing?**_

_**Luigi: Oh nothing, just having my Poltergust ready in case any ghost or scary things pop out.**_

_**Author: For the last time; you're the one who's scaring them!**_

_**Luigi: Hey, you never know what could pop out!**_

_**Author: *sigh* well anyway, the 'creepypasta' thing isn't suppose to be scary, just ridiculous and funny, keep that in mind when you read this. Someone did suggest something about a salamander but I already had this typed when they mentioned it, sorry about that.**_

_**Luigi: WHAT IS THAT!?**_

_**Author: It's just a stuffed fox!**_

_**Luigi: I SAW IT MOVE!**_

_**Author: NO! DON'T TURN THAT ON!**_

_***We're sorry for the interruption but the author is currently trying to calm down a panicking Luigi with the Poltergust. DarkFoxKit does not own Mario or Luigi, they all belong to Nintendo, please enjoy the story while the two are freaking out, thank you and have a nice day.***_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A New Partner**_

I ask myself this question a lot lately: how did I get myself into this mess? Mishi the_ 'brilliant' _purple Yoshi and Mouzchu the _'clever'_ Squeek decided we should turn this castle into a_ haunted_ castle! As if it wasn't creepy enough on its own already.

What creepypasta are we doing you ask? Actually I don't know myself, but they decided to tell the tale of something called the 'Tails Doll' whatever that is. I don't read too many creepypastas and I don't know what's so scary about a doll. Anyway we're putting our crazy plan into action when we saw those girls coming this way with that Rex Jessica in the lead and Wendy Koopa right behind her.

"Oh Mr. L! I was so worried something happened to you, thank goodness you're alright." Jessica said in false happiness.

Wendy pushed her aside and said, "Why don't you and I get to know each other some time? I know a really great restaurant back home."

"Uh… m-maybe next time ladies, but there's something about this castle that I think you should know." I said hoping this will work.

"Ohhh, you're going to tell us a story?" one of the Koopa girls said.

Mishi stood in front with a snort and said, "It's not a story! It's a warning! This castle has some terrifying secrets that we didn't want to tell you, but it's best if you knew."

Mouzchu grinned manically, "Didn't you know that somewhere hidden in this castle is a very adorable two-tailed fox doll with a beautiful red gem on its head?"

"Really? That sounds like it's for babies." Jessica snickered.

I gulped as I let my imagination run wild and I took over, "A-actually the doll isn't what you would call 'ordinary'. It's alive and it can float, eerily, they say the doll has been abandoned by its previous owner because it was deemed too babish, but because of that the doll became very bitter. Eventually it came to life on its own and began hunting down any living beings it can find and once it finds out… it kills them."

At first there was silence, then all the girls (except Mishi) broke down into laughter, "That's a good one Mr. L, I had no idea you had such a sense of humor!" Wendy laughed.

"Like a doll could ever scare or kill people." Jessica laughed as well.

I grumbled and sighed, looking at Mishi and Mouzchu wondering what to do. The two gave me a mischievous smirk… uh-oh.

"Well if you want to see if the story is true or not you can find the doll deep within Mr. L's closet." Mouzchu smirked… wait what… he put the freaking doll in MY room?!

"Aww, you keep a doll in your closet? You're so sensitive." Jessice smiled at me and I just grinned nervously.

Mishi shook her head, "He keeps it locked up in there because he knows it may one day try to kill him."

"We'll just prove to you that doll is just a doll Mr. L so you won't be scared anymore." Wendy winked at me and when she care about guys who get scared so easily? After all she made fun of _Luigi_ for it, why is _Mr. L_ any different? I'll never understand women.

"Alright, phase 1 is almost complete. Mr. L, come with me, we'll move on to phase 2 while Mouzchu set up the 'haunted doll' in your closet." Mishi said evilly as Mouzchu held up an adorable fox doll but then put red pain over it to make it look like blood and had strings around it like a puppet.

"This should be fun."

Mishi put me on her back and carried me to another room, this one was empty and just as dark as the entire castle. "Alright, now that we're here, I'll explain we need to do. I have a really great idea! It should be more than enough to scare those wimpy girls."

"Uh… what exactly do we have to do?'

"You are to lead those girls around the long hallways and then pretend you get scared when you hear this creepy music, that's all you have to do, and get Mouzchu to come here, I'm going to need his help." she grinned.

Act scared? Something tells me I won't be acting… but the Yoshi refuse to give me anymore details so I just nodded and went back to my room and just before I could open the door I heard a lot of screaming and shouting of fear and almost got ran over when the reptile girls crashed through my door, it's a good thing I jumped as high as I did to avoid the stampede.

When I looked in my room I even found myself shaking when I saw a 'floating, bloody fox doll'. Actually… I was so scared I fell on my behind.

Mouzchu was laughing, "Wow Mr. L, didn't think you were actually scared of the doll."

"Mouzchu! Put that thing down, Mishi needs your help and I have to lead the girls into that room." I grumbled.

The little orange Mouser dropped the creepy doll, "Fine, fine, I'll go."

I just shook my head as I hurried after the girls before they get lost or run into Dimentio again. "Hey! Girls!"

Jessica and Wendy stopped and looked at me, their posy was gone. "Uh… where are you friends?" I asked them.

"They used the warp pipe and ran away, but we wanted to prove to you we're brave. See? Nothing to be scared of." Jessica said with obvious fake bravado.

"Shaking and screaming like a banshee doesn't really qualify as 'brave'." Wendy grumbled as Jessica just smacked her.

"Well thanks to you the doll is gone, but there's something just down the hall way that's been bothering me. I would like to go check it out but I don't want to go alone.' I baited and it was hook, line and sinker as the two smiled widely.

"We'll be sure to keep you company Mr. Handsome!" Jessica nearly pounced me.

"Those big bad monsters won't scare us away." Wendy tried to grab me in a bear hug but I just backed away.

"Right… okay, let's go."

I feel like I'm about to walk into that accursed haunted mansion again, at least at the time I had a weapon to defend myself and I was trying to rescue my bro, here I'm just doing this as a practical joke to scare these girls away. I feel like I've just gone down to a new low…

When I opened the door that's when a very creepy music started playing… and it sounded familiar to me somehow (think of Luigi's Mansion Dark Room music) and it was very dark here, I mean darker than usual, it was hard to see without a flashlight.

Suddenly Wendy and Jessica both screamed which startled me and I whirled around to see that Tails Doll floating and glowing in the dark in front of us, this time I could see how sharp its teeth are and in a soft yet childish voice it said, "Want to play with me?"

"It's that evil possessed doll!" Wendy screamed.

"I just want to play." I backed away as it floated closer, even though I knew it was fake, it looked way too real and I certainly didn't want to stick around and find out if it's real or just Mouzchu being extra scary.

It got a little brighter suddenly, making it easier to see but I don't think we wanted to see what was in the room because all we saw was a bunch of spikes and (hopefully) fake blood everywhere and (again hopefully) fake skeletons lying around of apparent past victims.

Well this certainly got Wendy and Jessica to scream in horror as they ran around like headless chicken, it would've been amusing if it weren't for the fact I was scared out of my wits too. I jumped trying to get away from that crazy doll as it reached out at me.

"Come with me Mr. L, I just want to play with you." it said in a young boy's voice, which made it far creepier.

"Uh… I'll just stay five feet away from you." I said nervously, having dealt with ghosts before you'd think I wouldn't be so afraid, but I am and I'm terrified!

"Don't be so scared, just play." it kept saying and floating closer to me and the more it did this the scarier it became for me.

As the girls kept screaming and running around knocking things over I couldn't help but remember being made fun of by my classmates when I use to go to school, everyone always tried to scare me and then called me _Luigi the Scardey Cat_. I had flashbacks of Wario and Waluigi using a doll similar to this one to scare the living daylights out of me and then got made fun of for it.

This thought angered me as I tighten my hand into a fist… I know we're trying to scare them away but… this is really bringing up bad memories for me. All the screaming is giving me a headache too… I felt a familiar tingle in my hands, one I haven't felt in a long time.

"Let's get out of here!" Wendy and Jessica both ran out the door and pulled out a potion.

"Forget this! You tell Mimi we never want to see her or her freakish home again!" Jessica yelled as she and Wendy jumped into the warp pipe.

With them gone the lights turned on with Mishi and Mouzchu laughing, but I don't feel very happy or amused… I felt like I just betrayed myself, because I remember being in those girl's shoes and being laughed at shortly afterwards.

"Well that worked, Mimi won't have to worry about Jessica or her posy anymore. Mission accomplished." Mishi chuckled.

"Don't you think you two went a little overboard? I mean sure they were spoiled rotten and cruel, but still they don't deserve to be scared like that." I said weakly not sure how to word this without sounding like I'm taking their side.

Mouzchu just smiled, "Well maybe, maybe not, it all depends on one's point of view, but it seems to have brought up some bitter memories, didn't it Mr. L?"

I blinked at him… did he do this on purpose? I remember him mentioning using bitter and resentful feelings to use in my 'Mr. L persona', but really… did he have to stir up such bad memories…

"So… what are you going to do now Mishi? Are you going to wait here until Mimi gets back?" I asked wanting to stop with the bitter memories.

"Ah, what else can I do for the time being? But I like it here, sure it's all dark and gloomy and just about everyone here is a mindless puppet, but it's not like I could go back home right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Mishi sighed, "My family has been taken hostage by some group who called themselves 'Dino Wrestlers' or something like that. I was away at the time when it happened, so now I don't have much of a home to go to… at least not until I can rescue them. Mimi promised she would help me, but she's been pretty busy with the Count lately…"

Mouzchu then smiled at her, "Hey, don't worry, we'll help you find your family!"

"M-Mouzchu! Don't make promises we can't keep!" I snapped at him.

"But we_ can_ keep it." he winked at me.

"How? We can't even leave this place."

"Go up in the ranks, they'll teach us how to cross between dimensions eventually. Luigi, you and I must work hard if we hope to help your friends and your brother."

I stared at him for a minute and nodded, "You're right, we can't afford to slack off now."

Mishi looked between us, "You have a brother?"

"Ah… he's the one Mimi's fighting against."

"Oh, I see, he must be Mario then. Honestly I don't know why Mimi would put herself in such danger, going after the heroes like that, she's been naïve and wanted to be accepted so badly she'd sell her soul. As a friend I should've stopped her, but I had no means to unfortunately, all I could do is support her and try to talk her out of it."

"That's too bad. We can't afford to let Mimi just win." I said to her.

The purple Yoshi nodded in understanding, "I get it, no need to explain it to me, I just wish Mimi would see it that way. So you're Luigi, Mario's little brother, I've always wanted to meet both of you, but I didn't know you'd be the handsome one."

I just blushed as she giggled.

"It's too bad Mimi doesn't listen to me, oh well. Maybe I could help you save the worlds and everything, I may not be some hero of the prognostics or whatever you call it, but at least I can do something to help, right? Maybe then Mimi would come to her senses. As a friend I can't bear to watch her do something bad even if she doesn't know it herself."

"We could use all the help we can get and because Nastasia consider you Mimi's friend she probably won't have any reason to brainwash you unless you turn against her." Mouzchu said.

"Well I've never been an actual spy before but I know enough how to act. Consider me your trusted steed, Luigi." she smiled at me.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I rode on a Yoshi. Riding on you brought back some fond memories." I smiled back at her.

Looking at the vortex and seeing it going counterclockwise it must be dark, touring and scaring those girls had taken all day and I'm tired anyway, time to hit the hay. Hitting my head and being unconscious doesn't count.

* * *

_I woke to someone's loud breathing and constant running and saw Mimi but… she's a giant spider! Well… she has six 'legs' but still it's creepy._

_"Mimimimi! You won't escape me!"_

_I see Princess Peach, Tippi and a… some kind of tornado looking Pixel with wings and eyes beside me… I'm in my bro's body again._

_Mario! What's going on?_

_**"As you can see we are currently being chased by Mimi."**_

_Why aren't you fighting back?_

_**"We can't, she's got some barrier surrounding her, we can't hurt her. Merlee told us to find her if we hope to fight back, where ever she is."**_

_This doesn't look good._

_I just watched as my bro used his 3D Flip and went from room to room to find any clues to where Merlee could be. Eventually they came to the bathroom area._

_"I have to use the little ladies' room. Mario, please be a gentleman and wait for me out here." Princess Peach said as she walked into the bathroom._

_"Really, going to the bathroom at a time like this when we could be attacked at any moment." Tippi mumbled._

_"Relax Tippi, Mimi probably doesn't know where we are right now." Bro said trying to reassure the rainbow butterfly._

_Suddenly we heard Princess scream! Mario rushed into the bathroom only to see someone coming out of the toilet and Princess looking surprised and shocked. I don't blame her; if I suddenly see someone coming out of the toilet I'd scream too._

_"Please don't fret dear, I'm don't like to leer." the floating person said in rhyme._

_"Well it would've helped if you didn't just pop out of a toilet, I mean really!" Princess Peach is really flustered._

_"I apologize for the sudden appearance in the bathroom, but I had to keep myself hidden to keep from going boom. Mimi has come to take down, she needs to be in the pound."_

_"But how can we beat her with that barrier on her?" my bro asked._

_"With my powers you can't go wrong, just wait until you hear the pong."_

_Suddenly Mimi herself came through the door, "Mimimimi!"_

_There was a bright flash of light and… suddenly there two Merlees! Both of them were raging in rhyme (I am terrible at rhymes so I'm not even going to try) at each other, I had no idea Mimi was good at rhymes._

_"Alright enough! I know who the real one is, clearly it's the one with the fly around her and she stinks." Tippi said suddenly breaking the arguing._

_"You were in the toilet? No wonder you stink, well there goes my cover, still now I can finish off the heroes and please Count Bleck!" Mimi suddenly spin her head until there was a *crack* sound… did she just… OH MY STARS! SHE BROKE HER NECK! And now she's spinning it around until it's upside down, her red bow tire began sharp and six 'long legs' literally came out of her face, this is how she turned back into that spider creepy form and I never want to see that again!_

_**"You and me both, bro."**_

_Merlee quickly flee the bathroom, I don't blame her, I'd probably do the same. Then she suddenly began chanting._

_"You can hit her now! I've dispelled her barrier like plow!"_

_"Thanks Merlee! Let's do this Mario!" Princess said while blocking Mimi's rubees attacks with her umbrella and Mario dodged it by using his 3D Flip._

_I watched as they jumped on her to make her dizzy and then again to make her lose her leg. Mario even used that little tornado Pixel, which I learned its name is Slim, to turn so thin that was practically invisible and somehow avoided the rubee wave attack._

_Come on bro! Give her a big jump for me!_

_After the final leg was taken out she fell to the ground and exploded! Well… she didn't really exploded, but it sure did look like it when she reverted to her 'little girl' form. Now I know why Jessica always called her a 'freak'._

_"How? How could I have lost?" she whined before she glared at my bro and Princess Peach, "Argh! I won't forget this you meanies!" then she disappeared._

_After Mimi was gone, Merlee came back in the bathroom and was happy. At first I tuned her out as I wanted to speak to my bro._

_**"What is it Luigi?"**_

_I have another partner who's helping me out and she's Mimi's best friend, but she doesn't agree with what she's doing. She's a purple Yoshi by the name of Mishi._

_**"That sounds nice, at least you have some help over there."**_

_I just wish I could actually be there to help you out bro._

_Then both of us heard Merlee said something that caught our attention, "The book speaks of four heroes and there are two of you, you must search the other two like a cat to mew."_

_"There are two others? I wonder who they could be…" Princess Peach wondered._

_I wondered too, who could be the other two heroes?_

_**"I'm sure we'll find them soon bro, things have a funny way of working out like that."**_

_Yeah, it sure does._

* * *

I woke up when I heard Nastasia opening my door, "Mr. L, I'd like to speak with you."

I sat up from my bed, what could she want to talk about? She doesn't suspect, does she?

"It seems you've been busy lately Mr. L and I'd like to give you a certain mission outside of the castle." she said.

Now this got me interested, I'm not a higher rank but she's already giving me a mission out of the castle? This could be my big chance! But… something tells me it won't be that easy.

_**End of Chapter.**_

* * *

_**Author: Well, now that those girls are finally out of the way we can move on to bigger and better things, and I like Yoshis so why not add one here?**_

_**Luigi: You didn't have to rip my poor Poltergust to shreds...**_

_**Author: I couldn't get you to stop using it otherwise, you were sucking everything up and burning it with fire!**_

_**Luigi: Still... I used it to save my bro at that time...**_

_**Author: It's not like you won't get a more improved one in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.**_

_**Luigi: I guess that's true.**_

_**Author: Anyway, next chapter Luigi... I mean Mr. L finally gets a mission somewhere away from the castle, but will he be able to do it alone? Now then, which world do you think Mr. L should go to?**_

_**Luigi: You don't have enough reviewers for the vote.**_

_**Author: Still, I could at least give it a try.**_

_**A.) Lineland**_

_**B.) Gloam Valley**_

_**C.) Bitlands**_

_**Luigi: Why only those three?**_

_**Author: We certainly can't be having you go to outer space just yet, that's where you meet up with them.**_

_**Luigi: Oh yeah...**_

_**Author: Keep in mind if you do choose Bitlands Luigi will keep hidden from his bro and Princess Peach as he didn't make an appearence as Mr. L until they went to the Whoa Zone. If nobody votes I'll choose one myself.**_

_**Luigi: That's how it always been with you.**_

_**Author & Luigi: See ya next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Baddies Meet Again

**Author:**_** Alrighty then, now it's time for Luigi, I mean Mr. L, to go on his first real mission! Are you excited?**_

_**Luigi: No.**_

_**Author: Aw come on, at least you finally get to leave the boring dark castle for a while, and hey, maybe you'll even get to see your brother again, because the majority voted for the Bitlands.**_

_**Luigi: And because of them I have to go all ninja stealth, which never turns out well for me!**_

_**Author: Hey, maybe it will this time.**_

_**Luigi: Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?**_

_**Author: You have a bad feeling about everything, now do the disclaimer so we can move on!**_

_**Luigi: Fine, bossy fox. DarkFoxKit doesn't own me, Mario, or anyone in it, they all belong to Nintendo. Now, on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Baddies Meet Again**_

Nastasia, even though she wouldn't show it, was impressed by my apparent 'progress' since she forcibly 'recruited' me, most likely she hadn't anticipated I would have my own 'personality' after she 'brainwashed' me.

"This type of mission is usually reserved for the elite minions only, however I'd like to give you a chance at it Mr. L, think of it more of a test than a mission. I want to send you to do a recon mission at the Bitland world, that's the next world the heroes will be going to, I want you to gather intelligence about the world and the heroes. You are not to engage the heroes, make sure they do not see you, stay far away if stealth is too hard for you, do you understand Mr. L?"

"Perfectly clear Nastasia." I said in respect.

"Good, but first you need to learn how to transport to other dimensions, come follow me." she said as I got off my bed and followed her.

When she led me to Dimentio's room I knew it was time to bolt, "Dimentio?"

"Yes, he is the Master of Dimensions after all, he will teach you how to travel through dimensions. As soon as you are able, set out for the Bitland and carry out your mission." she said as she left me here.

Dimentio smirked, "So it looks like I'll be your teacher for the time being Mr. L, as in you must do what I say if you wish to learn."

"Ugh… let's just get this over with." I groaned.

"Oh don't give me that attitude, you act like a bored clown about to do his grand finale." Dimentio just love similes.

"So… what do I have to do?" I asked hoping he would just teach me and I could learn as quickly and painlessly as possible.

I. Hate. Dimentio. This stupid floating, evil, insane, eternal smiling jester trapped me in some invisible box and he wanted me to 'flip dimensions' in order to get out, which I can't do! My brother Mario could, but _not_ me!

"You have absolutely _no_ talent for dimension traveling whatsoever, however, I suppose there is a way you could travel to other dimensions with a little help with magic." Dimentio smiled that creepy smile at me and I cringed.

"And just what do you have in mind?" I feared the answer.

"With this." before I could blink, Dimentio had one of his creepy floating hand on my green scarf around my neck.

"I've infused some of my magic in that green scarf of yours Mr. L, as long as you wear that you can travel to any dimensions, but be warned; you cannot use it again for another hour because it needs to recharge since it only has a little bit of my power, so be sure you don't mess up and end up somewhere dangerous, like a rat caught in a mouse trap."

I wasn't sure if I should even wear this scarf anymore; it's contaminated with Dimenio germs, still I need this to complete the mission Nastasia gave me and hopefully become a step closer to becoming an elite rank.

"How do I activate it?" I asked.

"It's as easy as breathing, Mr. L, all you have to do is tap it and say where you want to go."

I was skeptical that he could just be trying to prank me or something, he does seem to be the type to do just that, but I might as well try it and hope that I would still have my dignity after this, I just hope Mouzchu and Mishi doesn't worry about me since I didn't exactly have time to inform them of this sudden development with the other-worldly-mission.

"Alright, here I go." I tapped the scarf Mouzchu gave me to wear for my 'bad boy' appearance and said, "Bitlands." And suddenly I found myself in the same kind of box Dimentio always trapped me in and everything just changed so suddenly and drastically I thought I was going crazy at first when the dark castle just turned bright and… pixilated.

"Whoa!" I fell on my face… ouch. Urgh… is this Bitlands? Well it sure looks… pixilated. Nastasia said to just do recon here, gather what I can about this place and… the heroes… meaning my brother and Princess Peach, does this mean I have to spy on them? I don't even know if they're here yet and I've never been good at spying… hiding yes, spying; never done it before.

I looked around trying to find out where to go… Nastasia didn't give me any specific destination just to roam around without being seen by anyone. No interaction… how boring, but necessary I guess.

I decided to start walking and explore this place, maybe I'll find something interesting, but I'm hoping I don't run into my bro; I can't afford to be spotted now.

This place is a much brighter and carefree world than at Castle Bleck, which I had grown slightly use to and I can't help but wonder who Mouzchu and Mishi are going to react when they find out I left without telling them… ugh, not looking forward to that.

"Funny looking dark man." said what sounded like a little boy's voice and I turned to see some kind of little purple square pig thing looking curiously at me.

Oh shoot, no interaction! I quickly jumped away from the pig thing and hid into the grass, the green and black helps me blend in.

"Hmm… where should I go?" I wondered to myself.

"Let me go you nerdy giant lizard!" I heard a familiar female voice shout in anger and anxiety and I saw some kind of chameleon wearing a yellow shirt with… is that mushroom on his back? And he's wearing glasses and carrying a familiar rainbow butterfly in a cage.

"I can't wait to show off this rare butterfly on to my online friends, it'll be so HIGH-TECHNICAAAAL!" the chameleon skipped in joy.

Wasn't that Tippi, the pixel who was helping my bro and Princess Peach?

"Where did he go?" I heard Princess Peach's voice and almost yipped, luckily I managed to stop myself and stay hidden as she and my bro walked past me unnoticed.

"Didn't that pixel Barry say he was heading to his castle? We'd have to swim across an ocean and climb a huge tree." Mario sighed.

I blinked and tried to get a closer look; this is the first time I've seen my bro since we got separated, mostly because in my dreams I can only see things through _his_ eyes, now I can actually see him again with my own, too bad he's not allowed to see me, at least not yet.

But then suddenly he stopped and looked around, I quickly ducked my head.

"What's wrong Mario?" I heard Peach asked him.

"Nothing really Princess, but… for a second there I thought I saw Luigi." I inwardly gulped and hope he just thought it was just his imagination.

"You've probably imagined it, I know you miss him Mario but we'll find him." Princess Peach said gently.

"I know but… maybe I was just imagining it… oh well, let's go Princess." and with that I let out a silent sigh and whipped my forehead, almost got caught.

I guess I should try to follow them since I don't really have anywhere else to go, maybe I'll learn something about this place and… a bit more of what my brother's been doing now that I don't have to sleep and dream of it. I'll stick close to them but from the shadows, maybe I could help them from afar without them realizing it, it should work… I hope I don't screw up.

So follow them I did, it wasn't too hard with Princess Peach, but my bro, being the more experienced adventurer, seem suspicious about someone following him so I have to be careful not to get spotted. If my cover is blown my spy work with Castle Bleck will be ruined. I mean it was my brother's idea to be a spy in the first place, but Princess Peach doesn't know that and it'll be too hard to cover for it if she discovers me and for all I know someone could be watching my every move, Dimentio could be as he could be invisible… why does it have to be so troublesome?

Mario doesn't know of my mission and that's why he's suspicious that an enemy is following them, which I guess I sort of am at the moment. But just watching them… it makes me want to quit being 'Mr. L' and just go back to being Luigi and be a part of the hero team again, it's no fun being a villain even if I am a spy, a villain doesn't have a nice ring to it at all… and neither does my 'name'.

I had to keep diving into whatever background was available to keep them from seeing me, then they hit a block with some kind of star in it and as soon as they touched it they turned GIANT! I stumbled back not expecting that… I mean it's nothing new, we'd get a mega item and turn giant for a brief moment and destroy our enemies along the way but I just didn't expect it.

I stayed behind them so they wouldn't crush me until they turn back to normal, the funny thing is when they turned giant like that they also became… retro, not sure if that made any sense but it just suddenly looked like they were… 'younger' but not exactly in the 'age' department, it's as if they turned classic or something… bah, that doesn't make any sense, I'll just keep going.

Anyway there were times when I secretly threw a shell at some of the enemies to keep them from attacking my bro and Princess but… sometimes the shell would hit them too… oops? Sorry about that bro! Anyway things didn't really pick up until this lone Koopa Troopa spotted my bro and Princess and quickly hit a block and that Mega Star came out… uh-oh…

Ah! That's one huge retro Koopa! Where do I go now? I'll be crushed! No time to think, I just ran and jumped behind it, hoping my bro and Princess would be okay and ran ahead when I saw fortress ahead. Where did all these Koopas come from?

A Goomba suddenly spotted me and jumped in shock… why would it be shocked? The Goomba came up to me and said, "Hey! You're that green man, I can't believe I met you out here! How long has it been man? Like two weeks?"

"Eh?" wait a minute… "You're Goomical!?"

"Took you long enough, yes it's me, Goomical." he stated proudly.

"So… this must be the place Dimentio sent you." well the demented jester did say something about an 8-bit world, this must've been what he meant.

"Obviously, since I'm here. King Bowser has been quite busy as of late and keeping all of us in line, he's scary when he's upset and has passion. He built these fortresses in less than a week and claims we would 'get rid of that troublesome Mario pest once and for all if he comes here!' but somehow I doubt we'd be able to. No offense, but we always seem to fail."

"Yeah, you kind of do." I grinned sheepishly.

"Bah! Who asked you? Anyway, we just received word Mario is close, a bit too close to my liking. Oh… wait… what are you doing here anyway?" Goomical asked me suspiciously and I'm surprised he hadn't asked that in the first place.

"Nastasia sent me here on a mission." I answered simply and the Goomba just rolled his eyes.

"What kind of a mission? Destroy the heroes? No offense but you hardly seem like the fighting type." Goomical said looking at me doubtfully and I glared at him.

"For your information I'm a great fighter! It's just I get ignored a lot and anyway this is just a recon mission." I answered bitterly.

"What's there to investigate? Bowser rules here, that's all, now leave before you get in our way." Goomical is really acting smug for someone who needed my help to escape Castle Bleck.

"I'm also here to keep an eye on the heroes Mr. Smart-Alec!" I snapped back.

"Well, do it somewhere else!"

"Fine! I didn't come here to talk to you anyway, ungrateful Goomba." I grumbled as I walked away, but before I could I noticed Mario coming in after batting another Koopa shell… uh-oh…

"Uh… on second thought Goomical, maybe we could use some catching up." I said quickly.

"Huh? What're you… ah!" I grabbed him and jumped to the top of the fortress.

"Let me go!" shouted the angered and confused Goomba, but I didn't want my bro or Princess to find me here.

"Sorry little Goomba, but I have my reasons." I answered as I got behind a Bullet Bill Cannon.

"You're weird." he grumbled.

"So how have the others been?" I asked as I kept myself hidden behind the cannon since it's the same color as my current clothes.

"They went and gathered what other reinforcements we could find that hadn't been brainwashed yet. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering…" I answered.

Suddenly the cannon shot out a Bullet Bill and I stumbled losing balance. Looking just below the fortress I was on I saw my bro, Princess and that bomb Pixel named Boomer… are they going to do what I think they're going to do? Uh-oh… ABANDON FORTRESS!

There was a loud KA-BOOM and next thing I knew I was flipped into the air and rolled on dirt… ouch… I turned around to see Bowser himself lying just between me and… my bro and Princess Peach, uh-oh…

"GAARGH! Who had the audacity to blow up my awesome fortress!?" I quickly crawled and scurried myself to the nearest bush before something hit my already hurting head.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" I snapped at the Goomba who landed on my head, it was Goomical of course.

"This always happens." he grumbled.

Suddenly three very familiar species ran towards us: Spike the Koopatrol, Hanna the Hammersis and Parascope the Paratroopa.

"Goomical, are you… hey! You're that guy Mr. L right?" Spike pointed at me in shock.

"H-hey Mr. L, long time no see." Hanna smiled shyly, at least someone is happy to see me again.

"What are you doing here? Never mind, the real question is; what should we do now? Mario is here and he's fighting with King Bowser again." Parascope pointed at the angry Bowser now in a battle with my bro, Princess Peach is… well she's been locked out of it somehow.

"Maybe we should go look for any survivors, or maybe we could go hide out in that huge castle across the ocean." Hanna suggested.

A huge castle? That sounds interesting. "Hey, take me there." I spoke up and they all looked at me like I was crazy… what? It's not like I have anything else to do until they're done fighting.

"Don't you have a mission that doesn't involve… us? I mean no offense but you're not exactly on the _'friendly' _side." Parascope said nervously.

Then I gave them a smirk, "Actually if you remember right, it was because of my and my partner's help that any of you, including your precious King of Guy-who-gets-foiled-all-the-time-by-that-there-red-guy-with-the-mustache, are even able to be here right now, the least you could do is let me see this giant castle you spoke of." hey, I was getting good at this… but now I'm getting worried that I'm actually turning into that.

"He's got a point…" Spike grumbled.

"Fine! If you want to see this castle then just swim across the ocean and you're there!" Goomical snapped irritably.

"Why thank you my good Goomba." I smirked before I hurried away, knowing my bro he's probably just about done with his fight against Bowser.

So we hurried away just before I turned around to see my ever valiant bro defeating Bowser with that bomb Pixel and I just gave a small victory smile before turning my attention back on the road ahead of us.

It didn't take long before we reached the coast and the ocean, I could already see Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers swimming around as if daring an intruder to step into their wet world.

"Well this is the ocean that will lead us to the giant castle we saw, it'll be the perfect place to rebuild King Bowser's fortress." Spike said though I could hear the doubt in his voice, which I can't say I blame him.

Parascope flew over the sea, "Too bad you all can't fly or this will be a breeze." he snickered at us.

"Not all of us can be born with wings Parascope!" Hanna snapped.

"Short stubby legs, Goombas are not meant for swimming." Goomical grumbled.

"Don't be such a baby." Spike grumbled as he already dived into the sea.

"Ack! No Spike! Your armor is made of metal, water will rust it!" Hanna shouted as she jumped in after him.

I just grinned as I grabbed the unsuspecting Goomba and dived on in, I think the Paratroopa will just meet us up on the other side from the air.

When we were underwater I let go of the crying Goomba and he hissed at me, "How _dare_ you do that to me!"

I glared at him, this is small payback for what he did to me when he betrayed me when Nastasia 'brainwashed' me!

"Stop complaining, at least we can breathe underwater here, now learn to swim with your tiny feet and let's go Mr. Short-temper-who-complains-a-lot." I snapped at him before swimming ahead, I'm getting good at those long names.

"What kind of long name is that?" Goomical grumbled.

"The kind I give to annoying pests like you." I answered back… Mouzchu, you have created a monster.

Swimming wasn't hard itself, it was trying to avoid those Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps as well as some other types of weird fish in this 8-bit place.

Suddenly these giant tentacles came out of nowhere and tried to hit us. I saw Spike up ahead and he was fending off one of the giant tentacles along with Hanna. I don't ever want to meet the colossal body these tentacles are attached to.

Unfortunately it seems I didn't have a say in the matter… a Blooper, no, a giant… no, a _massive_ giant Blooper suddenly appeared when were close to the other side of the ocean. It tried to trap us with its tentacles.

"Bloooop! (You're not getting away!)"

I glared as I tighten my hands into a fist… there's that tingle feeling again… my hand is starting to… spark? Is that even possible? Wait… I remember shooting electricity with my hands back at the Beanbean Kingdom a long time ago… what was it called again? Uh… Statichand… Lightninghand… hmm…

"Move it Mr. L-oser!" I heard Goomical shouted and I suddenly flipped backwards when a tentacle hit me.

Alright, that's _it_! I've had it with everyone and everything pushing me around! THUNDERHAND!

Without really realizing it I had used Thunderhand and zapped the massive giant Blooper's tentacle, more specifically the red one, causing it to cry out in pain as it flipped further away and trapping… someone else apparently, but I couldn't see who it was.

My eyes blinked as I looked down at my gloved hands to see blue electricity sparking on it… now I remember, yes it is Thunderhand and I hadn't used it since we left Beanbean Kingdom, I've forgotten all about it until now… which gives me an idea for a title to go with my… unoriginal 'name'.

"What… was… that?" I heard Hanna spoke in shock when she saw the massive Blooper but couldn't get near it.

"Just some oversized Blooper." Spike sighed.

"How did you do that? You shot _lightning_ out of your hand!" Goomical looked at my hands, which are no longer sparking.

"Just an old power returning." I answered calmly.

We've finally came out of the water and saw Parascope hoping up and down excitedly, "DIDJA SEE IT!? THAT WAS THE BIGGEST BLOOPER I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"Yes, we saw it and now we're leaving before it comes back." Spike answered with a groan.

"So where is this castle ya'll were talking about?" I asked that sounded more like a demand.

"First, we'd have to get over this tree." Hanna pointed at the biggest and tallest tree I've ever seen, even bigger than the skyscrapers in the cities.

"Oh… crud…" I groaned, this is going to be a _long_ mission.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

_**Author: Ok, I know Luigi is starting to become a little out of character and starting to be more aggressive and snappy, but that's only natural since he's been trying to act like that for like almost a month or so and Mouzchu did help the process by making him feel bitter and resentful about his past, it's like with a dork trying to change their image.**_

_**Luigi: I can't believe I've been sayin those things! They're not me at all!**_

_**Author: No, but they are Mr. L.**_

_**Luigi: What are you DOING to me?**_

_**Author: Nothing bad, just turning your Mr. L persona into like the Mr. L everybody knows: a jerk, awesome, insulting guy who likes machines apparently.**_

_**Luigi: You know I'm not really like that, right readers?**_

_**Author: They know and now it's time for you to slip into your long awaited Mr. L persona like it should be before the whole Whoa Zone thing.**_

_**Luigi: You just love to torture me.**_

_**Author: Well... you're kind of fun to torture.**_

_**Luigi: ...**_

_**Author: Don't be like that! Just be glad I didn't put in Wario and Waluigi like I was going to do original back when Mimi was complaning to Mishi, at first Mimi was complaining about the two 'new comers' that looked like 'Mr. L' only uglier, but I decided not to put them in the story as that wouldn't make any sense.**_

_**Luigi: Those were some deleted scenes folks, hope ya liked them.**_

_**Author: Anyway, we've chatted here long enough.**_

_**Luigi: Yes, we have. Until next time everybody...**_

_**Author & Luigi: See ya next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Setting Traps

_**Author: Alright, here it is! The next chapter. Are ya'll ready for Holloween? Ready to give out candy every five minutes during a great movie or whatever you're doing? Because I sure am ready to get annoyed and give out candy!**_

_**Luigi: You don't sound excited about it.**_

**_Author: I'm not really. Anyway, I've been playing Mario Kart Wii recently and just connected my Wii to the Internet. If you guys want, that is if you have and play Mario Kart Wii, I'd like that we could get together as friends and race each other, the more the merrier, I only have one friend right now and it's kind of boring with just the two of us. If you're interested, PM me and I'll tell you my friend code._**

**_Luigi: Holloween is my least favorite Holiday, too many ghosts and demons, people wearing those as costumes, going out at night just to get candy and they don't even know if it's poisoned!_**

**_Author: You're jus tbeing too negative Luigi, do the Disclaimer!_**

**_Luigi: Fine. You guys should know this by now, but DarkFoxKit does not own any of us, we belong to Nintendo, now enjoy the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Setting Traps**_

Well we just came across the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life, and that's saying a lot since I've seen some pretty tall trees. Are we supposed to climb this monstrosity?

"Well… you first Paratroopa." I pointed at Parascope, the only one in our group able to fly.

Parascope gave me a look before flying up, but the rest of us have to actually jump and climb this thing. Even with my Super Jump this will take a while and I hope my bro and the others don't catch up too quickly.

"I see Mario, Princess and Master Bowser heading this way!" Parascope suddenly shouted ahead of us.

Why is Bowser working with his enemy? No time to wonder, now it's time to get a move on!

"Ow! Watch it!" I snapped when I jumped and hit my head on some kind of blue, pixel, slow square thing with eyes.

Spike picked it up and tossed over from the tree, "There seems to be several creatures living on this tree, perhaps we could climb it a bit easier if we went inside it."

"How do we get inside it?" Goomical asked.

Hanna suddenly hammered the wood, "There, I made us a doorway in."

"You were always good with that hammer." Parascope, who came back down with us, said with a smile.

"But wait, Mario and the other heroes are coming up here too. We need to slow them down before they spot us." I quickly said.

Parascope suddenly flew up again and grabbed a lot of those puffer things that blow out strange smokes and those square pixel things too and he threw them over the tree! The smoky things hovered while those square things cling on to the tree and just aimlessly slid across the tree's trunk.

"There, that should slow them down a bit." Parascope said proud of his work.

"What about this door? They could chase us into the tree too." I pointed out.

"No problem." Hanna smirked as she hammered out some bark. "Once we go through the door I can hammer these barks on the door to keep it lodged shut, they won't have an easy way in."

I gotta say it's a bit odd working with Bowser's minions like this, but it's kind of funny since I was always so scared of facing them especially without my brother, each one has his or her own unique personality instead of those mindless soldiers I usually see.

"Wow! This tree is even _bigger_ on the inside!" Goomical shouted suddenly that I almost fell over in shock.

"Yo! Mr. Shouts-a-lot! How about finding a way up the tree instead of screaming my ears off!" I snapped.

"Well excuse me Mr. Lousy Temper!" Goomical snapped back.

"Alright, enough fighting you two, let's start climbing." Hanna quickly defused the incoming argument.

I guess I'm still a little bit sore after that betrayal, though I really should let that go.

And the climbing began, but every once in a while I would stop and set up a switch, thanks to Mouzchu I have some useful tools. I'm using them to slow down my bro so he wouldn't catch up to us so quickly. If Bowser really is with them then he could just easily burn down the barks Hanna used to stuck up the door.

Don't ask me how, it's too complicated and too long and I'm sure it's very boring too. But let's just say, with Parascope's help, I built some platforms, pink and blue, and the switch will keep changing, while Hanna used her hammer to destroy the tree's natural way of getting up easier, this way it'll be harder but not impossible for Mario and the others to reach the top.

Spike and Goomical throw some of the inhabitants down the tree or on the other platforms, I can't believe we're actually working together just to slow down my brother.

The tree climbing wasn't that much of a problem, it's trying to set up everything to slow down our 'pursuers' even though they don't know it yet.

"Whew, this should buy us some time, even Jumps-a-lot can't get through all this without a few hours of brain pain." I smirked as we made it to the top finally and climbed outside.

Of course that's when I heard_ him_ again. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, so I see the newbie is out on his first real mission, like a little lion cub learning how to hunt its prey. I see you've made some… new friends along the way."

I cringed as I recognized that voice…

"Dimentio!"

Sure enough, the never ending smiling clown appeared right before us.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"D-Dimentio!?" Hanna quickly hid behind the rest of us.

"You're the one who sent us to this world." Spike pointed out the obvious.

"Yes I have, it's good to see you all again, like college students having a little school reunion. Count Bleck had sent me here on a mission to stop the heroes, after O'Chunks' and Mimi's failures, I suppose it's my turn to take the show. But I do have my own plans for the heroes that the Count couldn't possibly understand, and even plans for you, Mr. L."

That statement made me nervous, "The heroes may not be the brightest of people, but they're enough to stop a jokester like you." I snapped.

"That may be so, Mr. L, but like I said I have my own plans for them. Why don't you and your… crew, go ahead and over the tree, like an ordinary carp jumping over the waterfall to become a dragon, and head on over to the big castle you've been wanting to see?"

Dimentio… I just can't understand him, but he really creeps me out every time I see and talk to him. It's like every time he sees me it's as if he's planning to use me for something.

"Come on guys, I see the castle! It's just over this tree!" Parascope shouted excitedly after flying ahead of us.

"You know any Lakitus we could use to keep the heroes from following us too quickly?" I asked the Bowser baddies.

Spike nodded, "I believe I know of them, they like to stick around here sometimes."

Hanna, still nervous with that Dimentio freak around, said, "If Dimentio doesn't eat them alive, then the Lakitus would attack them on sight."

Dimentio laughed at that, "I don't eat the heroes my pretty little Hammersis, I just like to play with them by using my magic."

"Whatever, let's just go before something else happens." Goomical grumbled.

I used my Super Jump to get higher faster, but I did have to wait for the others, after all even though we are technically suppose to be enemies, we're in this together for the moment.

Parascope waited for us on the branch, "It's pretty windy up there, maybe you guys could ride the wind, it'll be easier than just diving on down to your doom." he chuckled.

I looked up and saw wind, red ones and clear ones, though I didn't really see much difference between the two, just that they're both solid enough to ride on, which is weird since wind isn't suppose to be physical at all.

Riding wind wasn't all that different from riding a surfboard on the ocean wave, fun but dangerous.

We were really high up in the air, I was a bit afraid to fall, one wrong move and it's all over. Parascope had nothing to worry about, he has wings after all. Spike and Hanna as their durable shells to hide if they do fall, the only ones in any real danger are me and Goomical, having nothing to help us if we were to fall.

Of course, nobody warned us the dang wind had limited use, because suddenly the wind under our feet just disappeared! We were falling! Hanna, being closer to Goomical, grabbed the Goomba and hid bother herself and Goomical safely in her shell. Spike was in his shell too, but I didn't expect anyone to save me since we're technically enemies, what am I going to do?

Before I could think anymore someone grabbed my hands and slowed down my descendent, I looked up, surprised to see it was…

"Parascope? Why did you save me?" indeed, the Paratroopa had grabbed me and began flapping his wings as hard as he could to stop my fall.

Parascope didn't answer me right away, that's understandable since he's trying to concentrate. When he finally managed to slow down my fall enough that the ground wasn't so scary anymore he landed me safely on the ground.

"Hey, just because we're baddies doesn't mean we're heartless." Parascope answered finally.

I rubbed my arm, not really sure if I should thank him or not since it would be weird for 'Mr. L' to thank anyone, but regardless, he did save my life or at least saved me from any serious damage.

"Thanks… Parascope."

"No problem, to be honest, I never wanted to be Bowser's baddy in the first place. But my family was poor, my wife and three children were starving, so I had to make some coins somehow and I couldn't find a job anywhere except to be Bowser's baddy, even when we're beat we still get paid, it was the only way to keep up my support for my family." Parascope explained to me and that made me feel a little guilty.

How many Koopas, Goombas and other 'baddies' did we fight and hurt? For all we know they didn't have a choice but to be baddies just to live.

"There could've been another way, have you spoke with Princess Peach? I'm sure she would've done something to help you." I knew Princess Peach and she would do anything in her power to help the poor and needy.

Parascope sighed, "I didn't know you knew of Princess Peach, but I guess it's not that surprising since she's probably part of the heroes that you need to stop. Yes, I could've gone to her, but…"

He didn't finish, because Spike, Hanna and Goomical chose that time to come over and interrupt, "Look at that! The castle's just ahead of us! Let's go slowpokes!" That Goomba just doesn't know when to shut up!

"We'll… talk about it later Mr. L." Parascope said as he went on ahead.

I sighed, oh well, maybe if I'm lucky I'll find out this little mystery before I have to go back to Castle Bleck.

That castle is HUGE! It rivals Princess Peach's castle if not more! Man, if this thing could float in the water I'd say it's the new titanic or something.

"'Welcome to Fort Francis', so this Francis dude lives here? Must be some stinking rich jerk to be able to get a castle this big, even King Bowser's castle is nowhere near this size." Goomical spoke in wonder.

"How are we going to get in?" Spike wondered as we came to the front doors.

"Well there's a key under the mat." Hanna giggled as she took out the key.

"This Francis guy isn't very smart, we better hide this, if nothing else to slow down our unknowing pursuers, can't have King Bowser finding us out here or he'd think we abandoned him." Parascope said nervously.

And I can't let them see me either, I wasn't supposed to be seen by the heroes, at least not here and now. We've been so busy trying to slow them down we end up being slow ourselves now that I think about it. I really hope Nastasia doesn't grade me for tardiness, but then again she never specify how long I could stay here, just to see what's here, not get spotted and report back, I _wish_ it was that simple.

"Alright, I hid the key in a pipe just behind that wall, it should take a while for them to find it." Hanna said after coming back from the edge of the field.

"Come on, let's go in already before they see us." Goomical said impatiently as we opened the door.

Inside the fortress, I was surprised to see, was filled with cat bots, almost the same one I found with Mouzchu that day, almost a month ago! I have horrible memories of that.

"Of all things, why did it have to be cat bots?" I grumbled.

"Who cares about some cat bots? Let's look around." Spike said, eager to see what's in this fortress.

"You'll be surprised how evil those things can be." I growled back.

"Yeah, yeah, who would've thought you'd be afraid of cats, but then you are the brainwashed version of that scaredy cat Luigi." Goomical mocked me, how dare he!

I glared at him, "You obviously don't know danger when you see it, do you walk up to it cluelessly like a child until it smashes your tiny brain into mush pink goo?" where am I coming up with these lines?

Hanna and Goomical were obviously grossed out and disturbed by this.

"… Uh… maybe we should just walk in silence." The Goomba said nervously and for once actually kept his mouth shut about me.

These robotic cats look greeted us to our surprise,** "Meow! Welcome home Master, I just finished recording the new episode of the Grodus Chronicles. There were commercial on there so I took the liberty of deleting those."**

Well at least they're working fine instead of that other one back in Castle Bleck that kept _screeching_ everything it said, my ears still hurt from just thinking about it.

Mama Mia there's so many cat bots here! Does this guy have a cat fetish or something?

"Hey, look in these keyholes!" Parascope suddenly called us over.

Curiosity got the better of me as I went to peek in one and saw that chameleon with the glasses and mushroom shirt, he had that butterfly Pixel Tippi and just put her in a cage.

"I can't wait to take pictures and post them on the Digibutternet. My online friends will be so jealous, this is so high-tenicaaaaaal!"

"Oh that poor butterfly, we've got to help her!" Hanna cried, being the sensitive one.

Suddenly we heard voices that made us froze. "That took forever, why were there so many problems getting here!?"

"That was Master Bowser." Spike said horrified.

"Adventures are never easy Bowser, how do you think I had to deal with it when you kidnap Princess Peach?" that was Mario! They'll see us if we stay here!

Don't panic… don't panic… THEY'RE COMING! PANIC!

"RUN AWAY!" I suddenly screamed before I could stop myself and grabbed Parascope suddenly, without thinking, I jumped on him, making him hiding in his winged shell and began surfing on him like I did back when we were getting Power Stars when Bowser trapped them in the castle's paintings.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be this cruel, even to enemies! What's happening to me? Am I really turning into… Mr. L? What's going to happen to Luigi if I do?

_**End of Chapter!**_

* * *

**_Author: Alright, originally this would've included the Fort Francis chapter, but it would've been too long so I just left it like that, but it kind of looks like a cliffhanger now._**

**_Luigi: Cliffhangers, people don't like, too suspensful!_**

**_Author: I'm sure it is. So now you know why it took so long to climb that tree, it was because Mr. L and the four baddies set everything up! Alright, I may have missed a few details, but I think it's close enough. Anyway, as I've said on the top, if you're interested with racing me on Mario Kart Wii, PM me and we'll talk about it._**

**_Luigi: Get me my Poltergust! I'm going to suck these ghosts out!_**

**_Author: Luigi! No Luigi! Those are just kids in costumes! No! STOP! STOP IT LUIGI!_**

**_*Screen goes black when Luigi knocked it over searching for his Poltergust, but you could hear screaming and vaccuum cleaning going out and an author screaming her lungs out at the plumber.*_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Green Thunder Strikes

_**Author: Luigi, what did I say about using your Polturgust on our guests?**_

_**Luigi: But they tried to scare me with ghost costumes!**_

_**Author: It was Holloween and now it's over! Stop it already! They're just here to read and enjoy the story, not get sucked into your crazy vacuum!**_

_**Luigi: Fine, but if they're possessed by ghosts don't come crying to me for help.**_

_**Author: Anyway people, I finally finished another chapter. I'm glad many of you are enjoying it and I hope I've inspired some of you too.**_

_**Luigi: It's always a writer's job to entertain and inspire other people to do their own stories.**_

_**Author: Maybe ya'll could come up with your own version of what Luigi did during his time in Castle Bleck, I'll be sure to read it if it looks interesting to me.**_

_**Luigi: But for now... DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone in the story, we all belong to Nintend.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Green Thunder Strikes Back**_

I so need to apologize to poor Parascope for this… when we came across another room (and almost hitting my face in the process) I quickly got off the poor Paratroopa and he came out in a daze.

"Wow… remind me to never go surfing again." he said dazed.

"Parascope I am so sorry for that, I was just… desperate back there, I don't know what I was thinking." I frantically apologized.

Parascope slapped himself , probably to regain his composure, "Nah, it's cool L-man. At least you didn't do enough damage to take out my wings. So what was that all about anyway?"

"It's just… I've been sent here on a recon mission and I'm not allowed to interact with anyone, especially the heroes. I'll be in a lot of trouble if they knew I was here." and in more ways than one, but I left that part out.

"I get it. King Bowser sometimes sent me on those missions too and let me tell ya L-man, it's not easy trying to hide from Mario; he has the sense of a ninja." Parascope chuckled.

Since when did he start calling me 'L-man'? I kind of like it, it's better than 'Mr. L'.

"Hey! You skidded off so fast we didn't have time to tell you our plan!" Hanna came rushing towards us.

"Oh… sorry about that Hanna, I was in a huge hurry… where are Spike and Goomical?" I asked.

Hanna said, "They decided to go check out the castle the other way while we check out this way. This place is huge and easy to get lost."

"So basically we just split up?" I groaned.

"Don't worry, they've been trained in stealth, they're not going to get spotted so easily by Mario, Princess or even King Bowser." Hanna assured me.

"Well that's cool, so we better go check this place out, but it's infested with cat robots, this guy obviously a cat fetish or something." Parascope pointed out as we see even more cat bots roaming down the hallway.

I noticed something odd about these doors, "Hey, doesn't it look like you could pick up these doors?"

Parascope, being the ever so curious Paratroopa, picked it up and he lifted it into the air!

"Wow, its light for a door. Let's see if I can hang it!" Parascope tied a thin string to the ceiling, hanging the door as if it was some kind of Christmas ornament.

"Why'd you do that for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that's how Parascope is sometimes, he likes to lighten the mood and do goofy things when Bowser's not around to scream at him to 'be more competent so he can get rid of Mario for good'." Hanna explained with a smile.

"Oh no reason to be all serious all the time, I mean it's not like you always got be so mean, right? There are times to be serious and times to just be yourself, it's always important to never lose yourself in your job, that's what I believed." Parascope smiled and that made me think… never lose yourself in your job… that's what I've been doing wrong! I've been trying so hard to act like someone I'm not that I'm starting to turn into that person, Mario warned me to avoid turning into that but I was so desperate I forgot…

I gave Parascope a grateful smile, "That's some good advice."

"Well come on, let's go check out this door." Hanna said pointing at the hanging door.

"Uh… how?"

Hanna sweat dropped as she saw the problem, "Uh… well…"

Parascope suddenly squawked like a bird, "Ack! I see King Bowser, Princess Peach and Mario coming this way!"

"Quick hide!" I'm not about to hurt someone again, so I calmly but quickly looked for a good spot to hide… behind that cat bot!

No, that's a huge cat bot! It opened its mouth… and that gave me an idea. I quickly powered up my Thunderhand and punched at the cannon it was about to fire at us, zapping the whole thing… whew, good thing I remembered this technique.

**"MEOW! Malfunction! Malfunction! System Malfuntioooonn…"** Okay, I shut it off.

"Parascope! Hanna! Get in here!" I shouted to them and without hesitation, the Hammersis and Paratroopa quickly dived into the mouth of the giant cat bot and closed it.

Just in time because I could hear their footsteps… and Bowser's complaints.

"How much longer before we find those dang keys? I say just break down that door!" I heard Bowser complain.

"That's not very nice Bowser." I chuckled a bit hearing Princess Peach scolding him.

"And besides, you already tried to 'break' down the door and look at what happened, the dang cat door fired lasers at us!" I heard Mario irritably say and I could easily imagine Bowser almost screwing them over, he's strong and everything but not too bright upstairs if you know what I mean.

"Hey guys… why are those doors hanging above the ceiling?" I heard Princess Peach asking curiously and I could see Parascope biting back a laugh.

"This Francis guy is not very organized." Bowser grumbled and I rolled my eyes, like the big bad Koopa could talk, I've seen his rooms a few times more than I wanted.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy to bring them down with our new friend Thudley." I heard Mario say with confidence… who's Thudley?

Curious about who this 'Thudley' is, I slowly opened the mouth of the now dead cat bot and make it just enough to peek through to see my bro, Princess and Bowser looking up at the door Parascope brought up and a… small blue square thing with eyes floating beside my brother… another Pixel I assume?

Mario jumped and did a Ground Pound, enough to shake the room and cause the thing string to snap and the door fell… I still don't know how that worked and couldn't Mario already pound the ground without a Pixel? I guess it makes him stronger… and heavier. Yeah, like Bowser and Mario need to gain more weight.

Just as Mario was about to open the door he suddenly got… suspicious. He suddenly looked in my direction and I quickly snap the bot's mouth closed.

"Did he see us?" Hanna whispered, she and Parascope had been watching too.

"I hope not… keep quiet." I hissed.

Oh boy… Mario's footsteps are getting closer and my heart is beating like nuts… go away… please just ignore this dead cat bot.

"What's wrong Mario?" Princess asked him… please let him go away.

"I thought I saw something and… why is this thing dead? We couldn't even damage these bots." I heard bro asked suspiciously.

"It's junk! Maybe the thing just broke down." Bowser growled impatiently.

"No…" I heard Mario knocking on it… oh boy… he's starting to get a little too curious… until he gasped as if something shocked him… literally.

"Electricity? This… is no ordinary electricity… I think I've seen this kind before… but where?"

Oh dang it! I didn't think my Thunderhand would leave some sparks behind!

"We have to get out of here." Hanna whispered frantically.

I turned and noticed a little door and opened it, turns out the thing had back-up manual control in the back of its throat… maybe I could use it somehow to get away.

These controls are pretty similar to the one Mouzchu and I found… I began to push some buttons and the cat bot's siren on its head suddenly went off, I couldn't let it open its mouth so I tried to steer it away from Mario.

"Come on baby, hope you can still move at least." I whispered to myself while trying to steer this thing.

"What're you doing?" Parascope asked me.

"Shh! I'm trying to steer us away from Mario, if he catches us we're going to be in a _lot_ of trouble." I hissed.

"Hey… it's still moving." I heard Mario say and I knew he would be curious so I have to act fast.

"Who cares? Let's just find this geek's password or whatever and get moving! I don't want to work with you anymore than I have to!" I think Bower's impatiens could become a great asset for me in this case.

"Bowser, don't you think it's a bit strange that cat thing is still moving and that mysterious electricity I saw on it… it's not normal." … why does my brother have to be such an expert on these things?

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?" I grumbled and looked at the battery packed on the thing… it's almost dead… does this Francis guy ever recharge them? Oh well, another work for Thunderhand, but I gotta becareful.

Let's see if I remember how to do this… I need to keep this as low power as possible or we're all going to be caught. I felt my right hand becoming tingly and static began to form.

"What are you doing?" Hanna hissed, probably worried I was going to get us caught.

"Relax, I'm just going to give this thing a bit more juice, hopefully it can help us get away from Mario and the others." I quickly whispered.

"But what if you give it too much juice, you could fry the whole thing or worse… _us_!" Parascope freaked out.

"Quiet Mr. Panicky-with-wings! You're going to get us caught." I grumbled, "Sorry about the name thing, it's just I've been practicing on my insults and wanted to see how good I am with it. Anyway, try not to panic, I need to concentrate, just make sure they don't catch up to us."

Alright, now if I could just connect this… okay, that's good! Now to get ourselves out and –

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

Uh-oh… the dang thing was back on autopilot and it's opening its mouth to fire more cat bots from its cannon!

Wah! Huh? Why am I flying? I looked up and saw Parascope was holding me while he flew and Hanna was following us in her shell. I looked back, oh good, Mario, Bowser and Peach were too distracted by the bots to notice us.

Parascope managed to fly us back to the main hall where that big door is. We don't have the keys, but it's not like we came here to confront Francis. These key holes are great for spying and maybe I could learn something from Francis and Tippi.

"Where are Goomical and Spike?" I asked when I didn't see them.

"Probably still exploring the other rooms." Hanna guessed and I nodded.

"Then we'll leave the exploring to them, I want to see what this… geek of a chameleon is doing. My mission is to reconnaissance, not to save the day." I said though saving the day would be nice and usually what I do even if my brother's not around, just eavesdropping like this… it goes against everything I stand for!

"Hey Parascope… you seem like a good guy, how do you stand for working for someone evil like Bowser? And you Hanna… you don't seem that bad either, why are either of you working for someone like Bowser?" I needed to know, I've been working with them for almost a day and from what I could tell, Parascope and Hanna are very nice, Goomical and Spike… well I'm still skeptical about them.

I could tell this question had them stumped, almost as if they weren't expecting me or anyone else for that matter to ask them such a thing and it made me feel sorry for them that people automatically assume because they work for Bowser they're considered evil.

"Uh well… we were desperate." Hanna answered slowly.

Parascope sighed, "We didn't have much of a choice."

"But couldn't you have just gone to Princess Peach for help?" I had asked Parascope this before and he didn't get a chance to answer me.

Parascope and Hanna nodded, but the Paratroopa said, "We tried at one point, but this was a few days after Bowser's first attempt (not counting when he was a baby) of kidnapping Princess Peach and because of this no Koopas or Goombas or any species that had worked for Bowser were allowed to get within 200 feet of the Princess let alone talk to her for help."

Hanna then took over, "We were almost thrown in prison that day. We needed the money badly or our families would starve, and the only job we could find at the moment was to work for Bowser. We never wanted this job, we hated hurting others and helping him trying to take over the world, it's never worked before thank goodness, but if it ever does I don't want it on my shell."

"And neither do I." Parascope sighed.

Wow, I never knew Toads could be do discriminating… then again, there were a few times when they so easily turned their backs on my bro and me when we were falsely accused of some stupid crime… and they are jerks to me too sometimes just because I'm not as brave or as 'big of a hero' as my brother. "Well why don't you just quite? The discrimination against Koopas and Goombas are over now, you can have the Princess help you."

"We'd love to quite, but Bowser has us under contract." Hanna answered.

"Oh… I see…" I grumbled… of course Bowser wouldn't let his minions betray him so easily, even if he isn't the brightest of Koopas and has a soft spot he is still an evil Koopa King.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, so let's just focus." Parascope said trying to cheer up the mood.

I sighed as I just looked into the key holes, I saw Francis still taking pictures of poor Tippi. Not really much going on here and kind of boring… maybe we should explore more of the castle… I looked at my two companions and it looks like they're itching to do something too.

"Come on guys, let's go find Spike and Goomical, its better than sitting here all day." I finally suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." The other two agreed immediately.

I smiled, "Well in that case, let's go."

Before we could go any further however, a trap door right underneath us suddenly opened, normally Parascope would've been fine just flying above us, but there was a vacuum suction so he couldn't escape either! It felt like I as riding down the giant waterslide in Toad Town's park… nightmares…

Our screams echoed through this… underground tube area thing. I had to hold on to my hat so it wouldn't go flying off. Honestly I don't understand why Toads and even Mario like these kinds of slides, you lose stuff… even your lunch! Ow! Well we finally hit our… destination.

"That… was AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Hanna shouted while pumping her hammers in the air.

"Ah, let's not and say we did." I grumbled trying not to hurl.

"I agree with Mr. L, way too wild for me." Parascope pulled his scales as if to try and calm himself down.

I stood up and looked around after calming my innards. "Where are we?" this place looks like a convention, look at all this stuff! Posters of Princess Peach, stuff animals of the Punis my bro told me about, all his past partners from his adventures in action figure forms, a Wii on a giant flat screen TV, all the colors of the Yoshi kid my bro hatched way back in the Glitz Pit… what's this? A wii game? 'Super Paper Mario'… huh, that sounds oddly familiar.

"Man this guy is one big geek." Parascope snickered.

I saw he also had posters and books of Mario and even Bowser but… no Luigi… even a geek forgot about me, wonderful… even a big geeky fan boy couldn't bother to remember me… I'm about to electrocute somebody like… like… lightning! No… like a loud boom of thunder… that sounds about right but something's missing.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you're about to zap someone." Parascope suddenly said nervously and I looked down at my hands to see they were beginning to spark and quickly calm myself before I cause another accident.

"Don't mind me, let's just get out of here." I grumbled as I began walking around trying to find a pipe or something out of here.

Looking around I've noticed a laptop and it looks pretty high tech too… hmm… maybe I could find some useful information on it. While Parascope and Hanna were busy looking around I opened the laptop and booted it up. I was surprised to see a lot of information about my brother's adventures on this thing, how did Francis even know about the Isle Delfino's adventure?

I typed in on 'Mario's Isle Delfino's adventure'. I wasn't with him during that time but he had told me a lot about it and when I saw a screen that showed Mario using the F.L.U.D.D. Prof. E. Gadd had invented to wash away that paper mantes thing terrorizing the hotel that's when I realized… Francis used spy bots or something, how else could he have recorded my brother's adventures.

I saw many other videos on his adventures as well, and Princess Peach, heck even some of Bowser and Yoshi's performance, even Wario… but I didn't see any on 'Luigi'.

I grumbled at this, "I see I don't get any respect from even geeks." I felt disappointed and bitter, but most of all anger. I know I said I don't really mind that people don't really give me any big hero parade glory, but I also said I don't like being ignored either and seeing how this fan geek chameleon could care less about what I did I felt like being punched in the gut and burned by Bowser when he's in rage mode.

"So Francis is a big Mario fan? Alright then… I think it's time he gets to meet Mario… but not before he gets to meet his brother." I said in a hiss that sounded full of malice and I even felt a smirk form on my lips as I held up my gloved hands sparking with blue electricity before I fried his laptop into nothing but a smoking pile of wasted junk.

This must've gotten the two Koopas' attention before they quickly turned to me, "Mr. L?"

"Parascope, Hanna, I'm tired of hiding. Let's go meet this Francis fan boy, I've got something I'd like to share with him personally." I grinned and it must've looked creepy because Parascope and Hanna looked nervous and backed away slowly. You know what scares me? Part of me was very disturbed by this, but the other half was enjoying their fear.

"Are you okay? You seem… uh…" Hanna didn't finish that sentence.

"You two can stay here if you want, but I have something I've wanted to do since we got here." I then did my Super Jump and banged the ceiling above us, breaking it, and even though normally only my bro could do this, I wall jumped all the way back up to the door. Don't asked me how I wall jumped, even to this day I didn't know how I did that.

Anyway I didn't care that I didn't have the keys, I knew how to open this thing without those. This door looks pretty high-tech, which means it could also be sabotage by just the right amount of electricity. I smirked as I used my Thunderhand on the door.

The shock burned the door as it 'meowed', "MEOW! System malfunction!"

I heard a 'click' and kicked the door open and glared at the chameleon as he quickly spun around, still holding that camera taking precious pictures of Tippi.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" Francis jump in shock and I'll be sure to give him a real reason to be _shocked_ alright.

"What? Didn't think a 'loser' like me could crack your door's futile defenses with excessive electricity?" I hissed at him and, just to scare him, showed him sparks of my Thunderhand, bawled up into a threatening fist.

The chameleon gulped and started to sweat and I grinned at that, "W-wait… aren't you… that Luigi guy?"

I glared at him, 'that Luigi guy' indeed. Is that what everyone always thinks of me? Just some random green guy who sometimes follow Mario in his adventures for apparently no reason?

"What if I am this 'Luigi guy'?" I dared him to answer.

Francis then suddenly gave a huge relief smile and just laughed, which displeased me and I looked at him a bit confused, why is he suddenly so relieved and laughing?

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were a bad guy or an actual threat. You and I both know you're far too nice for your own good and you're just a big coward." he said and I could feel myself about to pounce on this no-good cold blooded, green geek monster of a fan boy and zap him until he's nothing but a pile of scaly ashes!

However, I'm amazed at myself when I remained a calm demeanor and instead of outright attacking him, I spoke in a calm voice yet one could easily hear the malice dripping in it, once again part of me found this scary and disturbing while the other part found it satisfying.

"So I'm guessing you're not much of a 'Luigi fan', are you? That's too bad, because if you had done your research on the 'loser' properly, then you would know; even though he's nice and a coward, that doesn't mean he's not a threat. Be warned, that even the nicest person in the universe could snap after a while and when that happens, all the bottled up anger, bitter and hate will be unleashed all at once and anyone within the radius when it happens will wish they were never born."

I smirked when I noticed Francis starting to sweat now, and it was at that moment I noticed Tippi was asleep… guess she was tired. Anyway I started to slowly advance towards him, "Luigi may not care too much about fame or fortune, but he doesn't like to be ignored or taken advantage of just because of his cautious and nice nature. While he may not be as brave or adventurous as his brother, he's also not as reckless… or as forgiving once pushed over the edge."

Francis looked as though he was going to faint when he saw how close I was to him and I finally said, "And you want to know something else? I'm not the wimpy Luigi… I am…" electricity sparked in my hand as I gave him a sinister grin, "the Green Thunder, Mr. L!" and before he could react I quickly shoved my electric hand on his gut, causing his body to spazz out for a second before he was pushed back and hit the wall. I got to admit that felt really good, it's as if all my pent up frustration was beginning to slowly drain.

I looked at the rainbow butterfly pixel still stuck in that cage and she's still asleep… wow, she must be a heavy sleeper, but at least this way she won't witness this. I focused my attention back on Francis and saw him squirming as he quickly sat up and was actually scared of me now.

I think 'The Green Thunder' has a nice ring to it, maybe I should use a catch phrase too. "Stay away from me!"

"Stay away from you? No, not until I'm done with you. I've got 24 years of pent up frustration and now that the dam is broken you're going to have to deal with a typhoon that came with it! You have yourself a good time with Mario fan boy? Then how about his brother Luigi?" I jumped on his head a few times before I stopped and glared at him.

The wimpy chameleon then tried to attack me with defense cat bots or something, but I just easily reprogrammed them with my Thunderhand and they went after Francis instead. I sighed as I shook my head.

"Stop it already! Okay, I'm sorry for thinking you were nothing but a coward! Just stop!" he cried.

This isn't like me… but still… "When I begged someone to 'stop it' when they're attacking me, do they stop? No… they keep going until I am almost dead and have to be rescued. Maybe now you know what it feels like to be the 'coward, loser Luigi that nobody cares about'! Have at you!" Hmm… the 'have at you' was a mistake, I meant to say 'now have it come at you!' but I was too angry to think clearly at the time and somehow that phrase stuck with me.

Before I could wail on him some more I heard the kitty door outside starting to talk to someone. Dang it! During my confrontation with the chameleon I had failed to realize someone opening the door and somehow the door recovered quickly from my Thunderhand. I knew it had to be my brother, Bowser and Princess Peach on the other side and I inwardly cursed before I looked back at Francis, he may be a little beat up but otherwise he was fine, good thing I only used a little bit of my power on him, I didn't want to really hurt him just teach him a lesson and give him a little scare.

Knowing how he would react once he sees the three people he's a big fan of and telling them of me beating him up it could be a disaster for my mission and my cover. So I quickly did the only thing I could think of; threaten him. I don't normally do that, heck I don't normally beat someone up just to release my pent up anger (even though I didn't do it too harshly), but this was an emergency and I only had a short amount of time.

I grabbed his shirt and dragged the chameleon's face towards mine to let him know I was very serious. "Listen to me good Francis if you don't want your tail and this entire castle of yours fried to a crisp with lightning; Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser, your 'idols' are about to come in here and when they do I suggest you act as though you don't know them, act like they're total strangers, understood?"

Francis was quivering in fear and said, "Y-yes… Mr. L."

I could heard the door was meowing as if it was pleased, it was going to open soon and I quickly had to get one more thing through his skull, "And one last thing; if you mention me to them, if you even dare to say I was here and what I did to you; I will personally turn your precious castle and everything along with it into nothing but a junkyard, got it?"

Francis didn't answer verbally, instead he meekly nodded his head. "I'll be watching you, so you better not displease me with your answer and your reaction." I warned him as my gloved sparked threateningly in front of him and he quickly nodded.

"I-I understand! I-I don't know them! And y-you were n-never here!"

"That's a good reptile." I said before I shoved him over to Tippi. "Keep taking pictures of her as if I was never here." and with that I quickly hid in his closet. As soon as I did the door opened and Francis turned to Tippi taking pictures as if what just transpired here never happened and the butterfly woke up too at the same time, talk about good timing.

I could tell Francis was getting very jittery and it must kill him to not be able to react the way he wanted when he saw his three favorite idols, but he kept his eyes on Princess Peach… chances are he has a huge crush on her. Whatever, as long as he didn't say her name I don't care what he does.

"H-hot babe in my room!"

As I watched I begin to wonder if what would happen if I were to confront my brother… I know I've been acting like a jerk recently but isn't that what I've been trying to do since I was 'captured and brainwashed' by Nastasia? So why does it feel like there are two halves of me now? Half of me is scared and terrified to what I'm doing yet the other half was pleased and satisfied. Is this a mental condition for trying to change personalities in order to hide your real one? What if the personality you've been using to cover yourself becomes your real personality? I don't want to think about it, for now I'll just watch what Francis does, if he so much as breaths their names or mine I intend to make good on my threats, no matter how much the softer part of me protests.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: Wow, I can't believe Luigi just did that to Francis.**_

_**Luigi: Oh great, now I'm starting to have a split personality, this can't be good for my sanity!**_

_**Author: Did you just rhyme? Well do you think this is happening to fast? I hope not, I just think it's about time Luigi starts becoming more and more like 'Mr. L' and now he finally has his title 'The Green Thunder' and his catch phrase 'Have at you!' Personally I didn't know what 'Have at you!' meant so I just made it seem like he mistranslated what he was going to say and it just stuck with him.**_

_**Luigi: Stop talking about me like I'm not even here! Why are you making me act like this?**_

_**Author: It's natural that a nice guy like you would become really angry and full of rage once the dam that bottled up your negative emotions finally breaks. Besides, that can't be healthy for you either and plus you still need to get into the act before the whole Whoa Zone thing when you finally confront the heroes.**_

_**Luigi: Still... I feel wrong...**_

_**Author: Cheer up, things will get better... I think... anyway, it's time to wrap this up.**_

_**Luigi: Fine...**_

_**Author & Luigi: See ya next time! Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Complete

_**Author: Hey everyone! The Holidays are coming up fast, can't believe how fast it's approaching.**_

_**Luigi: I don't care how fast it's approaching! I need a break, from all of you!**_

_**Author: Aw, are you getting tired from all the work you've been doing?**_

_**Luigi: Well considering what you did to me in the last chapter I can't say I'm looking forward to it.**_

_**Author: Don't be such a downer Luigi, the readers love this stuff!**_

_**Luigi: I was afraid of that.**_

_**Author: Alright, let's begin! I don't own anyone here.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Mission Complete**_

I won't go into much detail of what Francis was doing, basically he was trying to swoon Princess Peach with his laptop helping him, something about Swoon. Exe. Com or something geeky like that.

I got to admit it was amusing to watch Princess Peach talking to him through a laptop, but something else was going on in my mind… I felt mixed of emotions; worried, amused, curious, resent and guilt. I felt a lot of guilt actually now that I had time to cool off and thought about what I just did to the poor guy; I had threaten him and scared him, two things I normally don't do.

Why did I do all that? Was just stressed that I finally cracked? Maybe my sanity is finally going unstable after all those days in that dark castle…

I'm starting to wonder if it's possible to split your personality in half. I mean I've heard about a split personality before but… I always thought it was some kind of mental illness that causes that, I know for a fact I'm not insane but lately it feels like I have a much darker side that keeps popping up whenever I feel angry or annoyed lately as proof when I was with Bowser's baddies earlier and my sudden threat with Francis.

Oh… I wonder how what Parascope and Hanna are doing? I mean I did just kind of left them so suddenly… wonder if they met up with Goomical and Spike yet. Well I can't worry about what they're doing now, even if I am getting along with them they are still technically my enemies and I can't afford to expose myself now to go looking for them.

What is happening to me anyway? I should only be _acting _mean not actually _being _mean, there is a difference. Sometimes, lately, I feel like there's two different sides of me and that's not very comforting especially for my questionable sanity.

"Hey! Who's making me answer these questions anyway? I'm here for Tippi, where is she!?" Princess Peach's angry voice snapped me out of my thought of guilt and return my attention to them.

Francis was looking frantic, "W-what is she talking about? There's no Tippi command here!"

"Enough of this!" Princess did something quite drastic for someone as pure as her, she took Boomer and blew the laptop up in his face… why would she do that? I know she was annoyed but still… that was cruel.

_Not everyone is as pure as you would think; even someone like Princess Peach has a dark side._ I shook my head… where did that thought come from? I'm sure that wasn't my thought... or was it?

"Nooooo!" I heard Francis crying, "That was the only copy of the Swoon I had left! They don't make these anymore! Real girls are scary."

"Princess that was a bit harsh don't you think?" I heard Mario say in a soft voice.

"Maybe it was but after going through the ocean, climbing a giant tree with all those contraptions and getting lost in this maze of a castle I don't have the patience to put up with this anymore, now where is Tippi!?" Peach snapped.

Maybe that's why I acted like I did; all that stress finally caught up with me and I just acted from anxiety like Princess Peach is doing now… I hope that's the case anyway.

"Princess? Mario! You came for me?" Tippi said in what sounded like a very surprised yet happy voice.

"Tippi! Release her now Francis!" Peach snapped.

"Francine? No way! She's the only friend I have that's not on the Internet, I won't let anyone take her away." Oh great, he has some serious issues, now he named Tippi Francine and… did he just seriously say that a butterfly was his only offline friend? Talk about a dude with no life.

Francis pushed a button on a handheld remote and Tippi's cage along with Tippi herself were pushed underground. "If you want her you'll have to get her." Francis… I could tell, he only wanted to fight them to see just how strong they are not because they wanted to take Tippi away, clever way of disguising your star struck Francis.

Mario step forward, "Hey, I apologize for the Princess's… behavior, but we really just want the butterfly back please?"

"No! You'll have to fight me for her!" Francis snapped before taking our his camera and flashed it so brightly it blinded me for a second… yeah, he's taking pictures of them while using it to blind them for the battle, he is smart for a geek, but then again aren't most geeks considered smart? Too bad I'm only considered a coward.

I watched in amazement when Mario suddenly flipped and disappeared, so that's what it looks like from the outside… he just literally vanish and then suddenly he came back… that's cool, I wish I could do that.

Francis mostly fought back using those cat bots to attack them, but they were most used against him with Mario uses Throu and threw them back at him, the chameleon can go invisible but there was a bit of distortion indicating where he was, not very good for being invisible, but still invisible all the same. But then there was this one thing that got me sick; he would suddenly stick out his tongue, swallow them and spit them back up… that is gross.

Well needless to say that Bowser finally lost his patience and took out Francis with a rage full of fire.

"Enough of this! Just give us back the stupid insect so we can move on and take out the big bad count who thinks he can rule over _my_ minions!" Bowser roared.

"Meow… Identified… someone in the closet." Huh? Oh-no… a robot cat must've found me hidden here, I have to get away before I'm spotted! I don't want Mario to know I was here!

I glared at the cat bot as I slowly opened the door and kicked it to shut it up, but that was already enough to get Mario suspicious as they just released Tippi from her cage and she seemed really happy.

"Mario… I can't believe you actually came all this way to save me." Tippi said in a soft voice.

"Of course I saved you, you're our friend." Mario said as if it was obvious.

"Hey! We saved you too you know." Bowser somewhat snapped.

"It's good to see you're okay Tippi." Princess Peach said back to her sweet self... _That was quick, already hiding her real attitude?_ I shook my head… where did that thought come from?

I slowly peeked out of the closet I was hiding in and began to slowly ease my way out, I need to get to the door before they see me. Mario may be looking at Tippi but I could also see his sharp eyes are looking around too, I have to be careful.

I wish this place was darker, I stick out like a sore thumb in this bright place! I'm surprised nobody had noticed me yet. I stuck to the wall as if I was part of Francis's collection… and remind myself to come back later and apologize to him, I honestly didn't know what I was thinking back there and all the stress and desperation must've caught up with me.

I finally reached the door but then suddenly something bright, green and shiny clamp my vision, I quickly turned… *gasp* some kind of shiny heart came out of Tippi! Is that… yes, it looks like a Pure Heart alright… but what was it doing in that butterfly?

"Tippi! You must've had a Pure Heart within you all along and it came out when you became happy." Princess Peach said so sweetly I had to roll my eyes. _She's not as sweet as she'd like you and herself to think._ I shook my head; once again that thought struck me and I quickly went through the door before they saw me.

I was relieved when I came out and saw Parascope, Hanna, Goomical and Spike already there as if waiting for me… how did they know where I was?

"It's about time you came out, what were you doing in there anyway?" the Goomba said a bit bitterly to me and I glared back at him.

"Doing my mission; information gathering, why do you care anyway? It's not like we're on the same team." I snapped irritably.

"No, but we did agree to work together." Spike pointed out.

"Until we reached the fortress, which we have." I also pointed out.

"Wait a minute, there's something I want to find out about this Francis, he seems to know a lot about Bowser and Mario, maybe he could find a way to get us out of our contract." Hanna said calmly.

… Strange, lately it seems I talk to Hanna and Parascope calmly as myself while I treat Goomical and Spike like annoying pests, which isn't like me at all and ever since I saw Peach blow up Francis's laptop like that I can't help but think about a dark side she's been hiding from everyone, including herself._ Even she's not as pure as she like to think, everyone has a dark side, even the purest of hearts._

"How is that geek going to help you with that?" I questioned smoothly as though nothing was wrong, inwardly I was getting scared; why am I acting like this? Why do my thoughts feel like they're not even my own?

"Well a geek can hack into computers and records, maybe we can delete our record with Bowser so we can go free." Parascope said with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe, but would the chameleon be willing to help you?" I questioned knowing how stubborn that coward can be.

"Is there any information you have on this Francis?" Spike asked me.

"Like is there any way we could bribe him into helping?" Goomical also asked me.

I raised a curious eyebrow at them, "Why do you two care?"

"Just because we act tough and loyal to Bowser doesn't mean we actually want to hurt others just for his selfishness." Goomical said.

"We each had our own reasons for working under Boswer in those desperate times." Spike answered.

_Just like how everyone has a dark side they also have a good side, there can't be shadows without light after all and the same vice versa._ Again the thoughts were invading my mind, I don't even know half the stuff I keep 'thinking' about lately.

But I conclude that Goomical and Spike hadn't wanted to really help Bowser either, but knew if they weren't loyal Bowser would make their lives miserable.

"Well… maybe he could hack into Bowser's computer system, he does seem to have a lot of his files when I last looked at his laptop." I growled a bit remembering how he degraded me.

"But the question remains; how will we get him to work with us?" Hanna asked and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Francis seem to have the hots for cute girls Hanna, maybe you could sway him?" I grinned at her. _Lust is a powerful motivator._ I had to agree with the weird thoughts this time.

"I don't know… I've never had to 'sway' anyone before." The Hammersis said nervously.

"Come on Hanna, at least try, you're beautiful and confident, I know you can do it." Parascop said to her with a smile and it made me wonder if he has a crush on her.

"Alright, I'll try." Hanna went through the door, which didn't even beep anymore, guess the door was fried.

We see Francis crying over his fried up laptop and the loss of Tippi, "That was awful… I only wanted an autograph…"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey! Geek-who-cries-a-lot! Someone wants to see you."

"Well aren't you just getting along with your insults." Goomical sneered and I shot him a glare.

"What? You! Look, I-I promised I a-acted like I never met them, so please leave me alone." the chameleon said timidly and I felt guilty almost instantly.

Before I could say anything, Hanna walked up to him, "Hey, I was hoping you could do me and my… friends a favor before we leave?" she asked politely.

"… Well for a pretty girl like you how can I say no… just promise not to bomb me or hit me with your hammer." Francis said a bit nervously.

Hanna smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you or interrogate you, I just need your help, that's all."

"Okay, just… make sure_ he_ doesn't touch anything." Francis said looking at me and my hand and I gave him a sly grin though I didn't know why I did, I was hoping to apologize to him but I was having too much fun scaring the scales off him.

"Do you know how to hack into Bowser's files?" the Koopatrol asked him seriously.

"Uh well…" Francis got out another laptop… how many of those things does he have? And typed in something.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, now delete our contract and that's all we need." Spike said with a smirk.

"Um… I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I may be a geek and all, and I like being hi-technicaaaal! But this is something beyond me; it seems Bowser had some computer genius put up an anti-virus wall, highly secured, it'd be impossible even for someone like me to be able to hack into it and delete anything."

That made everyone glum and got me thinking… even though we're supposed to be enemies and I hadn't known them for very long… it makes me feel bad that they're stuck serving Bowser until their games end and they'll be ridiculed and bullied because of it… there's got to be something I could do for them… but I'm no computer expert.

"Maybe I could try something." I found myself saying before I could stop and my hand clutched into a tight fist with small sparks of blue electricity.

"W-w-w-what are you going t-to do?" Francis asked me very nervously and he had every right to be as I found myself smirking mischievously and I can imagine it's the same one that punk Bowser Jr. always gave me and Mario.

"Don't worry geek-reptile-who-love-butterflies, I'm not going to fry your laptop, just want to see if I can do something." I reassured him in a tone that doesn't sound so reassuring at all, though he still let me do it, most likely out of fear.

I don't know why I was doing this, but when I clicked on the files of Hanna, Spike, Goomical and Parascope, it's like I knew what I needed to do. I think Mouzchu may have showed me something similar to this at one point but… I'm sure this isn't natural.

"It's simple; all you have to do is crash the system." I said as I felt my hand spark and touched the laptop.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't fry my laptop!" Francis screamed.

"Relax; I'm not going to fry _your_ laptop; it's Bowser's. Have at you!" I grinned as my lightning went through the laptop and literally zapped the files out of existence, do not ask me how this was possible because I'm still trying to figure that out myself, something's happening to me and yet… I find myself enjoying it.

"Bowser will be in for a big surprise, now you four are free from his contract." I said as if that just solved their problem.

"Thanks L-man, but uh… I don't think we'd be accepted that easily by everyone else…" Parascope said a bit hesitantly.

"Well I don't think they've memorized everyone who worked for Bowser, just don't go blabbing you've worked for him and those small brained Toads wouldn't be the wiser." I said simply still feeling bitter at those Toads for not being able to remember my name, I mean it's not that hard to remember and I did help my brother a few times in his adventures. It's kind of sad because they can remember his other helpers like Goombario or Vivian, yet the guy's brother is always the one who never exist!

I shook my head to clear it, "Anyway, I have to go now, my mission here is done."

"Wait… will we ever see you again?" Hanna asked me as if she was going to miss me.

I gave her a smile, not a sinister one thankfully, "Who knows? Maybe we will meet again, only time will tell… but hopefully next time it would be as friends and not enemies." and with that I tap my scarf and imagined Count Bleck's castle and I was in that box before everything went blurry.

Ugh… I hate dimension traveling… but now I found myself back in the dark black and white castle of Count Bleck, despite it being blinding to me since I have been in a place full of bright colors and such, it felt kind of good being in a familiar place.

And I haven't even gone two steps to find Nastasia to report to her my findings when I was tackled down by an orange blur.

"There you are! It's about time you came back!" It was none other than the Squeeks Mouzchu and apparently he's been worried about me.

"Mouzchu… you should know that when Nastasia assign missions it has to be done right away." I said trying to keep him from chewing me out for not telling him or Mishi.

"But dude! I didn't know she would assign you to such a big mission so quickly! We didn't even have time to prepare you for leaving Castle Bleck." he said quickly.

"It wasn't a 'big' mission, more like a test mission. I guess she wanted to see my potential or something and speaking of which I have to report to her soon." I said to him a bit annoyed that he still had me pinned down.

"Oh? What was your mission?" he asked curiously as he finally allowed me to stand up.

"Reconnaissance." I said briefly before I began walking away.

"Tell Mishi to meet me in my room, we'll discuss what happened then okay?" I said to him patiently.

"Uh… of course… but you seem a bit… different lately, is everything okay?" he asked me a bit in concern.

_Often people mistake concern and worry for hidden intentions and secretly take advantage of you._ But Mouzchu wouldn't do that, he does seem genuinely worried about me… and I'm getting worried too.

"Well I think something is happening to me… but like I said we'll discuss it after I report to Nastasia." I said reassuringly as he nodded and walked off to find the purple Yoshi.

I have no idea where Nastasia is, luckily she found me, probably already knew I came back somehow. "So, how was the mission Mr. L?"

I went on telling her my findings in the Bitlands, about the heroes, the huge fortress, Francis and the likes, but I didn't mention my interaction and help from Bowser's_ former_ baddies; I get the feeling she wouldn't have approved of that.

Nastasia gave a nodded of approval, "Very good Mr. L, you have done exceedingly well for someone at your level. Keep this up and you may even be an elite minion, k?"

I nodded, that had been my goal since I started this entire charade. "Yes Nastasia."

"You are dismissed until further notice." she said and I nodded before I walked away and went into my room and smiled when I saw Mouzchu and Mishi there waiting for me.

Mishi waved, "Hey Luigi, it's about time you came back, so give us all the details!" of course, most girls her age would love all the 'juicy' details.

I just rolled my eyes playfully at her and told them about what I did, this time I didn't leave out any details like I have with Nastasia. It was funny to see their different reactions when I told them of Dimentio giving me the ability to travel to different dimensions, following the heroes, working together with the Bowser baddies Mouzchu and I had helped, making our way to Francis's fortress and finally the weird half personalities that kept showing up during our visit there.

This is where Mouzchu had a thoughtful look, "You have the Thunderhand ability and you say you feel like there's another 'you' that's a lot more… uh… jerk-ish for the lack of better word?"

"That's what it seems like lately and I'm starting to become more and more uncomfortable the more it's happening. I mean right now I'm… the usual me, but lately it's like I've been turning into a whole different person, one that's the complete opposite of who I am."

"But isn't that a good thing? Wasn't that the whole point why we've been doing this?" the purple Yoshi asked as if she couldn't see the problem.

"Not exactly Mishi; we wanted Luigi to only _act_ like that, not actually _become_ like that, there is a difference. Hmm… it seems you hold a lot more resent and bitterness than you originally thought, otherwise seeing the crazy fan chameleon's collection wouldn't have set you off like that, that's my guess."

"Not only that, but it's as if I could manipulate technology with my Thunderhand, I'm pretty sure I couldn't do that when I first used the ability." I said looking at my hands with a puzzled expression.

"I think I've heard legends about those granted with the Thunderhand; they can manipulate electricity, the very nature of lightning itself and they can even control the very electricity that are used to power technology, making it easy for them to change the flow of the technology itself." Mouzchu explained.

"Wow, that's one cool ability you have there, Luigi." Mishi smiled excitedly.

"I've actually had it for a while but I've forgotten about it since the fiasco way back in the Beanbean Kingdom, I mean I didn't have any real use for it after that adventure so I stopped using it… I wonder if my brother remembers about his own Firebrand?" I asked mostly to myself.

This time Mishi had the explanation, "Well, I hear those blessed with the Firebrand can manipulate fire, just like how Thunderhand manipulate electricity. Anything that involves fire can be manipulated, like say how a train runs on fire and coal, those with the Firebrand could manipulate the train quite easily, even a forest fire could be turned into nothing more than a match little flame."

Wow, after all this time I had no idea just how… manipulatively useful our elemental hands could be… I'll have to tell this to Mario the next time I talk to him.

"But anyway, you say you've been feeling like you may be turning out like… Mr. L? What about now?" Mouzchu asked me suddenly and I blinked for a second.

"Well right now I feel like 'me'. I mean I didn't insult anyone or call them long names, I still don't know what caused it when I was out there and I'm getting worried." I admitted.

Mishi then said, "Well… I think your pent up frustration and bitterness must've finally came out all at once during the mission and caused you to act much more aggressively then you usually are, but that's just my theory."

Well, whatever is happening to me, I just hope it isn't serious or permanate.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: It looks like Luigi here is starting to become more and more worried.**_

_**Luigi: How can I not be? What if you suddenly started acting out of character without any explanation?**_

_**Author: Well actually...**_

_**Luigi: I don't care how many bitterness feelings I have buried, I still wouldn't act like that!**_

_**Author: You'd be surprised how different a person can be once their negative emotions start to arise and break down the wall that keeps them bottled up.**_

_**Luigi: Why does everyone love to torture me?**_

_**Author: Oh come on Luigi, it's not that bad! Oh! And before I forget I want to ask you readers if you want me to add in Wario and Waluigi in the story, yes or no?**_

_**Luigi: WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU ADD THOSE TWO IDIOTS IN THIS STORY!?**_

_**Author: I know they weren't in Super Paper Mario, but I thought it'd be interesting to see Mr. L going up against the Wario Brothers, especially after seeing a tribute to Mr. L fighting with Waluigi, but again I'll leave it up to you viewers since you're reading the story.**_

_**Luigi: NO! DON'T YOU DARE!**_

_**Author: Hee, hee, bye!**_

_**Luigi: WAIT! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY FOX!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home?

_**Author: Now, now, I know ya'll have been waiting, but you know I've got a life outside the fanfiction world.**_

_**Luigi: Yeah; it's called reading other people's fanfiction instead of working on your own.**_

_**Author: Oh shut up!**_

_**Luigi: After what you did to me in the last chapter? NO!**_

_**Author: Well I guess that means I'll give you a hard time once I get Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon then!**_

_**Luigi: You wouldn't dare!**_

_**Author: Try me!**_

_**Luigi: ... Uh... DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or my brother or anyone here... except the OCs.**_

_**Author: That's a good boy.**_

* * *

_**Luigi's Tale**_

_**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home?**_

Who started this whole bro-ha-ha? Oh, that's right, some crazy vampire count who can't take the lost of his love life. Yes, I have heard his sob story though he didn't realize I was there at the time. And now I find myself facing the two moronic biggest headaches of my life!

… Oh I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again… let me go back to how this mess started… you see, this morning I was just getting out of my bed to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, afterwards I planned to go help out Mouzchu put on the finishing touches of the robot he ever so cleverly named Brobot and made the thing my own face! Why call it Brobot!? Why not call it Luigibot or something with my name? If it was Mario's head then Brobot would make more sense, but it's not! I feel like I'm going to end up with a reputation of a very big ego. We were going to meet up with Mishi to discuss what we're going to do while we do our usual chore missions.

Well… that _was_ the plan… just when I finished brushing my teeth, guess who decided to appear from thin air and right into my bathroom!? The demented dimension traveling jester himself, who else!?

"Ah, good to see you're up Mr. L."

I jumped back and screamed at him, "DON'T YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD KNOCK BEFORE APPEARING INTO PEOPLE'S BATHROOMS!?"

This only got him chuckling and my face turning into my brother's favorite color.

"You're lucky; at least nature wasn't calling you when I came in… Mimi on the other hand wasn't so lucky." Dimentio gave a smirk… he's a pervert too!

"You pervert." I grumbled in disgust and now I've got to watch out for him every time I have to use the bathroom… wonderful, apparently this demented jester has never learned the word _privacy_ before.

"What do you want?" I demanded when I realized he was still here so he must have something more to say other than just scarring me for life.

Dimentio looked pleased as if waiting for me to ask, "Have you ever wondered about the Count, like why he's doing what he's doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh… because he's the villain and bent on taking over all the worlds?"

"My, my, you sure see him in black and white."

"That's generally what all the villains I've ever met do." I grumbled.

Dimentio and his never ending smile only got wider and he's really creeping me out _again_. "I suppose it's only natural you'd think that then, like how a puppy was raised to chase cats, but he's not doing this for the reason you're thinking of; let's just say he's not a generic bad guy."

This is a bit odd, but regardless I still didn't care what the Count's reason is; he's doing it and that's good enough for me to make him an enemy. "Doesn't matter, he's doing it so he's obviously bad either way."

Then what Dimentio said next became the trigger to a very long and hectic day, "Wouldn't you like to know the real reason, Luigi?"

I froze; he knew my name, my real name. I turned and looked at him intensely, just who is this guy? "… How did you know my real name?"

"I have my ways, but I think you should be more interested in finding out the Count's true motives." he said without answering my question.

"His true motives?" I repeated.

"That's right; with a little work of invisibility eavesdropping will be easy."

"And why should I care about this?" I growled at him.

"Oh I assure you Mr. L, this is an important info that you really need to know about, like how fish needs water." he smirked and I cringed knowing he's implying something.

Well now I found myself in the Count's room as he's talking to himself, the guy sure likes to talk and Dimentio is keeping me invisible.

"Oh Tipami… if only I hadn't lost you that day… the void in my heart for you is always consuming me like the Chaos Heart is consuming all the worlds."

So far I've learned he lost the love of his life and now wants to destroy all the worlds in his dark revenge… yup, love can do that to people unfortunately. I wonder who this 'Tipami' is? For some reason I feel like I should know her.

But when the Count pulled out the black heart I nearly jumped back in shock; I felt a strange tingle feeling within when I saw the Chaos Heart… it felt so wrong yet so right, I don't know why I felt the urge to touch it… it's almost as if it was… calling to me.

"It's power has such a strong pull to those it has chosen." I heard Dimentio say from beside me and almost made me jump.

I shook my head, "I don't care about all the power in the universe, I just want to get back to my missions." I growled at him.

Dimentio chuckled, "Sure, of course you do, I'm sure Nastasia has a glorious mission for you Mr. L, have fun."

Suddenly he transported me back to my room, at the same time, Mishi just walked in, "Oh Mr. L, I didn't realize when you came back."

"Mishi?" I wasn't sure why she was in my room.

The purple Yoshi nodded, "Mouzchu wanted me to get you to help test the controls of Brobot… that's kind of a lame name by the way."

"Yeah, I know, but he built most of it so I guess he has the right to name it… even if it is a giant mechanical face of mine." I grumbled as Mishi giggled.

"Ta-da! What do you think? You get to ride this baby when you need a super weapon at your disposal, the Brobot!" Mouzchu 'introduced' the once giant mechanical cat to a now giant mechanical Luigi head… I don't' know whether to be awkward or modest, but both is what I'm feeling right now.

"Um… wow Mouzchu, that is… great!" I said hesitantly.

"And you get to be the first test drive on this beauty!" Mouzchu smirked evilly and I backed away.

"How do I know that giant metal head death trap isn't going to blow up the second I turn it on?" I demanded not feeling very safe, especially remembering my last encounter with it when we first turned it on when it was still a cat.

"Besides; there isn't enough room to really test it in this cramped place." Mishi pointed out.

"I know there isn't, that's why when Mr. L here tests it it'll be on another mission outside of the castle." Mouzchu answered.

I grumbled as I said, "Mouzchu, you're a spy right? Do you want to know why the Count has been doing what he's doing?"

This got the little Squeeks' attention, "You know?"

"Dimentio wanted to show me though I can't really fathom why." so I went on telling Mouzchu and Mishi about the Count's lost love and he's causing destruction as a way for revenge against the worlds.

"That's so sad, but really why take it out on the other worlds? That would only make things worse." Mishi growled a bit.

"Love can do that to everyone." I smiled as I remember my brother going through all those crazy adventures over and over again just to save Princess Peach and I'd do the same for Daisy.

"That, my friend, is called 'crazy love', it's almost the same as suicide most of the time." Mouzchu said cheekily and it made me wonder if something happened to him and his own love life.

"But Nastasia hasn't given me any missions that's outside this castle, so far we've been only doing the basic clean-up missions and the Elite Minions seem to have stopped going out too, probably to get punished or a break after being beaten by my brother and his… crew." huh, speaking of which I wonder what Mario's doing now?

_"I'm just taking a nice long nap in the Inn right now bro."_ I jumped when I suddenly heard my brother speak in my head… speak of the devil and he'll appear, sheesh.

_**Mario! You almost gave me a heart attack!  
**_

_"Hee, hee, sorry about that bro, you're just too easy to scare."_ I groaned as he laughed.

"Well maybe you could talk to Nastasia into giving you another 'test' mission, that way you could actually give this bad boy a real test drive." Mouzchu said as if it were as simple as asking the elementary school teacher to go to the bathroom.

_"Test? Oh Luigi… you didn't tell me you made a giant robot head of yourself."_ _**Well Mario it wasn't exactly my idea.**_

"Nastasia seems to be the type who rather sticks to the schedule; I don't think convincing her to letting me go out again would be that easy."

_"Letting you go again? When were you out?"_ of course Mario didn't know; I was in hiding the entire time!

_"You were?"_ Crud, forgot he can hear my thoughts… _**listen, I had a mission earlier that involved me going out on a stealth recon mission and it required me to stick to the shadows.**_

_"Wow, I never knew you could be stealthy bro, I mean like the time you saved me from the mansion? I could hear you calling me from the all way on the roof!"_ _**Well I wasn't trying to be stealthy then bro.**_

"So you cool with the plan Luigi?" Mishi said suddenly and snap me back to reality.

"… What plan?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"You weren't paying attention? Ugh… Listen! If we want to get Nastasia to raise you up in the ranks then you need to take on more missions outside of this castle and to test drive Brobot, so you should ask Nastasia if you could get another mission to test your loyalty and skills." Mishi explained.

"The loyalty isn't exactly… a good thing to test here Mishi."

"Doesn't matter, just get her to give you another 'big' mission."

Great, now I'm being forced into something unwanted _again_. Well whatever, better get this over with.

_"So how are you going to convince that strict stiff neck to let you go on a mission?"_ _**Not sure yet, but I'm sure I can think of something.**_

So I casually walked around the castle until I could find Nastasia, luckily she wasn't that hard to find since she was busy telling the other mindless minions to do their chore missions.

"Excuse me; Nastasia?" I cleared my throat hoping she would hear me.

"Mr. L I am a very busy woman, state your business quickly, k?" she said a bit impatiently so I better make this quick.

"Y-yes ma'am! I request another mission involving the outside worlds." I quickly said as professionally as I can.

Nastasia didn't say anything at first and touched her glasses, looking at me, "You've only just completed your last mission last night and yet you ask for another?"

"It's so I can prove my skills and… my loyalty to the Count." I said a bit hesitantly on the 'loyalty' part, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Nastasia then looked intrigued, "Alright Mr. L, if you insist, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you go on another mission."

_"Way to go little bro! You're getting really good at this."_ _**Yeah, but I worry sometimes I'm a little **_**too**_** good…**_

_"You're always worried, lighten up a bit."_ _**You haven't seen what I've done… I looked at my hands and then remembered something. Mario, did you know you can still use your Firebrand?**_

_"The Firebrand? Oh wow… I haven't used that ability since we left the Beanbean Kingdom… were you using Thunderhand lately?"_ _**Yeah, I was and it seems to be even more powerful than before.**_

"Well there has been one place that I've been putting off due to the Elites needing… a break after their defeat of the heroes. There's been a disturbance, recently some troublemakers are causing a lot of chaos in this world that we plan on investigating once the heroes are out of the way."

"I see… and what is this world?"

"The place where the heroes come from: the Mushroom Kingdom."

I nearly stopped breathing. _"What does she want with the Mushroom Kingdom?"_ my brother's voice managed to snap me out of it just in time thankfully.

"Uh… what's my mission there?" I hesitated to ask, since Bowser is clearly with my brother and Princess Peach, who could be causing trouble there?

Nastasia looked at her clipboard, I'm guessing the mission debriefing thing or whatever is on there, "Apparently two oddly shaped humans; one with a fat tub of lard and the other long and lanky, are taking a chance with the heroes gone and causing trouble for everyone in this world. Your mission, Mr. L, is to investigate and teach them a lesson; that world is for the Count to destroy and remake, we can't be having any competitions now can we?"

_"That almost sounds like Wario and Waluigi…"_ I heard my brother say and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"It's not a stealth mission, but I would appreciate it if you didn't draw too much attention to yourself, k? Some people may… know you." she said a bit hesitantly… wait… she knows I live there?

"Yes ma'am." I said with respect and a bit excited and nervous about going back home even if is just to beat up Wario and Waluigi… which I'm not too keen on doing seeing how they always pick on me in every sporting events we had.

_"You really need to stand up for yourself Luigi, maybe this 'mission' is just what you need to boost your self-confidence."_ _**Yeah and get beat up afterwards.**__ "Don't be like that Luigi."_

"You may leave whenever you're ready Mr. L." Nastasia said before walking away.

I decided to go tell Mouzchu and Mishi about this before I leave this time. I walked back to Mouzchu's room where I saw them waiting for me with baited breath.

"So?" they both prompt and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I got the mission… in Mushroom Kingdom." I told them and both of their eyes widen.

"Isn't that where you live?" the purple Yoshi asked.

I only answer with a simple nod and both of them sighed.

"Well, didn't think Nastasia would actually send you to your own home world, considering that may break you out of her spell… well as far as she knows. Usually if a brainwashed minion becomes extremely emotional they can break out of Nastasia's hypnotic spell, or so I hear." Mouzchu explained with interest.

"I guess that means she trusts that I'll remain loyal to her… either that or it's another test." I grumbled. "Most likely both, and I have to take care of a problem in that world, apparently the Count doesn't want to share."

"Then it's a great time to test Brobot! You can call it to you with this echo voice activation, using some of Dimentio's dimension travel magic on your bandana scarf, it'll come to your aid whenever you call it. Just try it out there when you think you may need it." Mouzchu said proudly.

_"Brobot? Is this Mouser serious?"_ _**Well… he tries.**_

"How do you even know this hunk of metal junk will be able to hear him when he calls from miles away on an entirely different world?" Mishi the skeptical one asked.

"This is_ not_ junk little Yoshi! It'll work, just trust me. So, are you ready to leave for home Mr. L?" Mouzchu smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, might as well get this over with."

_"Hey, I wonder what Princess Daisy is up to?"_ _**Now's not the time Mario.**_

_"So how are you going to face up to Wario and Waluigi? You've always tried to hide from them in the past… which never seems to work."__** I don't know yet, but maybe I'll figure out something.**_

And so I touched my bandana scarf, feeling Dimentio's contaminated germs… I mean powers activate and I shut my eyes imagining my home; the Mushroom Kingdom.

Again the world around me blurred as a box appeared with me in it. Luckily I was more prepared this time so I didn't freak out. It only took a few seconds before I was in a familiar house before the box and the blurriness disappeared.

I heard Mario whistle in my head. _"Wow bro, didn't know you could travel through dimensions."_

_**Ugh, don't remind me! Dimentio did that and I cringe every time I have to use that jester's contamination.**_

I just heard Mario laugh as I looked around… yup, this is our house alright… guess homesickness brought me here. I smile as I checked around to make sure nobody robbed us and all seems well… that is until I walked outside and saw a big fat picture of Wario and Waluigi's face graffiti on our door!

I could've sworn both Mario and I growled at the same time when we saw our vandalized house, "Okay, I don't care what they did to me before; they're going down!"

_"Wait a minute bro, you don't want to catch unwanted attention to yourself. I'm not sure if anyone would recognize you, but if they do… tell them you only look like Luigi."_

_**And what's so bad if someone recognizes me?**_

_"You, along with me, the princess and Bowser, are supposedly missing, even if they don't pay much attention to you, you still can't just magically show up without explanation. Plus, you never know who could be watching."_

Well he did have a point there, it's best to lay low and keep this mask of Mr. L on and make sure nobody suspects I'm Luigi.

So… I guess I'll just stroll into town and see if I can find any information about Wario or Waluigi. So I walked into Toad Town which was just a pipe ride away thankfully. The locals, which were Toads, looked at me curiously but went on their business as if a guy wearing black with a mask doesn't seem suspicious at all… then again these people are very ignorant and usually lazy, which is why the princess gets kidnap every two weeks.

_"Now, now bro, that's not very nice."_

I just shook my head and grumbled to myself, never mind them, just keep going. Hmm… those three girls seem to like gossip; maybe they could give me hints of where the Wario Brothers are.

"So like I went to visit the Princess today and guess what? She was like gone! Everyone was panicking especially that old Toad… Toadsworth I think his name was. He kept spouting how the Princess is gone."

"No kidding? He'd act like it's the end of the world if he didn't see her in her bed but it turns out she was just taking a shower."

"But that's not all; Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom greatest hero has gone missing too! Even big bad Bowser and all his nasty baddies are gone too, something big is going on."

Heh, they're teenage girls, of course they'd forget about me.

"But what about that Luigi guy? You know… Mario's cousin? Oh wait I think he's his brother, I haven't seen him lately either, maybe he disappeared too."

Well… at least someone remembers me.

"Just great, they all just vanish and now the troublemakers are causing so much chaos in town lately! They even stole my Mom's diamond necklace, can you believe that!?"

Oh, now this is interesting, are they talking about random thieves like Bandits or could it be the targets?

"Well you got to admit; they usually always cause trouble, but now with both of the Mario brothers gone I guess they think they can have run with the whole town now."

"Yeah, nobody's safe from them. My big sister lost her favorite golden shroom statue she got from her rich boyfriend three months ago."

Wow, they're shallow by the sound of it, almost like Wendy Koopa.

"That big yellow tub of lard vandalize my Dad's company! Someone needs to do something about them!"

Yup, that sounds like Wario alright.

"Then there was this really tall and really thin stick man that joins that weird fat yellow dude and he took my Mom's jewels!"

That's it, I walked away, I'm not going to get much information anymore; Wario and Waluigi were the ones behind this, but I have no idea where they are right now.

_"Maybe they're trying to rob the castle while Princess Peach is… 'out' right now."_

_**I doubt they'd be that stupid, I mean even with Princess Peach gone the castle would be heavily guarded, especially without her there.**_

I sighed as I decided to go look anyway, couldn't hurt to leave no stone unturned after all.

As I walked towards the castle a green Toad was jumping up and down shouting, "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mushroom Kingdom's heroes have vanished! Bowser has vanished and even the Princess!"

So this Toad must be the newspaper guy, "Hey you! Could you tell me about what's been going on around here? Like have you seen Wario or Waluigi around town lately?" I just wanted to get the mission over and done with.

The Toad nodded, "Yeah, I have, but… who are you?"

"I'm… nobody important, just looking for those two idiots."

"Well, last I checked they… were at the Mario brother's house, but I'd imagine they're gone now. Maybe Merlin could tell you?" the Toad pointed at the house with the blue spinning roof.

_"Oh I remember Merlin, he did help point me in the right direction that time when Bowser stole the Star Rod."__** Oh I'm so happy for you and your memories bro, but will he help me, a total stranger, to find two troublemakers?**_

_"Merlin knows who you are Luigi, stop saying nobody knows you."__** I only say that because it's true.**_

I shook my head and knocked on Merlin's door, all I got was a shout in response, "MERLON IS OUT!"

I grumbled to myself and knocked again, "I SAID HE'S OUT! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON KNOCKING!?"

Suddenly the door flew open, hit me in the face, my mask came flying off! Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Eh? Why is there someone sleeping on my doorstep? Wait… that face looks very familiar to me." I heard the old man's voice and I gasped when I felt my face; I was right my mask is gone! Where is it!? I can't let the others see me like this!

"Are you looking for this… Luigi?" I nearly jumped with a heart attack as Merlon handed me my mask.

_"Wow, he really does know everything."_

"H-how did you know?" I grabbed the mask and quickly put it on before anyone else saw me.

"I can see the future, of course I would know! Now come on in." Merlon quickly ushered me inside.

"So you don't want others to know you're really Luigi? I can imagine why; you never know who could be watching, don't want to blow your cover after all." he said.

"Yeah… but uh… could you tell me where Wario and Waluigi are? I kind of a have a mission and a personal grudge that involve them."

"Ah yes, yes, I know I can tell you. Now crystal orb, show us!" Merlon then did this fancy magic show, causing his crystal ball to glow for a minute or two before it stopped and he spoke.

"The two brothers you seek are hiding in the castle; they wait until night to take what they can get, you must find them before they steal everything." he said.

_"I knew they'd be in the castle."_ I sighed knowing I have to go there anyways.

"Oh but wait… they seek some guidance as to where you could be… so they can… 'mess you up'." Merlon continued and I hissed; so they want to find me to mess with me again!?

As soon as I thought that the door busted open and there I see; Wario and Waluigi.

"Yo creepy beard, we've got a job for you!" Wario sneered.

Ugh… who started this whole bro-ha-ha? Oh, that's right; some crazy vampire-wanna be count who can't take the loss of his love life. Gah, now I'm facing the two biggest moronic headaches of my life… aren't that just fantastic? Ugh… its times like this I really hate my life.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: I was going to make it longer, but I saw a nice spot for a cliffhanger. Yeah, the majority voted; if I could fit them into the story then I can add them here. I apologize for those who don't like Wario and/or Waluigi, but I just love a scene with Mr. L vs the Wario Brothers, I haven't seen a lot... if any yet.**_

_**Luigi: Why!? Why do you have to do this to me!?**_

_**Author: What? Haven't you always wanted to kick their butts? They're like your personal bullies or something in most stories.**_

_**Luigi: You make a good point... but still!**_

_**Author: Oh don't be such a wimp Luigi.**_

_**Luigi: -_-'**_

_**Author: Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this and look forward to more. And I'm glad I could inspire some of you to replay Super Paper Mario again, I didn't think this story would be THAT popular.**_

_**Luigi: HELP ME!**_

_***The author grabbed Luigi and began dragging him away from the screen* Author: We'll see you next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Planning Ahead

_**Author: Sorry it took so long guys, I was kind of stuck on this chapter. I wasn't sure where to go with it, but I'm hoping this meets your expectations.**_

_**Luigi: HELP ME! WARIO AND WALUIGI ARE AFTER ME!**_

_**Author: Cool it Luigi! Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know I kind of need it.**_

_**Luigi: Didn't you hear me!? Wario and Waluigi are coming here!**_

_**Author: Luigi, stop freaking out!**_

_**Wario: Ah-ha! So this where you went!**_

_**Waluigi: You're ours now you little punk!**_

_**Luigi: MAMA MIA!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Planning Ahead**_

So now I find myself staring face-to-face with the Wario Brothers. This is so not good for me, what if they recognize me?

_**"Calm down bro, it doesn't look like they recognize you."**_ I heard Mario said before I snapped out of my shocked stupor and notice they didn't even look at me… typical, they don't spare a glance on someone they think is worthless.

"We need your future seeing magic thing to tell us how to steal those treasure in the castle, now that the princess and the annoying Mario Brothers are gone missing we're going to take advantage of every second of it!" Wario said with that greedy smile on his face.

"Yeah, so hurry up and tell us what we want to know!" Waluigi demanded from Merlon and I glared at them.

"Hey, that's enough you two, leave him alone. You shouldn't be stealing the royal treasury in the first place." I scolded them and that's when they finally looked at me, but in annoyance… just like every time we meet.

"Who are you wise guy? You should just mind your own business before you get hurt!" Waluigi snapped at me and I cringed before backing away… yeah they always scared me.

"You fancy boy in the green and black… you look like a criminal like us… and you look familiar." Wario said sounding intrigued… uh-oh.

"_You better say something bro!"_ Mario quickly warned me.

"I-I get that a lot, but really I'm just an innocent bystander who just wants to uh… make sure things are going well in the world." I said a bit awkwardly.

_"Oh what was that?"_ Mario groaned. _Hey! I'm doing the best I can on such short notice!_

"So you're just a traveler? Well then you look like a potential great thief… but we'll need to break you first." Wario said with a sinister smile.

"What are you doing bro? We don't want anyone else to get the share!" Waluigi hissed at him.

"Oh shut up! We may need… _'extra help'_ for our little plan and we won't need that old geezer with him." Wario smirked and I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

Merlon looked over at me and said, "Go with them for I have seen the future and it is your mission to teach them a lesson is it not?"

I gulped and nodded… talking to a guy who could see the future is really weird and a bit nerve racking. Still, he's right; this is a great opportunity to see what Wario and Waluigi are up to, but could I pull this off? I mean I'm not exactly the greatest actor in the world.

_"Stop being so negative bro, you can do it."_ I heard Mario trying to reassure me.

I swallowed my doubts and fears and turned to the two greedy brothers, "Um… well if you really need some help then I guess I could do something."

Wario gave me that nasty sly smile, "Glad to have you on board then… what's your name? The Green Bandit?"

Waluigi smirked, "No, more like the Green Bandana!"

They were making fun of me I see, how typical, even when they don't know it's me they still tease me. I glared at them but calm down when I felt sparks of electricity building my gloved hands… I don't want to hurt them… at least not yet.

"Just call me Mr. L, gentlemen." I said calmly though inwardly I was still freaking out.

Waluigi sneered, "Well then, Mr. L-oser, come with us. We need to discuss our plans involving you."

"I'm sure you do." I said with a small frown. Of course now I was forced into Wario and Waluigi's scheme, there's no way I'm going to help them rob the royal treasury, what am I supposed to do?

_"Look, don't panic, just keep an eye on them and when they try to steal them… fight back."_

I blinked,_ Fight back? But isn't that against what I'm trying to do?_

_"Your mission is to teach them a lesson, which means being brutal to them, not hang out with them. I think working with them and then stopping them at the last second like an undercover cop or something would be fun bro."_

Before I could reply, big fat Wario grabbed my arms and dragged me with him and Waluigi out of Merlon's house. The Toads in Toad Town were watching us with curiosity, but many of them were either afraid of Wario and Waluigi or showed pity for me, the guy who's being dragged into their harebrained schemes. Yeah, that's always me…

"Come on, hurry up! To the mansion, but do not touch anything!" Wario hissed as he dragged me to his solid gold mansion. You know, he has plenty of money, why does he want to keep stealing more?

_"He's really greedy that way. Wario can never have enough gold or money."_ I mentally groaned in agreement. I've known these two since I was a baby, they're always picking on me and making me cry, if it wasn't for Mario… well I don't even want to think about it.

As soon as Wario and Waluigi set me down in a small and uncomfortable chair, while they settle down in big and really comfortable couches, they went right on to business.

Wario gave me that greedy smile, "Now then, we have the newbie we must be teach before tonight. We'll raid that castle now that the goodie-goodie two shoe plumbers are out of the way and the princess too."

"But what about the guards?" I asked a bit too timidly.

Waluigi laughed as if I just said something ridiculous, "Guards, what guards? They may look tough and proud, but as soon as something bad happen they start running around, screaming like headless chickens. They won't be a problem at all."

I hate to admit it; but they're right about that. Toads, even the guard Toads, are very timid and easy to scare, even more than me. How many times have Princess Peach been kidnapped by Bowser or someone else? Seriously she needs better security!

_"I keep telling her that but she doesn't have the heart to fire them."_ I heard Mario sigh in my head… of course, he loves her so he couldn't really argue about it with her for long before he cracks.

Wario's voice brought me back to reality, "The ones we have to really worry about are the guard Chomps. If we can get past them it's treasure season for the two of us!"

"Two?" I glared at them already knowing they never planned to include me in the cut, not like they're going to get any anyway if I have something to say about it. Still… I do not like the idea of fighting them.

Wario nodded, "Yeah, me and Waluigi. Look, no offense Mr. L, but you're just a newbie pawn to us right now. Maybe if you do a good job I'll throw you a piece of cold coin."

I rolled myself, only a very desperate sucker would agree to that and even then they would most likely refuse it anyway. Thankfully I'm not doing it for the money or the treasure. "Fine, whatever, so what's the plan?"

Waluigi smirked, "We found ourselves a really good one bro, he's actually willing to go through with this."

I can hear you, you insensitive idiotic stick man. I could hear Mario laughing in my head and mentally rolled my eyes at him.

Wario, the fat greedy lard, decided to tell me the plan, "Okay, here's what we have in mind; we roll you in barbeque sauce, dump raw meat on you and have the Chomps go after you. While you distract them, my brother and I will take the treasure and come back here. If you're still alive you can come here too."

"That would be a terrific plan if it weren't for one little thing… ARE YOU NUTS!? THOSE CHOMPS WOULD GOBBLE ME UP WHOLE BEFORE EITHER OF YOU CAN EVEN GET IN THE CASTLE!"

My sudden outburst caused the two to fall off the couch and stare at me like I was some crazy maniac. But seriously they are cruel, greedy, heartless scumbags that it just makes me was to explode!

"… Wow, for such a skinny little man you sure have a loud voice." Waluigi grumbled.

I blushed from my sudden outburst, but still I didn't take any of it back. "Well I just wanted you to know that plan would only get me killed and nothing more."

Wario then glared, "You don't tell us what's a good or bad idea little man!"

Of course, he likes being in charge, so if I talk back then I'm in trouble even if it's true. Between these two lunkheads I'm surprised they got rich to begin with.

_"Wario's been like that since he was a baby. The Yoshis even told me that he would use a giant magnet just to attract gold coins."_ Mario chuckled.

"But don't you have any better ideas that don't suggest I'm disposable?" I asked trying to stay on their good side until the right moment I can strike.

Waluigi shook his head, "That's our perfect idea, but nooo, you don't want to go with it, baby. You're almost as bad as our whiny cousin Luigi."

I glared and finally said, "Look, how about we actually sneak into the castle without getting ourselves caught? We can throw steak or something to distract the Chomps, that way nobody has to get hurt!"

"You're no fun." Waluigi grumbled.

"But it's doable." Wario said in agreement to my surprise, but then he whispered something to Waluigi. I knew they were probably planning on ditching me and feeding me to the Chomps. I was only here to be bait for them and that's it; I'm not supposed to gain any cuts from them.

"Then we'll strike tonight, better be there, Mr. L-oser." Waluigi sneered as they pushed me out of the mansion… good riddance.

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_I'm going to head for the castle. I need to see if anything's change with Princess Peach gone and maybe set up a little trap for the Greedy Brothers myself._ I couldn't help but smirk at the idea. Mouzchu and Mishi taught me well in the art of pranks.

So I headed into Toad Town and directly to the castle. I saw a lot of Toad guards, but like Wario and Waluigi had said; they're pretty easy to scare even if they try to be brave and stand their ground. Still, I didn't come here to scare them.

"Halt stranger! Unauthorized entry is strictly forbidden!" one guard warned.

"I'm here to see Princess Peach." I said calmly.

"Sorry, but the Princess is currently missing. You must come back later." the guard replied.

"Oh? She's missing? Isn't anyone looking for her?"

"We've got search parties all over the Mushroom Kingdom, in search of her Majesty and the Mario Brothers. They have all gone missing in the span of a month." the guard replied.

"I see, so even the Marios have gone missing too… in that case wouldn't someone try to take advantage of their absences?" I started off.

"Bowser's been reported missing too, so I don't think so." he said confidently… wow, are they really that incompetent?

_"Bro, that wasn't very nice…"_

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Okay yes I've always been the nice guy but that doesn't mean I always think everything is nice.

"Yeah but… what if someone other than Bowser try to take over? Like some other troublemakers like Tatanga or the Wario Brothers?" I suggested… more like baited.

"… We haven't really thought about it." he admitted.

At least he's not totally clueless and incompetent. "Exactly and it's that kind of ill prepared attitude that Princess Peach always gets kidnapped. Maybe instead of always relying on Mario for everything you should try to become better security." Okay, maybe that was a little forward but hey it's the truth.

The guard gave me a look of disbelief, "Sir, I don't know who you are but you don't have the right to tell us what we can and can't do! You're not the boss of us stranger!"

I sighed… yeah, they're pretty proud for people who run around like headless chicken whenever danger arises. "I'm not trying to boss you around I'm just trying to give you some helpful advice. Listen, the Wario Brothers are no doubt planning to rob the royal treasury tonight and-" but of course I was interrupted.

"Ha! Impossible! The royal treasury is under heavy duty guard! No stupid fat tub of lard and a stick man is going to rob us, especially with the Princess and Mario away!"

"Yes, well, ever thought maybe they might get around your 'heavy duty guard'? People can adapt so you must learn to adapt with them or you can never truly be prepared."

"Uh… okay… you've got a point there. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to learn a few new things. What's your name?"

"Call me Mr. L." I said proudly… yeah, now I'm being proud by that name that I thought stupid and dorky when Nastasia assigned it to me.

_"Wow, it almost sounds like you're changing bro… inside and out… should I be worried?"_

_Oh you worry too much bro I'm fine._

Although, secretly, I am worried myself… I haven't been acting like myself lately and I'm sure that's not natural.

"Okay, Mr. L… I'm going to go get our head Toad. You could talk to Toadsworth about your idea, we could use all the help we can get. But I must warn you… the old senile Toad is pretty overprotective and very strict, especially of new faces."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can talk to him." After all I'm not exactly a new face, even if he doesn't know it.

So the guard Toad told me to wait out here while he went to get Toadsworth. I didn't have to wait long because I soon heard Toadsworth's loud voice.

"You're considering taking advice from am complete stranger? Outrageous! Where is your dignity!?"

"But sir he brought up some good advice!"

"I don't care what he said! No stranger is going to tell us what to do, especially with the princess gone!"

"Sir, just give him a chance!"

_"Yup, that's Toadsworth alright."_ I heard my brother chuckle.

Suddenly the door slung open, almost hitting me, and an angry Toadsworth glared at me with that hot head of his. "What do you want here? We don't take orders from strangers especially in dire times like this!"

I better turn on the charm; Toadsworth is more stubborn than a Yoshi on a bad day when he gets this way. "I apologize for my rude behavior Toadsworth sir, but I couldn't help but notice the situation this lovely town has been lately. You see, I'm a traveler and when I heard this Princess Peach has been missing I knew I had to do something for the kindness of these people. I heard two troublemakers by the name of Wario and Waluigi are planning to raid the royal treasury tonight."

"Non-sense! The treasury is guarded by well-trained Chomps. Now scram!" of course getting him to agree with me is going to be harder than I thought.

"Sir, please, if you don't learn to adapt then you're always going to get robbed and taken advantage of. I'm sure your fair maiden Princess wouldn't be too happy when she finally comes back to see the place was in ruins because of a stubborn old Toad who isn't willing to listen."

Toadsworth then snapped, "Stubborn old Toad? Why you… you younger generations are nothing but trouble! If I was younger I would show you a thing or two!"

"Please just listen to me sir, I mean you no disrespect but you really should try a better method here." I held up my hand before he could protest again. "Since they didn't know me I pretended to go along with their plan, Wario and Waluigi told me everything. They can get past your Chomps, so you need to get prepared before tonight when they strike. I'll do what I can to help but I'm going to need your cooperation to pull it off successfully."

Toadsworth stopped yelling but gave me a close look, "How do I know I can trust you boy? You certainly don't look innocent."

That kind of hit me… no I don't look innocent… not like Luigi at all… I look like an evil version of Luigi, not that anyone seems to notice for some reason.

"Looks can be deceiving you know. Just because I look like a bandit doesn't mean I am one… I just happen to like green and black."

Then Toadsworth said, "You look… familiar… have we met before young man? I know I've seen that face before but it's hard to tell with that mask on. What is your name?"

Wow, someone actually noticed, but he still didn't get it. "No I don't believe we have met before, but I am Mr. L, the Green Thunder!" I couldn't help but strike a pose there.

"Interesting name for an 'innocent bystander'." he said suspiciously… okay, maybe adding 'The Green Thunder' with my fake name was not the best idea.

"Eh, it's just something I added to make myself cool, nothing more, honestly." I said quickly hoping he would buy that. "So anyway, are you going to cooperate or not?"

"Are you absolutely sure those troublesome Wario Brothers are going to strike here tonight and that they have a way around our defenses?"

"That's right." It looks like he's finally coming around.

"… Very well, if you could stop them you have our cooperation. But I'm keeping my eyes on you. I'm still not convinced you can be fully trusted." Toadsworth finally said and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh don't worry… you don't have to trust me just work with me." I said with a sly grin that just snuck onto my face as I walked away.

_"Wow bro, you sure do make a good mystery man. Maybe you should get a job as an actor or something."_

_Yeah, they make more money than plumbing._ I mentally chuckled.

So I guess all I can do now is wait patiently for night to come and then… when the moment is right… I strike, but until then… I'm going to enjoy a nice leisurely stroll in Toad Town.

This is… a bit awkward… Toads are looking over at me like some alien or something… but this also feels kind of cool, it's like I'm the new talk in town or something. It's been what almost a month since we've gone 'missing'? Yeah, man it sure feels good to be back even if it's not myself exactly.

Well after about an hour or two Mario finally woke up and disappeared from my head. Too bad I needed the company… even if he was just a voice in my head. Still, I have to get prepared for the plan, Wario and Waluigi will be expecting me soon and I have to make sure they're caught.

_Still… just letting them get caught and arrested is way too easy and nice, they deserve something more… destructive. After all the pain and suffering they put me through the years just simply arresting them like that is just too easy! I need to bloody beat them, taunt them until their years bleed, my hands are itching to fry their insides._

No, no, no! Stop thinking those thoughts! My hands were sparking and I noticed my face must've looked scary because some of the locals ran inside their houses and lock the doors in fright… not that I blame them. I would run and hide too if I suddenly saw a man dressed in black with a vengeful look on his face with electricity sparking out from his hands. Argh! What is wrong with me lately? Mario kept me calm but now that he's gone I've been having these twisted thoughts again!

Okay just focus! I can't freak out now. Stick with the plan, get them arrested and that's it, no hurting or killing them out of revenge. I'm not that kind of person and I never will be!

So that night I waited near the castle knowing Wario and Waluigi will be there. I was nervous, I know I shouldn't be but I feel like I'm actually a part of this horrible crime.

"Oh good so glad to see you didn't bail out last second." Wario smirked.

"At least you're not a coward." Waluigi snickered.

I couldn't help but glare back… we'll see who's the coward soon. So once we walk in there the plan for revenge will soon begin… I mean to arrest them, not revenge! … What's happening to me?

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: Oh poor Luigi, it seems the other side is showing himself more and more frequently.**_

_**Luigi: How can there be 'another side' of me? I'm still me! Nastasia never brainwashed me or anything!**_

_**Author: Everyone has a dark side my dear Luigi, yours is just coming out more due to being in a dark place for too long.**_

_**Luigi: Oh yeah, that explains everything. (sarcasm)**_

_**Author: I know you're angry that Wario and Waluigi found you here but at least they didn't beat you up.**_

_**Luigi: No, they just humiliated me and then left me hanging on a freaking MOUNTAIN!**_

_**Author: Er... we'll see you later folks! And remember, if you have any ideas where to go with this I'll be listening.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Misunderstood Gentleman

_**Author: Luigi! Get out here already! I know you're still looking for the pieces of Dark Moon but come on! You're about to go on!**_

_**Luigi: But I have to hurry before-**_

_**Author: No spoilers! Look, just do your intro.**_

_**Luigi: Uh... hi people of the Internet... enjoying the story so far?**_

_**Author: I sure hope so, I am posting this up for you people to read it after all. And I apologize how short this is, but I didn't want to continue any further after this because this is the end of the first arc.**_

_**Luigi: Right... so uh... DarkFoxKit owns nothing here, just the plot and the OCs.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Misunderstood Gentleman**_

"So what's the plan again?" I asked them knowing they would be all too happy to use me and then leave me here to take the blame.

"Oh you know just follow our lead, your part of the plan is to be the distraction. We'll let you know when it's time to bail." Wario said with a smirk that clearly says; 'once things get ugly you're on your own'.

"Right, because I'm so important to your greedy plan Mr. Can't-ever-get-enough-gold." actually I'm starting to like this new attitude, at least I'm not shaking with fear every time they look at me funny.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Waluigi got up in my face and I just smirked at him.

"Why not? It's the truth you know, or maybe you two can't handle the truth?"

Waluigi's face was so red I thought his head would explode but Wario stayed calm strangely enough.

"Ignore his words bro, we may still need him for our get away if things get too hairy."

"It's already too hairy with your crazy mustaches." I snickered.

"Enough! Let's just go and get this over with." Waluigi snapped as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the castle, this guy's got some anger issues.

Well getting over the castle wall was pretty easy, getting in would be a tad trickier but not by much; there's only two Toad guards on the gate and they look pretty sleepy and lazy despite my earlier warnings. Well I suppose I shouldn't have expected much since they are incompetent Toads who cry whenever their Girl-who-gets-kidnapped-a-lot Princess gets taken by some love sick Guy-who-gets-foiled-by-red-guy-with-the-mustache Koopa.

Apparently Wario and Waluigi thought this too as they just snickered to each other at the guards.

"Watch and learn newbie." Wario picked up a rock and threw it into a nearby bush, the two Toad guards, waking up from their bored stupor went to go check it out… both of them, why can't one go check it out while the other stay and keep watch? Worst guards ever.

"Come on, let's go!" Waluigi grabbed me again and dragged me into the castle with them.

"So do you boys know the best way of getting into the treasure vault? It's bound to be locked up good and tight even without all the extra securities." I asked them calmly.

Wario grinned, "There ain't no vault strong enough that can handle the Wario."

Waluigi snickered, "Just watch and learn newbie."

"Hmm-hmm, well so far I'm seeing that you neglect to check the security cameras in the area." I pointed at a few dozen cameras locking in on us and both brothers gasped as they apparently forgot about the cameras.

"Waluigi! You were supposed to get rid of the security cameras!" Wario snapped and Waluigi groaned as he always take the blame from the fat tub of lard's own mistakes.

"Actually gentleman, allow me." I smirked as I had been eager to use my Thunderhand for this. I hadn't used it quite like this before but I wanted to test it out so I held out my hand and let the electricity flow, concentrating to keep the lightning focused I managed to destroy the cameras without too much problem.

"There, that was easy, so boys, shall we get going?" I couldn't hold back another smirk when I saw them looking at me in shock, pun intended.

"You… could shoot lightning out of your hands?" Waluigi asked me sounding a little timid now.

"Yeah, so what? Mario is known to shoot fire balls from his hands and you don't see everyone drooling over it… well actually they do but…"

"Dude, you should've told us you've got the ability to control electricity! This will definitely make things easier." Wario smirked greedily as an idea for my Thunderhand was running through his tiny brain, good, just the way I wanted it.

"Well I'm glad to see my talents can be used for a cause now." and what a cause it'll be, I just have to lead them to the vault and my plan will spring into action, that is assuming Toadsworth actually listened to me and not just agreeing to get me to leave, otherwise I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

Wario then grinned, "Alright Mr. L, we could use your electrical hand ability to paralyze those annoying Chomps and take out the security."

"That sounds too easy, are you sure you don't want to do this with just stealth?" if I had to knock out the security it'll make it harder for the Toads to pinpoint our location.

"Of course, we prefer the easy way after all." Waluigi grinned.

Okay, this is just a minor set-back, I should've known they would want me to try out my Thunderhand to take out security, but I wanted them to get cocky as it's always fun to watch their hopes get crushed when they seem like they were so close to winning.

"Sure, why not? This'll be fun."

We walked further into the castle, seriously where are all the Toad guards? No wonder the pampered Princess gets kidnapped all the time. They protect the treasure better than they protect the princess.

Well knocking the security out was hardly a problem, now for the Chomps. They're all just… sleeping there without a care in the world.

"Maybe we could just sneak past these Chomps and paralyze them only if they wake up." I suggested not really wanting to hurt them unless provoked.

"Don't you realize how risky that is? They'll chomp us down if we risk that!" Waluigi hissed at me.

"Okay, you need to say it not spray it." I groaned at having some of his nasty spit on my mask.

"Don't be so hasty Waluigi, perhaps we could be sneaky for a change. But we have bait in case something goes wrong." Wario said and I'm sure he meant me, the fat bum.

And so now I find myself sneaking in a castle full of man eating Chomps sleeping while we sneak past them to get the treasure that is so heavily guarded. Thankfully we managed to get past them without too much trouble, but of course now this part of the plan involves Toadsworth and the other Toad guards to be in action, otherwise I'll have to handle this myself.

Well as soon as the Wario brothers managed to open the vault through brute strength alone I wasn't too surprised that old fool Toadsworth didn't heed my warning and here I thought he actually listened to me, but apparently he just thought I was some kook and just thought agreeing with me would satisfy me, idiot, maybe I should let them take the treasure just to spite those idiots.

Wait… no I shouldn't, that's not like me at all, I'm supposed to help them no matter what. Okay, get a grip Luigi, you're supposed to be the good guy here.

"We hit the jackpot! You, Mr. L-oser, go check to make sure nobody is coming!" Waluigi ordered me and I frowned and walked away, not to listen to his stupid orders but to spring my own trap on them..

You give Toads a choice and a warning and they choose to ignore it, fine, they deserve to at least anguish a little bit with a few missing gems. No, no, I need to make the right choice. Come on now, let's see, if I could just rewire the security… ah, there's the one that controls the lasers.

Thunderhand is a very useful ability, especially when it comes to controlling technology, I wonder why I never used it like this before? I'm certain the Brobot will be even easier to use like this. Okay, with the lasers back on it's only a matter of time before they trip the alarm.

"Waluigi, grab that diamond, it's the biggest gem in here." Wario ordered and I smirked as I see Waluigi getting close to the inferred. Just a little bit closer, that's it, just step on it…

"What the!?" and bingo was his name-o! The alarms immediately set off. "I thought we got rid of the alarms!" Waluigi screamed.

"Well obviously you thought wrong. Perhaps we should split while we still can boys." I said with a smug.

Wario grabbed a handful of gold and gems, geez greedy much? "Just take what you can and let's get out of here!"

The Chomps outside were barking like mad, guess the loud alarm system woke them up and now they're cranky. And guess who's going to be the bait…

"L-oser! Get out there and pacify those big teeth balls!" Waluigi shouted and I shook my head.

"I have a better idea." Well one can't say I'm not creative.

Well let's just say the Wario Brothers are now knowing what it's like being a Chomp's chew toy and there was some painful screams, maybe a bit of blood and crying going on and I took off before the Toads wise up to the alarms, not wanting to waste my time getting accused by the old fart Toadsworth.

I suppose I could spend one more day here in the Mushroom Kingdom before going back to Bleck's Castle, my mission is done but Nastasia never said I had to go back right away, besides I don't know if I'll even get to see this place again if my brother fails to stop Bleck from destroying everything.

Perhaps I should go visit my favorite restaurant while I'm here? Well I could use some good grub. The Mushroom Deluxe, ah what a lovely name.

"Good evening sir, table for one?"

"Yes my good man." Huh? Since when do I speak like a gentleman?

Just before the Toad waiter could take me to my table a familiar voice spoke from behind me, "Who are you suppose to be, Robin Hood? You seem… almost familiar, have we met?"

That voice… it was… D-Daisy? What is she doing here? Why isn't she in her own kingdom?

"Ah, so the lovely lady is here tonight I see, may I ask why?" whoa, did I actually speak so calmly like that to her? Usually I would turn into jelly when I'm around her!

Daisy blinked, "I came to visit my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Green, but when I came I heard he and his brother and my cousin Princess Peach all disappeared, what a drag and I'm worried about them."

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Well since your date isn't here tonight, why not have a little dinner with me? I am Mr. L, and although I may not be your boyfriend I could at least give you a fine dinner for coming all this way, right?" okay, what is with me? I am _never_ this calm about talking to Daisy before, is it because of the fact that she doesn't know it's me?

Daisy sighed, "I suppose so, you look like a bad boy but I can take care of myself and you do remind me of my boyfriend in a strange way."

"Well I'm happy someone as pretty as you think I resemble her boyfriend, come, let us sit." I can't believe I actually just calmly escorted Daisy to a table in a fancy restaurant! How the heck am I doing this!?

When we sat down and face each other I normally feel like throwing up and then Daisy starts teasing me, but this time… it almost seems… opposite. Daisy looked nervous herself and I just calmly talk to her.

"So what does a pretty young lady like yourself would want to eat?"

Daisy looked surprised and smiled, "Well I'll have the Shroom Steak."

"Ah, the most expensive one on the menu eh?" I knew she did that on purpose to test how cheap I am, she did that to me when I was Luigi and boy did I freak out, she seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Daisy asked smugly and I gotta say I'm enjoying the challenge.

"Not really all that much my fair lady, but I do fear such a big piece of meat will go to your thighs, you'd best keep your figure as it is now." I said simply and she blushed a bit.

"Well I guess I should be watching my weight, but still I love a good Shroom Stake." she said and I nodded, it's nothing really big out of my pocket since I found a lot of coins during my trip in Castle Bleck.

Then I heard some Toads whispering to each other, "Hey, did you hear? They say some guy in green and black caught the two Wario Brothers while they were trying to steal from the treasury while the Princess is away."

"Is he some kind of super hero?"

"What if he's a villain and only chased those guys away? I mean what he wears just _screams_ villain!"

Ah little Toads and their wild imaginations, if only they knew. I'm not a hero or a villain right now, just an undercover underappreciated plumber with a famous brother who gets all the credit. Maybe I am a little jealous of Mario… he was always brave enough to save Peach from villains even if he does it on a daily bases.

"Hey lovely Daisy, perhaps you want to go somewhere a bit more quiet? Like say the Star Hills?" I wanted to get a quiet place and show her I was Luigi, honestly I didn't want to keep this from her of all people.

"I don't think so, I already have a boyfriend thank you."

I was about to protest when Toadsworth suddenly barged in with his cane all up in his hide, "You! You were trying to rob the royal treasury! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"I _saved_ your royal treasury from the two real criminals, even after I warned you about them! And yet you have the gull to accuse _me_ of working with them and stealing it for myself? Have at you!"

Then I turned to Daisy, who looked quite cute when she's surprised, "May we meet again young lady." I then touched my scarf and transported back to Castle Bleck and let Toadsworth deal with the real criminals himself. Though I am very tempted to go back and turn him into fried shroom for not only not listening to my warning but for pretending to agree, interrupting my lovely date with Daisy and accusing _me_ of helping the Wario Brothers even after I told them I would_ lure_ them in for the trap.

Some people are just born idiots. Oh well, maybe next time Daisy, for now I've got an undercover mission to save the dimensions.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author: Yes, Luigi is indeed starting to act more and more like his Mr. L persona.**_

_**Luigi: Should I be worried?**_

_**Author: I don't know, should you be?**_

_**Luigi: ... I don't know... I think I'm kinda cool this way.**_

_**Author: Audience, I would love to hear your theories on why Luigi is turning into like the Mr. L we know before I reveal it, it'll be fun to see what you people think. And the whole date with Daisy thing was pretty random but decided to add it in there after reading the comic 'Home Alone' on devianArt by Saiko, it's really good but kind of mature.**_

_**Luigi: And now I'm scared.**_

_**Author: Good. Well we'll see ya'll next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Luigi's Big Mission

_**Author: And here it is! The next chapter and arc to Luigi's Tale. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far!**_

_**Luigi: Hey, the printer's out!  
**_

_**Author: It is? ... Oh that's a problem... no matter! I'm sure you'll have enough to tell the story of your first big mission!**_

_**Luigi: Somehow I doubt that!**_

_**Author: Ah whatever, and who else plays Luigi's Dark Moon? If you have, it's a fun game and it's about time they made the sequel to Luigi's Mansion!**_

_**Luigi: ... Fun for YOU maybe...**_

_**Author: Aw, don't be such a spoil sport, now do the disclaimer and get on with it!**_

_**Luigi: Fine... DarkFoxKit does not own the characters, they all belong to Nintendo including me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Luigi's Big Mission**_

Well after I gave my report to Nastasia and she congratulated me on a job well done, I just went to retire to my room for the night. The vortex was going on counterclockwise pretty quickly so it's already very late, Mishi and Mouzchu must be sleeping by now, which is a good thing for me since I could use the sleep.

I guess I was acting a little out of character during my mission back in the Mushroom Kingdom but I couldn't deny that I didn't have fun.

"Maybe this change isn't so bad… I've never had the guts to do any of that before." I said to myself. "But… Mario may not like it… I wonder how he's doing anyway? Is he getting close to the fourth Pure Heart? I wish I could do more… if only I could find out more about that Chaos Heart and Count Bleck… and that Dimentio character, something about him just screams mastermind."

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity Mr. L." I jumped when I heard Dimentio's voice… and I was just thinking about him too! The jester returned to visibility and chuckled.

"Gah! What do you want now!?" I snapped irritated him, can't a man just lie on his bed and talk out loud to himself in _private_!?

Dimentio only seemed amused by my irritation, the jerk. "You sure are in a _fine_ mood tonight, I was only checking up on you since you have a big mission coming up soon."

Now _this_ got my attention, "Eh? Big mission? What big mission?"

Dimentio smirk that stupid smirk, "I figured that would interest you. Nastasia didn't tell you yet, but while you were out on your Mushroom Kingdom mission earlier today, we had another meeting with Count Bleck, and apparently he wants to send you out soon to test you against the heroes. Consider yourself lucky Mr. L, the Count is finally starting to see your worth. You may even become an Elite Minion after this."

An Elite Minion… I almost forgot I've been aiming to become an Elite Minion since I started this undercover thing. Being an Elite Minion would definitely allow me to go out more often and gather more intelligence on Count Bleck now if I could go to his meetings, but…

"What's the catch here? You say I have to confront the three heroes?" I said as I looked at the clown.

"Oh yes, call it a test if you will, like how a teacher gives out a test to students to test their knowledge, but it'll be a test of skill for you. You don't have to beat them, you're not expected to anyway, but Count Bleck wishes to see how you perform against them." Dimentio explained.

So, the Count wants to test me and see if I have what it takes to make the elites… "And when do I have this test mission?"

Dimentio kept that creepy smile up, "You better prepare yourself tomorrow."

TOMORROW!? "I just got back from a mission in the Mushroom Kingdom! Why do I have to set out so soon?"

Dimentio chuckled, "The Count grows impatient and the heroes are already closing in on the fourth Pure Heart, so you need to get out there as soon as possible."

I really didn't like this, I'll have to face my bro, Princess and Bowser all at once tomorrow.

"Well, I shall leave you to your thoughts, Mr. L." Dimentio said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared… I suppose I've gotten use to it now, it doesn't weird me out anymore and that worries me.

I lay down on my bed… so I'll be facing against the heroes… I wonder when they're going to meet the fourth one, Mario did mention that there's supposed to be four heroes in the Light Prognosticus, though it's still weird to me that Bowser is one of them considering he's been nothing but a villain since we first met him... before we were even BORN.

How can I even get any sleep tonight? I'll be up all night just thinking about it! But still, somewhere along the way I managed to fall asleep, that's when the nightmares began…

_This world… all of reality… it's covered in darkness… it's been tainted by too much sorrow, pain, rage and hatred. All the negativity had given birth to the Chaos Heart. The black heart that will one day devour all of reality, nothing is safe from its endless hunger._

_The Chaos Heart… it's calling to me… Why does it want me? Though it doesn't have a voice… I can still hear it. It's like a sweet motherly sound, looking and waiting for me. Should I go for it? Can I trust it? Something born with that much negativity can't be a good thing._

_…And yet… I can't seem to ignore it. My body is moving on its own… it's moving towards the Chaos Heart. No, stop! I don't want to get too close! What's it trying to do? My hand reached out on its own accordance and touched the black heart. As soon as it did the Chaos Heart suddenly covered me, it's trying to consume me!_

I jolted awake in my bed… that was such a horrible dream… something about that Chaos Heart… why did I dream something like that? Hmm…

"Lui- I mean Mr. L!" I heard Mishi's voice shouting as she barge into my room and suddenly jumped on my bed… why is this Yoshi so excited!?

"We heard! You've got a big mission today and if you do well you'll be promoted to the Elite Minion rank!" she said excitedly, boy this Yoshi has a lot of energy!

"Okay! I get it! It's great, now stop jumping before you land on something sensitive!"

Mishi just laughed as she finally stopped, "Sorry, but this is the chance you've been waiting for!"

I sighed as I sat up, "Yeah maybe…"

Mouzchu joined us, "And perhaps they'll even send you to the world Mishi's family got kidnapped in."

Oh yeah, I've forgotten about that, that's why Mishi joined us in the first place; because her family's been taken away and she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. Mimi invited her to stay so that's why Nastasia allowed her here, but because she's not a true minion Mishi doesn't get any assignments, making her the perfect spy since she's allowed to go into any room, except the Count's, and she's not always too busy with minor chore missions around the castle like Mouzchu is.

"But I'm nervous… I mean this means I'll have to go up against my brother, what if he questions why I'm there and someone's watching and finds out about my spy mission here?" my old paranoia was coming back and it's really starting to eat away at me.

Mouzchu sighed, "Hey, calm down, what happened to that Mr. L confidence you had a few days ago? Listen, you don't have to defeat them remember? Just prove yourself that you can hold your own against them, here, you can even use the Brobot, it'll work great in space."

"Space?" I asked.

Mishi nodded, "Didn't you hear? The fourth Pure Heart is somewhere in outer space and that's where your next mission will lead you."

That came at quite a shock… so I have to go to _outer space_ to face them? But how will I be able to _breathe_ out there?

Mouzchu chuckled when he saw my expression… am I really that easy to read? "Don't worry so much Luigi, since the Pure Heart is somewhere in a place called the 'Whoa Zone' you'll be fine, you can breathe in that place. All you have to do is wait for the heroes to show up and face them."

I nodded, "Okay, but why is it called the 'Whoa Zone'?"

Mishi sighed as she sat beside me, "I've heard stories about that place, apparently it's a big maze and gravity gets changed to confuse you, it's almost like a puzzle game you have to solve in order to find the prize."

"But if that's the case then how will I know the place I'm waiting in Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser will show up?" I asked not liking that there's a good chance they may not show up where I'm waiting.

Mouzchu showed me the book he was carrying, "Well they say an alien race hid a Pure Heart 1500 years ago, they became extinct after war, the prince however was sent into hibernation and out in space, waiting for the heroes of legend to arrive to he could lead them to the Pure Heart. Perhaps if you find this alien and follow him towards the Pure Heart you could find the heroes then."

I gave him a look, "Mouzchu… if I couldn't find the heroes, how am I going to find some alien that nobody apparently found for 1500 years?"

Mouzchu grumbled, "Because the alien is called Squirps and it just so happens that I included the Brobot with some technology that can locate a Squirps' sound wave, they emit sound that makes them distinguishable."

"And by sound waves he means they like to saw 'Squirps' a lot, it's not that hard to find." Mishi said as Mouzchu glared at her for making him sound less cool.

I chuckled, "I suppose I'll be on an alien hunt."

"But before then, here, take these Mushroom Shakes, they'll help you if you get into a tight pinch." Mishi said as she handed me three Mushroom Shakes. I smiled as I took them.

"Thanks a lot Mishi, I'm sure these will come in handy." I put them into my overalls pocket.

"Here's the remote to bring forth Brobot, I'm sure you're familiar with the controls?" Mouzchu said as he handed me the controller.

Hmm… have I even test drive this thing? Well whatever, guess I'll find out just how good or bad I am once the battle starts.

"Thanks you two, I'll do the best I can." I gave them a thumps up.

Nastasia came into my room, "Mr. L, it's time. Depart to the Whoa Zone at once, your mission to battle against the hero will now commence, try not to disappoint us."

So now I just have to use this contaminated scarf bandana and I'll be off to the Whoa Zone… I really hope I don't end up regretting this.

I think I'm getting use to dimension traveling, at least I'm not getting sick anymore, and- WHOA! Okay, no wonder they call it the 'Whoa' Zone, this place is just… so weird… it's like empty yet so many.

The gravity is weird too… sometimes I feel like I'm upside-down or side-ways… it's very complicated to put it into words, it's something you have to experience for yourself. But from what I can tell you, the place is… like a complex maze with several puzzles to try and solve.

I suppose I should try using this Squirp locator thing to try and find the alien leading my brother, the princess and Bowser. Thankfully Mouzchu made the device pocket size, now let's see here…

Ah, there's a green dot blinking here… okay, and that dark green dot must be me. Good, that'll give me a hint as to where that Squirp thing may be.

_***Four hours later…***_

… OH MY STARS! JUST HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE!? Geez, it's been four freaking hours and I'm still no closer to that green moving dot than when I had started! This is ridiculous! I knew the Pure Heart had to be hidden away and all, but come on! This is beyond stupid and a big waste of time! Not to mention confusing! First I'm right-side up, and then I'm upside down, then side-ways… I feel sick…

If I could, I would contact Mouzchu and give him a piece of my mind! And Count Bleck! Of all places _why_ did it have to be the confusing endless maze of the Whoa Zone to be my test mission!? Is this thing even working? What if the Whoa Zone has some sort of electro magnatetic field or something that's messing up the locater? Ugh… I'll be stuck here, wandering for months or years looking for some alien! I don't want to be an old man! Wait… I don't think we age… never mind, but still, it'd be nice to just get this over with soon.

Okay… let's see… I hit this switch and… I'm upside down… ugh… this is all giving me one big headache. There has to be a pattern here… if this place is like a puzzle then there must be a solution. Ugh… I was never good at puzzles… okay, don't panic, just relax…

"Squirps hope the heroes will find their way here soon, Squirps is getting bored." I jumped and nearly had a heart attack when I heard a voice. I spun around… there's a small green thing with tentacles and a star on its head. I think that's the Squirps thing I'm looking for but… he's alone, where are my brother, Princess and Bowser? Oh what a rip off, but I better follow him, maybe then I won't be lost wandering around this crazy place.

Okay, so I'm going to act like a ninja and follow this kid… Squirp thing. This kid likes to talk a lot… it's annoying me.

"Maybe Squirps shouldn't have just left those heroes on their own…"

I wouldn't face palmed if it wasn't going to give me away. _No crap Sherlock! What were you THINKING leaving them to find the Pure Heart on their own? Aren't you supposed to GUIDE them there!?_ Seriously, worst guide ever. Still… there is a possibility that where that Squirps goes Mario and the others are bound to follow, so I decided to stick with this alien until then.

… Okay, how long is this going to take? Seriously, where the heck are they? I've been sitting here waiting in the shadows for about an hour and this self-absorbing Squirps hasn't stopped talking about himself… _to himself_, geez, this guy is egotistic much!? I'm getting sick of him, I swear, the second Mario shows up I'm stomping that big mouth alien to the_ ground_!

Thankfully, for both me and the alien before I totally _lost_ it, Mario, Princess and Bowser walked into this room. I had never been so happy to see my brother again.

"Too slow! You guys took so long getting here!" Squirps yelled at them and I was ready to blast this kid, and by the look on Bowser's face, he was thinking the same thing, only not so nicely.

"Look, you left us back there in a place that is meant to confuse strangers, I'd say we made record time you ungrateful little pipsqueak!" Bowser snapped.

"It's not Squirps' fault you have bad sense of direction. But whatever, the Pure Heart is just up ahead." Squirps said excitedly and that's when I decided to make my move. Let's see… I could go for the cool direct approach… yeah, be a mysterious man.

"Good work little Squirps, you have done your part well." I said in a gentleman's voice, though to be honest I WANTED to say the guy was annoying and needs to either shut up or die, but that would've ruined the cool and mysterious image for sure if I did.

"Oh Squirps thank you for the compliment." he said thinking one of the heroes' said it.

Mario frowned, "I didn't say anything."

"I didn't say it either." Princess Peach said in confusion.

Bowser growled, "Don't look at me!"

Tippi looked around, "I think we're not alone here."

"But if you didn't say anything then who did?" Squirps looked around and I decided to jump on him, as soon as he was squished under my boots it felt quite satisfying.

"Ah! What the?" Mario blinked as he saw me.

I nodded to him, "So we finally meet, Heroes of the Light Prognosticus."

"Who are you?" Tippi demanded. That's a demanding butterfly, I noticed Peach and Bowser looking at me curiously.

"You look kind of familiar… have we met?" Peach said looking at me and I would've slapped my face if it didn't lower my 'coolness'.

"Hmm… I'm sure I saw this guy before…" Bowser mumbled, now him I'm not too surprised since he doesn't remember my name half the time.

"Listen up! I am Count Bleck's number 1 minion, they call me…" for dramatic effect I did a spin and did an 'L' shape pose. "THE GREEN THUNDER! MR. L! Have at you! Remember that name."

"Mr. L? As in Mr. L-oser? Gar har har har!" Bowser mocked.

I glared at him, okay, he's going first. I kicked the unconscious annoying Squirps out of the way, "Well, why don't you fight me then -Who-Gets-Foiled-All-The-By-Red-Guy-With-The-Moust ache!"

"Oh you did NOT just- COME HERE YOU WORM!" he was always easy to bait.

Bowser came at me with his claws and fire ablazing, I easily jumped away from him, he was big and strong but he's also slow and relies on his fire too much. Princess Peach and Mario only stood there though, looking at me with different expressions; Peach is curious and Mario is… well… shocked I guess that's the word for it. I suppose he was surprise that I came here, confronting them.

"Get back here you coward!" Bowser was trying to slash me with his claws, but he was easy to dodge. I wanted to jump on him or at least try my Super Jump on him, but he has those spikes, they would hurt if I tried that… I'll need to use my Thunder- no! I won't use such a destructive power on my allies.

I grumbled… jumping it is, but… I'll try to avoid Bowser's spikes. I jumped over Bowser instead and ran towards the other two, hoping Mario would forgive me for this and let me explain the next time one of us dreams.

"You are all going down before the might of the great Mr. L!" I jumped and because they were caught by surprise I was able to hit both of them.

"Ow! Lui- Mr. L, you're gonna pay for that!" Mario snapped rubbing his now sore head.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh like you never jumped on someone before."

Princess Peach mostly used her Umbrella to keep me from jumping on her, but she is quite dangerous since she keeps putting that blasted bomb Pixie right in my path and I get an explosion in my face, how annoying, and it's three against one, I can't really do much here, and turns out there's this Pixie called Carrie they have and Bowser use that to be able to go faster and hit me with fire.

I would _love_ to use my Thunderhand right now, but I didn't want to really hurt them and as of right now I could accidently really damage something if I used that on them, gotta remember I'm not supposed to win this fight… but I do want to survive it.

"I'm gonna ROAST you and then EAT you!" Bowser shouted coming right at me.

"You gotta catch me first big boy." I taunted, but as the battle progressed I began to get tired, after Peach bombed me with that Boomer Pixie, Bowser using that Carrie to catch and burn me and how my brother kept jumping on my head I'm surprised I even lasted this long, thankfully it was mostly because of Mishi, her Mushroom Shakes is what kept me going.

"You're pretty tough, but you're not really that much better than the others we've fought, especially that Dimentio guy." Peach spoke up after a while. I've run out of shakes and I'm very beat.

Oh sure, insult the guy who's actually going easy on you. When I put my hands in my pocket, ready to make a run for it, I felt something in there… the remote to Brobot, of course, how could I have forgotten about this? Using Brobot… Mouzchu said it would give me an advantage in space, but should I really use this thing on them?

I nodded to myself, "Alright, that's it, I'm going to summon the big guns now! Come to me Brobot!" I pushed the button and just like that the giant mechanical head of mine popped out of nowhere… did Mouzchu install teleportation on this thing too? Although I do like the mix of shock and horror on their faces, though Mario is definitely going to be questioning me later after this.

"So, Mr. L, nice robot… you gonna use that on us?" Mario questioned me with an annoyed look on his face. Dude, why are you mad at me? _You're_ the one who suggested I take on this kind of mission in the first place! Whatever, I guess he wasn't expecting me to fight them so soon.

"Of course, now you're going to see just how close my… brother and I are." Yes, my giant mechanical head is my brother, Mario is so going to kill me for this…

I've gotta hand it to Mouzchu- huh? What? … What do you mean we're out of time? Huh? But the story is just getting good! … You're running out of paper? Ugh! Fine! We'll continue this story next time, hopefully by then we can get some good action in.

_**End of Chapter.**_

* * *

_**Author: Yeah... sorry about that Luigi, they had to set a time limit because of the paper limit.**_

_**Luigi: Oh come on! We were just getting to the good part!**_

_**Author: Yes I know, but this leaves a cliffhanger... and I know how much people don't like cliffhangers.**_

_**Luigi: ... They're going to cause a riot a you know.**_

_**Author: *sigh* Well that's what happens when you make cliffhangers.**_

_**Luigi: Whatever, I'm out of here until next chapter, peace!**_


End file.
